


Entre cielos e infiernos

by JustAltais



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Light Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAltais/pseuds/JustAltais
Summary: Durante su sexto año, los prejuicios y los resentimientos entre Draco y Hermione desaparecen. Cuando la venda cae de tus ojos, todo parece mucho más claro. Si tu enemigo no es tan malo, y tu no eres tan buena, ¿cuál es la decisión correcta?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Construyendo sobre cimientos rotos.

Terror, impotencia, dolor. Rayos esmeralda y escarlata, atacando a diestra y siniestra. La agonizante realización de que la batalla estaba perdida, y que la escapatoria no era una opción. El saber que por primera vez en sus quince años de vida, la muerte se presentaba ante ella. Muerte para sus amigos, para sus mentores, para el mundo como lo conocía. Su propia muerte, la sangre seguía saliendo por su costado, y cada instante que pasaba sentía el frío y el cansancio ganando terreno en ella, cerrar los ojos sería tan fácil, tan cómodo, ciertamente una tentadora idea... pero, no. Ella seguiría peleando, lanzando cuantos hechizos destructores pudiese recordar. No estaba segura de siquiera atinar a sus blancos, pero, no defenderse no era una opción, y si podía seguir lanzando hechizos, lo haría hasta quedarse sin sangre o sin magia, lo que sucediera primero.

La atmósfera, los sollozos, los gemidos de dolor, podía escuchar las maldiciones chocar contra sus amigos, herirlos. Podía oler la sangre, su sangre. Y de pronto todo terminó, y la oscuridad la envolvió. 

Agitada Hermione abrió sus ojos, sus manos temblorosas buscaron su varita. Sus ojos buscaron amenazas entre las penumbras. Su corazón estaba agitado, tembloroso. Su respiración errática. El miedo la sacudió. Y se contrajo, abrazando sus rodillas y dejando que el sentimiento aflorara. Dejando el miedo salir. Sintió las lagrimas gruesas y cálidas contra su piel fría. Y se permitió ese instante para sentir miedo, sentir pánico, sentir todo aquello que sabía que tenía que ocultarla ante los demás, ante sus padres y ella misma.

Pesadillas cómo está la habían acosaban las últimas dos semanas, el miedo era paralizante, pero, ella no podía permitirse el lujo de paralizarse. Siempre había algo nuevo que aprender, algo nuevo que leer. Por las noches no podía combatir a las pesadillas, pero, sus días de verano los había invertido en aprender a mejorar.

La batalla en el departamento de misterios fue su primera probada real de la guerra en ciernes. Una batalla en la que ella había salido gravemente herida, en la que habían sobrevivido por mera suerte. En la que sólo un Mortífago escapó, en la que Harry perdió a su padrino y media docena de Mortífagos habían sido aprisionados en Azkaban. En la que, además de dos litros de sangre y su bazo, Hermione perdió a un pedazo de sí misma. Perdió su ignorancia y su inocencia. Las cuales a diferencia de su bazo, no podían ser regenerados. Se sentía hace una vida, cuando batallaba por los derechos de los elfos domésticos, cuando Ron y ella discutían por nimiedades y las cartas de Víctor Krum la sonrojaban hasta la raíz de su cabello, pero sólo habían sucedido un par de meses. Extrañaba el no tener pesadillas cada noche, el poder sonreír de manera sincera con sus padres, sin ocultarles nada, el estar presente, el ser ella misma, el no dormir con su varita, más bien inútil, debajo de su almohada, el no mirar detrás de su hombro cada que caminaba en su propia casa.

Su recuperación fue lenta, pasó algunos días en san Mungo, y pocos más en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Su madre era doctora, cuando se enteró de sus heridas estaba colérica, con una llamada podía atender a Hermione en el mejor hospital de Reino Unido, atendida por los mejores colegas de su madre. Pero, sus heridas eran mágicas, y lo que a la medicina Muggle le tomaba meses en sanar, la magia y pociones podían reparar en días. Cuando regreso a casa, su madre no se separó de su lado. Analizando cada expresión y movimiento de su hija. Había logrado convencerla de ser revisada por algunos colegas. Más a pesar de los resultados que indicaban buena salud, las heridas que aún sentía no se reflejaban en los análisis Muggles. Y esto trajo relativa paz a su madre.

Hermione amaba a sus padres, no quería preocuparlos, quería mantenerlos seguros y lo más alejados posibles de esta guerra en ciernes. A la cual sólo estaban conectados por medio de ella. Por lo que este verano decidió esconder su dolor y angustia. Decidió disfrazarse de una versión ignorante, positiva y feliz de ella misma, la Hermione de antes de la batalla. Hasta ser capaz de ser honesta o recuperar eso que sentía perdido.

Ese verano sus padres se tomaron un mes de sus trabajos para pasarlo con ella en la casa de campo. El aire fresco y el ambiente tranquilo alejado de la ciudad fue la recomendación de los doctores. Y ciertamente la ayudó. Lentamente cerró sus heridas internas, y le proveo tipo para ir ideando y planeando para su futuro. Paso cada momento que pudo con sus padres, creando nuevos recuerdos, atesorando cada instante.

La correspondencia con Viktor Krum aumentó este verano, él estaba preocupado por ella. Más de una vez le ofreció asesoría para una transferencia a Durmstrang. Él le aseguraba que la mala reputación de la escuela con respecto a su rechazo a los nacidos de muggles no eran más que especulaciones y que estaba seguro de que la aceptarían sin pensarlo. Ella imaginaba que la presión que pondría Viktor en ello aseguraría su aceptación. Los últimos años la popularidad de Viktor había incrementado, si es que eso fuese posible. La familia Krum estaba posicionada como una de las más poderosas de la Europa del Este mágica. Su familia tenía dinero y prestigio. Su abuelo había sido primer ministro mágico de Bulgaria, su padre había duplicado la herencia familiar, y Viktor seguía los pasos de ambos. Continuaba su carrera en el Quidditch profesional, en donde muchos lo consideran el jugador mejor pagado de Occidente y al terminar su educación en Durmstrang, continuó su educación mágica. La falta de prejuicios en lo concerniente a magia oscura en Europa del Este, permitía el acceso a tipos de magia que Hermione ni imaginaba que existieran. Viktor disfrutaba de compartirlo con ella. Y a partir de los sucesos de Junio, Hermione empezó a mostrar un interés más allá de lo académico y Viktor mostró más insistencia en compartirlo. No todo era magia necesariamente oscura. Mucha era gris, o magia antigua que por comodidad ya no se practicaba en Inglaterra, las restricciones del ministerio inglés eran inmensas. La magia y artilugios mágicos ilegales eran fascinantes, así como los rituales.

Un par de semanas después del incidente, descansando en el campo con sus padres, Viktor le comunicó sobre un pequeño ritual para ocultar información importante del ministerio. Indetectable. Viktor ofreció visitarla, ocultando su aparición intercontinental tanto del ministerio como de la prensa, para ayudarla a realizar el ritual. Hermione se sentía rota. Le asusto que alguien que mantenía un recuerdo tan puro de ella la viera en ese estado, que viera las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue. Pero el deseo de aprender y proteger a los suyos, la llevó a aceptar verlo. Desde los eventos en Junio, se había mantenido aislada. Intercambiando cartas escuetas con Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny, y sin obtener respuesta de Harry. Sabía que para obtener una respuesta debía quitarse su máscara y enfrentarlo de frente, pero, no se sentía preparada. ¿Cómo alguien rota puede ayudar a reparar a alguien más? Le dolía el ignorar el dolor de Harry, pero, cada día se recordaba que en ese momento poco podría ayudarlo.

Se decidió por seguir las indicaciones de su madre, que ya habían probado funcionar antes, para arreglarse esa noche. Su madre se mostró entusiasmada al oír sobre su cita, aún recordaba el efecto en Hermione que provocaban las cartas de Viktor. Incluso su padre mostró su aprobación, aún sin entender del todo el punto del Quidditch, bromeó sobre el efecto que provocaba Hermione en atletas de alto rendimiento. Su madre le eligió un sencillo vestido blanco y sandalias, y peinó su cabellera para convertirse en una cascada de delicados rizos. Los trazos del maquillaje borraron sus profundas ojeras, le dieron color y vida a su rostro. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era el de una joven mujer sana, hermosa y completa. La arrebatadora tormenta que vivía en su mirada era lo único que la delataba. Y se creía capaz de ocultarla. 

Cuando Viktor se presentó a la casa Granger se sorprendió ante la visión de una Ninfa de verano. Su corazón no pudo evitar saltarse un latido. Era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, y aunque trataba, de manera exitosa considerando el que él quería dejarse engañar, de ocultarlo, no tardó mucho en notar que algo en ella había cambiado. Sintió el cambio en su magia, las heridas en su núcleo. Y se alegró de haber logrado convencerla de esa visita. Tenía que asegurarse de que sus heridas fueran bien tratadas, que esa mancha en su esencia no fuese permanente. 

Esa tarde conoció a los padres de Hermione. Jean Granger era una visión corpórea. No mucho más alta que su hija, y con una figura reminiscente a una Veela. La reminiscencia no terminaba en su figura, sus delicados rasgos, su cabellera infinita, lacia y azabache, labios definidos y los mismos ojos que Hermione, oro líquido, cálido o ardiente, a merced de su misericordia. Reconoció en ella, que aún siendo Muggle, Jean Granger era una mujer peligrosa. Tan peligrosa como una Veela podía serlo, o quizás incluso más. Rick Granger era un hombre imponente, alto, de contextura ancha. Rasgos duros, ojos de un intenso tono azul, inteligentes, los cuales analizaban cada detalle de aquel extraño que se presentaba buscando a su hija. La melena de Hermione venía de su padre. Salvajes ondas rubias oscuras. Su postura era ligeramente amenazante, aún no había llegado a un juicio para con su persona, pero la posibilidad de retribución en caso de ofensa era implícita. 

Viktor admiro la perfectamente conservada mansión de campo inglesa. No realmente sorprendido que Hermione ocultara tal detalle. E hizo uso de sus modales aristocráticos para con los padres de Hermione. Ambos se mostraron complacidos, y pocos minutos después se marcharon escaleras arriba para darles privacidad. La amenaza tácita que la mirada de ambos progenitores dejaron tras su paso, quedó flotando en el aire tras ellos. Quizás esa fue la primera y única vez que Viktor sintió algo parecido al miedo en la presencia de Muggles. Ciertamente no eran lo que imaginaba. 

Después de unos instantes, fijó su atención y su mirada en Hermione, acercándose a ella y atrapándola entre sus brazos. La relación era más amistosa que romántica, pero, no pudo evitar abrazarla cálidamente. Asegurarse con el tacto de que su visión no le engañaba. Que esa Ninfa de verano era real, que Hermione de hecho estaba ahí. Hermione sintió la calidez de Viktor invadirla y tomó refugio en ella. Hace muchos días que sentía frío, y quería dejar de sentirlo. Sus padres iluminaban sus días, pero, esta clase de calor no podían otorgárselo. El abrazo duró lo que ella sintió un instante, pero que quizás fue una pequeña eternidad. Al separarse, la reticencia de Viktor era palpable, y tomando su mano Hermione los dirijo a los jardines. El silencio entre ambos era cómodo, Viktor dibujaba patrones, quizás runas, con su pulgar en el dorso de la mano que sostenía con fuerza. Hermione disfrutaba la caricia, confiaba en Viktor, sabía que iba a inspeccionarla, era consciente de su preocupación y sabía que tratar de ocultarle algo era inútil.

-Hermione- la llamó Viktor, su tono preocupado, Hermione los dirigió a un banco de piedra. Y se sentaron, mirándose detenidamente. 

-Viktor- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, admirando los cambios sutiles en el muchacho. Su andar ya no era torpe, su acento ya no era marcado. Su nombre sonaba como una caricia de sus labios. Viktor Krum estaba próximo a cumplir 20 años. Sus rasgos aún eran duros, pero esos años sin haberlo visto habían actuado a su favor. Una fuerte mandíbula, labios gruesos y delineados, las heridas de Quidditch ya eran indefectibles, en todo caso jugaban a su favor dándole un toque aventurero, salvaje incluso. Y sus ojos oscuros, duros, pero infinitamente dulces para con ella.

La mirada analítica de Viktor la atravesaba. Ella comenzó una vez más el relato de lo sucedido en el departamento de misterios. Su reticencia a ir en primer lugar, sus sospechas de ser una emboscada. El viaje en Thestrals, que provocó una sonrisa sorprendida en Viktor, sabía lo poco que le gustaba volar y volar en algo con mentalidad propia e invisible, resultaba más que aterrador, incluso para él. Hermione era valiente, eso no era una sorpresa, aún a costa de su propia lógica, ella defendería a sus amigos. El relato se volvió amargo al darse cuenta que, en efecto fue una emboscada, al verse superados en números y eficiencia. Al verse rápidamente superados, su rostro se endureció al escuchar sobre su herida, él conocía el riesgo que sufrió, y le pareció curiosa la maldición que le lanzo Antonin Dolohov, aunque ella no escuchó las palabras ni vio el movimiento de varita, Viktor ya tenía sus sospechas, que se reducían a magia antigua, Dolohov era ciertamente peligroso. 

-Sé que la guerra se cierne en Inglaterra, y ahora que el ministerio lo sabe, deberían de estar preparándose- Hermione se recargó en Viktor, su cabeza en su hombro, aún sintiendo su mirada en ella. 

-Hermione- interrumpió Viktor, acariciando su cabello -los gobiernos suelen ignorar los problemas hasta que estallan en su rostro, enfrentar el problema es costoso, una recesión inducida por el pánico preguerra y el gasto en sí de la misma, me hacen dudar de la efectividad de sus acciones. Quizás ahora que saben que Harry tenía razón desde hace más de un año, esperaríamos que hagan algo, pero- su tono se detuvo con un suspiro -No creo que hagan nada, nada externo, nada eficiente o contundente. Los mantendrán al margen, internamente quizás recluten Aurores internacionales, pero, no creo que sea suficiente, la guerra pasada el ministerio estuvo al borde del colapso. Y una vez que el gobierno cae, hacerlos enemigos públicos sería muy fácil. Eliminar derechos, y manipular los medios. Si juegan bien sus cartas, MACUSA o incluso la confederación internacional, intercederían muy tarde. Quizás si tienen planes de expandirse intervendrían antes, pero las guerras son costosas, la sangre mágica es valiosa, pero muchas veces no lo es suficiente.- cada palabra se sentía cierta, se sentía inevitable. Confirmaba las peores pesadillas de Hermione. 

-Si intenta cruzar al continente, no dudo que tendría que enfrentarse a la fuerza total de la liga mágica europea, y confío en que será detenido.- declaró decidido -muchos pensarán que lo mejor sería contenerlo a la isla, pero, yo pelearé por interferir, te lo prometo- la promesa brilló en sus ojos, antes de que su tono y su mirada se endulzaran mientras levantaba su rostro delicadamente. Un dedo bajo su barbilla, atrayéndola. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ese era el momento que definiría la naturaleza de su relación. Y quizás su futuro. 

Un suave y delicado beso, apenas rozando sus labios. Y de alguna manera supo que aquella chispa se había esfumado. Al abrir sus ojos, encontró ese entendimiento en los ojos de Viktor. No hubo necesidad de hablar de ello. En realidad no cambiaba las cosas, eran amigos, y el amor que sentían había evolucionado, al parecer de manera tan discreta que ni siquiera ellos lo habían notado. 

Viktor procedió a levantarse, sacó su varita y lanzó varios hechizos a Hermione. Hechizos de diagnóstico. Revisando a detalle toda la información que le proporcionaban. Era un Aura de colores que flotaban a su alrededor. Detectó sus sistemas, por la ubicación de los mismos. Al centro de este intrincado sistema de brillantes puntos de colores, brillaba lo que ella aprendió era su núcleo mágico, parecido a una snitch, una brillante esfera de luz que envasaba su magia, que se visualizaba como una sustancia sin forma, de un plateado líquido centelleante, cual mercurio, que llenaba la esfera hasta el borde. Pero detectó consternada ciertas grietas, pequeñas, imperceptibles en las paredes de su núcleo... Así que ese había sido el daño que Dolohov le había provocado, hiriéndola tan profundo que estrelló su núcleo mágico.

-Como sospechaba- murmuró Viktor, disolviendo el hechizo y sacando una pequeña bolsa de un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Con un toque de su varita abrió la pequeña bolsa, que al parecer tenía un encantamiento de expansión. Extrajo un par de pociones, restauradoras mágicas, le informó con una pequeña sonrisa. Y extrajo una pequeña caja. 

-No soy experto en el tema, pero, tampoco creo que existan muchos en el mundo, así que hice la investigación más exhaustiva que pude. Cruce referencias con algunos expertos en ramas similares y estoy en constante mensajería con algunos otros entusiastas del tema.- le informó, mientras buscaba en su chaqueta, en otro bolsillo. Hasta sacar un par de diarios gruesos, de tapas de terciopelo, uno dorado y otro escarlata y los dejó en el banco.

-Mi investigación concluyó con que si consumes esta poción cada cambio de Luna, ya sea Luna llena y Luna nueva, el problema no empeorará. Tu magia se producirá de manera regular y al restaurar las grietas, no debería de ser un problema a largo plazo- le informó con su ceño fruncido -Quizás un año o dos de tomar las pociones- suspiro y fijo sus ojos en los de ella -Continuaré investigando sobre la eficacia de la manera que elegí para reparar tu núcleo mágico y quizás encontrar una solución más rápida. Pero por el momento sólo tengo una solución para restaurar las grietas. Y en situaciones así, el tiempo es apremiante- Le entrego la pequeña caja. Y lentamente Hermione la abrió. Dentro descansaba una pequeña piedra, del tamaño de la uña de su meñique. De un hermoso tono rosa, con lo que parecía una neblina de iridiscencia que cubría la integridad de la piedra y que brillaba en los tonos del arcoíris en cuanto la luz la tocaba.

-Un Ópalo- exclamó Hermione sorprendida, los conocía, su madre los amaba y usaba mucha joyería con ellos. A Hermione siempre le gustaron, jugar con sus colores era divertido de pequeña y su madre siempre lo permitía con una sonrisa. 

-Ópalo de fuego mágico australiano- comentó Viktor fijando su atención en la pequeña gema -es difícil de encontrar uno con tanta iridiscencia, especialmente uno con fuego mágico- confesó invocando un hechizo, Hermione sorprendida retrocedió al darse cuenta que Viktor invocó un pequeño fuego maldito. Del tamaño de una luciérnaga, no sabía que siquiera se pudiese controlar a tamaños tan pequeños. El control era difícil con ese tipo de magia, pero, sorprendida descubrió que el fuego se dirigía a ella y antes de llegar más allá de la mano donde se encontraba la gema, el ópalo brilló y consumió el fuego. El fuego maldito había desparecido. Sorprendida Hermione fijó su mirada en Viktor. 

-El ópalo absorbe de manera natural la energía, por eso los Muggles lo consideran de mala suerte, una piedra maldita- explicó sonriente ante la expresión sorprendida de Hermione -un ópalo normal puede absorber la magia de un mago o bruja, más un ópalo de fuego mágico, absorbe la magia externa a un mago, aquella que por instinto el mago o bruja siente como amenaza. La teoría indica que es la manera más efectiva de combatir una maldición. Trabaja lento cuando se aplica después de haber recibido la maldición, pero cualquier otro tipo de magia oscura que te ataque, el ópalo será capaz de protegerte de ello. Quizás la maldición asesina sea la única capaz de romperlo, pero, te protegerá aunque sea una última vez, absorbiéndolo.- Hermione lo miro consternada, preguntándose cómo, si es que esta pequeña gema era tan poderosa, todos los magos no tenían una, Viktor lo noto. 

-Este tipo de ópalo suele crecer alrededor de poderosos ópalos no mágicos, del tipo que absorben la magia y la energía de todo ser con el que esté en contacto, así que no hay muchos mineros, Muggles o mágicos que estén dispuestos a minarlos, sin contar con que son raros de encontrar en un principio- Hermione instantáneamente intento regresar la caja, Viktor negó. 

-Es tuyo, Hermione- declaró convencido -lo busque por ti y no estoy dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta, lo necesitarás- Hermione lo sabía, más aceptar algo tan valioso... era complicado. 

-Lo que te mencione en las cartas con respecto al ritual para mantener información oculta del ministerio, toda esa idea se basa en que tengas en tu posesión a este ópalo- Hermione regreso su mirada a la pequeña piedra. 

-¿Cómo?- preguntó curiosa mirando el brillo de la piedra. 

-El ministerio te controla con hechizos, un hechizo detector de magia para menores de edad, por ejemplo- explicó en un tono sigilosamente persuasivo -es magia externa a ti, si el ópalo está en contacto contigo cancelará el hechizo. Lo silenciará, no creo que el ministerio te preste atención de forma especial a ti, así que es seguro asumir que nadie se enterará de que él hechizo ya no es efectivo- Hermione frunció el ceño observando tan valiosa gema. Y analizó, sabía que sin romper las reglas no llegaría a ninguna parte en una guerra, sabía que tenía que tomar todas las ventajas que le daba la vida, y Viktor era su ventaja. Con esa gema podría aprovechar ese verano, proteger a sus padres, hacer investigaciones completas y prepararse para lo que viniera a continuación. La decisión estaba tomada desde mucho antes de que se presentara ante ella.

-De acuerdo, ¿cómo funciona?- cedió alejando su mirada de la gema y fijando sus ojos en Viktor, quien le sonrió agradecido.

-La forma más efectiva es vincular la piedra a ti, por medio de sangre- de entre las hojas del cuaderno saco un pequeño puñal de plata, Hermione asintió, era lógico, la sangre era el vínculo más poderoso. Y se sentó en el banco de piedra, dejando la pequeña caja en medio de ambos y le ofreció su mano. Con un suave gesto Viktor tomó su dedo corazón y lo pinchó. Una única gota salió. Con un movimiento de su varita levantó el ópalo y lo dirigió a su dedo. En cuanto el ópalo tocó su sangre hubo otro destello y el ópalo cambió de color, por debajo de la neblina iridiscente ahora era de un profundo tono rojo brillante. Por alguna razón creyó ver motas doradas en el mismo. Descanso el ópalo en su palma, se sentía ligeramente cálido. 

-Para asegurar su efectividad necesita estar en contacto con tu piel en todo momento- agregó Viktor, admirando el cambio de color en el ópalo -puedo invocar para ti algún tipo de joyería- ofreció con una sonrisa, Hermione negó después de pensarlo por un momento y sacó del escote de su vestido una delicada cadena de oro, en ella había un pequeño camafeo. Dentro de él había una foto de sus padres en una de las caras y en la otra una pequeña inscripción.

-Puedes tallar un pequeño agujero debajo de la inscripción y ahí montaremos el ópalo- indicó, tocando el punto en el que quería el pequeño agujero, lo suficiente para que una de las caras del ópalo estuviera en contacto con su piel. Viktor asintió y perforó el camafeo, con un gesto indicó a Hermione que posicionará la piedra, y después creo con el oro que extrajo de la perforación, pequeñas garras que sostuvieran la piedra en su lugar, soldó los pequeños detalles y le entregó el camafeo. Con su ayuda volvió a ponérselo. Una vez en su lugar, en medio de su pecho, sintió un ligero cosquilleo, como si algo que la envolvía se disolviera. Sonrió sorprendida, lo que provocó que la preocupación, que no había notado que Viktor contenía, desaparecía de su rostro con un suspiro. Viktor volvió a invocar los hechizos diagnósticos. La aura a su alrededor de puntos brillantes se mantenía igual, pero en su núcleo mágico las grietas se habían cubierto por el mismo tono del ópalo, casi como una cicatriz joven. El alivio los recorrió a ambos. 

-Intenta invocar un hechizo- le sugirió con una sonrisa, tras haber invocado con un accio su baúl de donde sacó su varita. Aún con el pequeño temor de recibir una carta de expulsión y un citatorio del ministerio, Hermione invocó su patronus. Le sorprendió saber que aún podía hacerlo, y aún más al ver a la pequeña nutria flotar entre ambos. Un patronus corpóreo. Sonrió sin poder ni querer evitarlo, en el fondo de su consciencia temía no ser capaz de hacerlo. Ese fue un miedo constante desde Junio pasado. Y el saber que aún lo tenía en ella le regreso confianza, en ella misma y en su futuro. La brillante luz de la nutria envolvía su interior, en una cálida y agradable sensación. Paz reconfortante. 

Emocionada se lanzó a los brazos de Viktor, quien la envolvió fuertemente en un abrazo. La nutria revoloteaba entre ellos, envolviéndolos en ese pequeño haz de luz. Hermione se permitió respirar profundamente y relajarse. Por un momento todo se sentía bien, como una promesa de que el futuro no sería tan malo. Y ella se sujeto fuertemente a esa esperanza. Inevitablemente su patronus se apagó, y ella sintió el cansancio del desgaste en su magia, Viktor lo noto, lentamente separándose, para volver a sentarse en el banco.

-Tengo una última cosa para ti- le mencionó acercando el diario de tapas doradas. Hermione lo miro curiosa, estaba elegantemente decorado, y las páginas estaban vacías. Lo tomó con cuidando, no sabía porque le recordaba al diario de Tom Riddle. 

-Las lechuzas son útiles, pero, pensé que si vamos a continuar con nuestras investigaciones secretas, más vale conservar las sutilezas- una sonrisa coqueta iluminó su rostro, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír sonrojada. -Su funcionamiento es sencillo, lo vinculamos y sólo tú podrás leerlo, lo que escribas de tu lado yo lo leeré del mío y viceversa- sacó un cuaderno igual, con las cubiertas de un tono escarlata, Hermione sonrió ante la visión de los colores de su casa, una divertida coincidencia o bien un lindo detalle. 

-¿Vinculación de sangre?- la pregunta sonó más bien a afirmación, aún así Viktor asintió. Procedieron a tomar de nuevo el pequeño puñal, y ambos se realizaron pequeños cortes en su palma derecha, y posaron la sangre en ambos diarios, el color de sus portadas se iluminó. Y con un rápido hechizo, Viktor cerro ambas heridas, sin dejar muestra de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí. Curiosa Hermione ojeó las primeras hojas, descubriendo la investigación de su diagnostico en papel de Viktor, más detallada de lo que había comentado en sus cartas y la sección completa de la búsqueda y propiedades del ópalo. Sus notas eran claras y filosas. Perfectamente ordenadas y detalladas, aprovechando el espacio en cada hoja. 

El resto de la noche, Viktor continuó conversando sobre sus descubrimiento y sus intereses en profundizar sobre algunas maldiciones. Hermione prestó atención a cada palabra. Pronto la Luna llena estaba en su punto más alto, era medianoche. Había pasado medio ciclo lunar desde los sucesos en el departamento de misterios, no se sorprendió de que el ciclo lunar tuviera tal influencia tanto en maldiciones como en sus soluciones, la poción que había tomado hoy había eliminado esa fría sensación oprimente de su pecho. Y con otra sonrisa, admiro el arduo trabajo de Viktor para convencerla de visitarla esa noche. Su sutileza era dulce, su intento de no preocuparla había funcionado, ahora se sentía más segura de lo que vendría a continuación. El daño estaba limitado y reparándose lentamente, tenía una línea directa y privada de comunicación con Viktor y su regalo, esa pequeña gema que la protegía en su pecho, le daba libertad de prepararse. Viktor hizo varias sugerencias, le recomendó entrenar su mente, su magia y su cuerpo. La Oclumancía era importante, al igual que fortalecer su cuerpo, su mirada se posaba en sus rasgos, demasiado delgados, desgastados, y le sugirió formas de recuperar y mejorar su fortaleza. Finalmente Viktor sugirió que entrenara su regeneración mágica. Lo explicó como si también fuese un músculo, si lo trabajaba se volvería más fuerte, más rápido, más eficiente. Podía invocar un patronus corpóreo diario, antes de dormir, por el tiempo que su magia le permitiera, exponencialmente su magia se lo permitiría por más tiempo y más poderoso. Hermione tomó nota mental de cada sugerencia. 

Finalmente cerca de la despedida, Viktor le hizo prometer que lo mantendría informado respecto a cualquier avance o suceso de la guerra, especialmente involucrados a ella. Le había dejado 5 viales de poción, lo suficiente para el verano. Y le ofreció que al mandarle en Septiembre el siguiente vial, podría agregar los libros que necesitará en el paquete. Eso generó otro abrazo agradecido por parte de Hermione. Se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver en el invierno, en las vacaciones de navidad. 

Viktor fue su pilar ese verano y en una noche la ayudó más de lo que sospechaba que ella podría lograr en años. Atesoro cada gesto y caricia, memorizo y analizo cada palabra e implemento cada consejo como mejor pudo. Esa noche regreso a su habitación silenciosa. Se encontró con sus padres dormidos en el sillón de la sala, esperándola. Y una sonrisa invadió su rostro, agradeció tanto la libertad para proteger a sus padres que le otorgó Viktor. En su habitación dejó los viales y el diario escondidos en su baúl. Con la varita en mano, lanzó algunos hechizos de detección por la casa, no había nadie más que sus padres en la sala, a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Con una tranquilidad renovada, que no sabía que le había hecho falta. Convocó las barreras más complejas que conocía y hechizos de seguridad alrededor de la casa. No eran los mejores, pero había tomado nota de ellos desde el año pasado. Al saberse incapaz de invocar cualquier otro tipo de hechizo, se dirigió a la sala en la que dormían sus padres y con un movimiento de varita los levitó. Los llevo a su habitación y los acostó en su cama. Con una sonrisa se marchó a su habitación, se desvistió lentamente y se metió a la ducha, el agua caliente eliminó el maquillaje de tu rostro y deshizo las delicadas ondas en su cabello. Al salir de la ducha, su reflejo la enfrentaba. 

Su cabello llegaba a su cintura, su piel no se veía como la recordaba. Transparente, pálida, enferma. Lejos se sentían los días en los que su piel era coronada por ese saludable tono dorado provocado por pasar un verano en la costa mediterránea. Sus curvas eran discretas, no recordaba su busto tan pequeño, sus caderas tan estrechas, había perdido peso y se reflejaba. Sus costillas, su columna, sus pómulos, eran demasiado visibles. Entendía la preocupación de sus padres, incluso de Viktor, sus artilugios para esconderlo no habían sido suficientes, y lo sabía. Lo único que se veía vivo en ella eran sus ojos, decididos y flamantes. 

Huyendo del reflejo, terminó su preparación para dormir, cepillo su cabello y sus dientes y se vistió con un ligero pijama. Una vieja camiseta de su madre y cómodas bragas de algodón. Una vez en su cama, invocó a la pequeña nutria, ya se sentía cansada, así que no duró mucho su presencia, sólo lo suficiente para que la sensación de paz y tranquilidad la absorbieran y se quedara dormida. El cansancio le dio una larga noche de descanso reparador, sin pesadillas, más sin ningún tipo de sueño. 

A partir de la mañana siguiente Hermione trazó una rutina. Despertó temprano, antes de que amaneciera y decidió seguir el consejo de Viktor. Ataviada para la ocasión Hermione trotó por los terrenos de la casa. No duro mucho hasta sentirse desfallecer, no tenía condición, más se forzó a seguir hasta que sus pulmones se sentían en llamas y sus piernas ya no eran capaces de sostenerla. Agotada se dejó caer en el pasto húmedo, observando el cambio de color en las nubes, la cálida luz iluminando el campo. Se dejó bañar por el calor, disfrutándolo. Cuando recuperó su respiración, se dirigió a casa. En la cocina Martina, la ama de llaves de la propiedad, una dulce mujer que la conocía de toda la vida la miro sorprendida. Hermione tenía el hábito de dormir hasta tarde, a causa de quedarse hasta tarde leyendo en su habitación. Diligente y amable, Martina le preparó el desayuno. Hermione no había estado comiendo las últimas semanas, pero, se obligó a aceptar gustosa la comida, necesitaba recuperar su peso. No podía entrenarse si no tenía energía. 

A mitad del desayuno su madre entró en la cocina, somnolienta, con un peinado alto y una bata sedosa verde esmeralda ocultando su pijama. No había señales de haberse quedado dormida en el sillón en brazos de su marido, y tampoco mencionó nada con respecto a haber despertado en su cama sin tener recuerdo de haberse dirigido ahí. 

-Mione- exclamó sorprendida mientras veía a su hija en ropas pocos habituales en ella, despierta a horas inusuales para ella y comiendo. Fue un agradable sorpresa que acepto de buena gana. Jean y Rick se unieron a ella esa mañana para desayunar en familia y se volvió una tradición familiar.

Durante las siguientes semanas la mejoría en Hermione era visible. Recuperó un peso saludable y ganó una buena condición física. Por las mañanas corría, al medio día paseaba por los jardines y nadaba y en la noche solía cabalgar cuando sus padres estaban ocupados. Cada momento de sus días en los que tenía posibilidad los invertía en sus padres, y cuando el trabajo los mantenía ocupados, les hacía compañía en el estudio o la biblioteca de la casa, completando sus investigaciones, cruzando referencias con Viktor o leyendo. 

No tardo mucho en descubrir que podía persuadir, con un poco de oro, a Flourish & Blotts para hacerle pedidos a domicilio, así como ofrecerle de antemano un catálogo con todos sus títulos disponibles y los nuevos que llegaban. El Oro también compraba silencio y privacidad para con sus preferencias lectoras. Viktor era una constante en su vida, hablaban todos los días y le alegraba escuchar sobre sus avances académicos y sus victorias atléticas. Incluso Ron lo mencionaba en sus escuetas cartas, Viktor se aproximaba a romper un récord mundial. Orgullosa Hermione lo felicitaba, le hacía feliz su éxito. 

Pronto, el límite del mes que sus padres habían tomado como vacaciones terminó, pero ambos acordaron extenderlo un mes más. Hermione lo necesitaba y ambos lo sabían. 

La rutina se extendió perezosa en Hermione, forzando cada día sus límites del día anterior, podía correr por más tiempo, mayores distancias. Su investigación avanzaba eficazmente. Entrenaba los hechizos antes de dormir, para terminar con su patronus que le permitía dormir en paz. Las 8 horas que necesitaba para sentirse relajada y capaz de continuar con su día. Las pesadillas cesaron desde el día en que Viktor la visitó. Y ahora dormir era una paz tranquilizadora que la recargaba de energía. 

Conforme avanzaba el verano Hermione implementó barreras cada vez más avanzadas en la propiedad. Cerco los terrenos con barreras tejidas en poderosos hechizos protectores. Las apariciones en los terrenos estaban prohibidas, así como la presencia de cualquier ser mágico le sería avisada al instante. Nada perturbo los terrenos durante todo el verano. Finalmente realizó un ritual para unir su magia y su sangre a la propiedad. Investigó mucho al respecto, no le sorprendió que fuese un ritual prohibido por el ministerio. Gracias a Viktor consiguió una antigua copia en donde describían el proceso y parte de su historia. Era un ritual de los tiempos de Merlin. Magia vinculante, que hecha de la manera correcta se mantendría en esa casa y en su línea sanguínea por generaciones infinitas. Mantendría a sus padres seguros y la convertían a ella en la cabeza de su hogar. Dandole solo a ella la posibilidad de aparecerse en los terrenos. Era más poderoso que un encantamiento fidelio, la magia más poderosa para proteger su hogar, tan poderosa que el acceso sin permiso del dueño, era imposible. Y eso la convertía en magia ilegal.

Los ingredientes no eran baratos, ni fáciles de conseguir, por suerte no eran ilegales, y sabía que la combinación no llamaría la atención por lo desconocido que era el ritual. Muchos sangre puras protegían sus mansiones de esta manera. Pero la gran mayoría lo había hecho hace demasiadas generaciones en los tiempos de Merlín, y su mantenimiento solo consistía de un poco de la sangre del heredero siendo recién nacido. Y el ritual sólo era necesario renovarlo cuando la propiedad pasaba al heredero, con la cabeza de la familia aún viva, cosa que raramente sucedía. Dudaba que alguien conociera el ritual hoy en día. Plata en polvo, oro líquido y nubes de diamantes eran la base. Tenía que conseguir sangre y cabello de ambos padres, así como de ella. El cabello no fue problema. Lo recolectó con el paso de las semanas de los cepillos de ambos. La sangre era el problema. Se sentía dividida entre tomarla cuando ellos durmieran o bien provocar un pequeño incidente para recolectar un poco, pero sangre dada voluntariamente siempre era más poderosa. La posibilidad de pedírselos implicaría explicarles la razón, y sería como caer en un agujero de conejo, tendría que explicar porqué necesitaba medidas tan extremas para proteger su hogar y se vería obligada a hablarles sobre la guerra. Y eso era algo que no quería hacer. Por lo que se decidió a provocar un pequeño accidente y recolectar la sangre que necesitará. 

Con su madre encontró la oportunidad una mañana en la que podaba sus rosales, con un movimiento de su varita, la herramienta se deslizó del agarre de su madre y le provocó un corte en la palma de su mano, Jean, consciente del corte soltó la herramienta, con sangre al suelo y Hermione se acercó con un pañuelo diligente, su madre le agradeció con una sonrisa. Con un hechizo no verbal con la varita en su bolsillo, Hermione recitó un episkey. La intención no era herir a su madre, sabía que el que la herida sanara abruptamente atraería atención hacia su persona, pero espero que su madre confiara en que fue magia accidental por parte de Hermione. Su mirada sospechosa se posó en ella, pero aceptó la sugerencia como cierta. Un corte no era un problema para ella, Jean Granger podía suturarlo con los ojos cerrados, pero, no tener una cicatriz era ciertamente agradecido. Hermione tomó el pañuelo y su madre fue rumbo a la cocina a tomar un gran vaso de agua para recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre. Encontrándose sola, Hermione se sentó en el suelo y con su varita extrajo la sangre de la herramienta y del pañuelo y la deposito en un vial. La sangre que había absorbido la tierra, le pareció adecuada, por lo que sólo extrajo las gotas que manchaban el pasto y parte del rosal. Al marcharse de ahí no había evidencia de lo que había sucedido. 

Unos días después encontró su oportunidad con su padre, abriendo el correo con poco cuidado, usaba un filoso abrecartas. Un hechizo no verbal, con la varita escondida en los pliegues de su vestido, fue lo único que hizo falta, un corte en su palma, de mismo tamaño y profundidad que él de su madre. Y tal y como en la situación pasada Hermione se acercó diligente con un pañuelo, Rick hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras Hermione apretaba su puño con cuidado y fuera de la vista invocaba otro episkey, el abrecartas yacía en el piso de madera del estudio ensangrentado. Pocos segundos después Rick Granger abrió su mano y sorprendido descubrió que ya no había herida. Hermione dio la misma excusa que ya le había dado a su madre, a lo que Rick agradeció sonriente. Hermione deslizó el pañuelo al interior de su mano y sugirió que su padre tomara líquidos para recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre. Su padre aceptó saliendo del estudio. Hermione repitió el proceso, lleno el vial con la sangre del pañuelo y la sangre del abrecartas. En el suelo de madera la sangre se deslizaba entre las tablas, y ella recogió los restos. Había obtenido la misma cantidad de sangre por ambos progenitores, tenía el cabello y ahora sólo tenía que esperar a la luna llena, que caía dentro de dos días, justamente la noche que sus padres irían a una gala benéfica en Londres, para realizar el ritual.

Hermione invirtió los siguientes días en leer una vez más a profundidad el ritual, confirmó con Viktor una última vez y junto todos los ingredientes en la caja transfigurada en la que había venido el pequeño ópalo. La noche llegó y sus padres se preparaban para salir. 

Jean Granger ataviada en un vestido de gala. Un largo vestido rojo escarlata, de hombros descubiertos y escote profundo, adherido a su torso y abriéndose debajo de su cintura en una cascada, con una larga abertura por donde se podía apreciar una de sus piernas. Su cabello perfectamente sostenido en un simple peinado alto. Joyería delicada y brillante. Ciertamente su madre se veía deslumbrante, acompañada de su padre ataviado de un sencillo esmoquin clásico, su cabello había logrado ser domado, perfectamente peinado. Ambos se veían dignos de aparecer en una portada de revista Muggle, y no dudaba que el día de mañana ambos saldrían en la sección de sociales de muchos periódicos ingleses. Los abrazo fuertemente, tratando de no arruinar sus atuendos. Y se ofreció a tomarles una foto desde las escaleras principales, las risas de sus padres fueron su respuesta, tomó la foto. Una para ellos y otra para ella, una foto mágica. 

Antes de salir ofrecieron una última vez que los acompañara, pero Hermione sabía que esa era su única oportunidad de realizar el ritual, por lo que rechazó una vez más la invitación. Ellos merecían ese idílico momento para ellos y ella necesitaba protegerlos.

Tomó un baño con tranquilidad, esparciendo sales de baño de vainilla y lavanda. Sumergiéndose en el agua caliente. Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que la Luna llena llegara al punto más alto y ella pudiera realizar el ritual. Disfruto los vapores aromáticos y la cálida sensación que la envolvía, relajada repasó una vez más la lista de ingredientes. Lo tenía todo ya preparado. Cuando el calor se evaporó, Hermione salió de la tina. Y se enfrentó una vez más a su reflejo. 

En esas semanas Hermione no había invertido un minuto en admirar su reflejo, había estado ocupada. Pero, en ese momento admiro su cuerpo desnudo. El cambio era claro, su piel tenía un saludable tono dorado, su cuerpo había recuperado peso y su tono muscular había mejorado mucho. Nunca había estado tan en forma. Las curvas de su pecho, sus caderas, habían regresado. Su feminidad volvía ser suya, sus huesos no se asomaban por su piel, su rostro se veía suave y delicado. Su cabello había crecido un poco, pero la insistencia de su madre mantenía a su cabellera en orden. rizos definidos y suaves ya eran cosa de todos los días. Se sintió satisfecha de sus resultados. Se veía y se sentía mucho mejor. Seco su cabello con un hechizo y con otro desenredo sus rizos, y los dejó sueltos tras su espalda. Se vistió con el vestido que usó con Viktor, y no se preocupó en usar zapatos. Tomó la caja y el pequeño puñal de plata que Viktor le había dado semanas antes. Él mismo que ella había transfigurado en las tijeras de jardinería de su madre y el abrecartas de su padre. Y tomó la poción que le tocaba esa noche, sintió su magia fortalecerse y sabía que lo necesitaría esa noche.

Se dirigió a la chimenea principal de la casa, posicionando el primer círculo en conjunto con unas gotas de sangre de las tres partes involucradas, y después se dirigió a la puerta principal de su hogar. Y posicionó el segundo pequeño círculo trenzado de los cabellos de sus padres y el suyo. Vertió una gota de la sangre de cada padre y una suya, con un corte de su brazo derecho que permanecía abierto. El pequeño círculo desapareció, integrándose a la casa, sacó un pequeño vial con las nubes de diamantes, y esparció la sustancia alrededor del perímetro de su casa, en cada puerta y ventana vertió una gota de la sangre de sus Padres y una suya, al terminar el círculo, brillaba en un tono cálido y hermoso, y lo cerró con el mismo encantamiento con el que lo había empezado sanguinem magicae ligatus in domum suam. Camino en dirección a los jardines y depósito otro círculo de cabello trenzado en el límite de los terrenos, un punto que abarcará las zonas que frecuentaban tanto sus padres, como ella. Y repitió el proceso con la sangre, vertiendo un poco de cada uno, sacó el vial con el Oro líquido, y trazó un círculo similar, abarcando los jardines, las caballerías, la piscina, el garage, dejando un poco de sangre en cada lugar frecuentado. Terminó el círculo en donde empezó, repitiendo el hechizo. Ahora, considerablemente cansada, porque el ritual le impedía curar la herida en su brazo, camino en dirección a los límites del terreno de su familia, era un terreno grande y tenía que terminar el ritual antes de la las 3 de la madrugada, con esfuerzo llegó a las imponentes rejas de la propiedad y dejó el último círculo apoyado en la reja, vertió la sangre y comenzó por última vez el ritual, comenzó el trayecto caminando a la par de las murallas, esparciendo la plata en polvo, en esta ocasión sólo su sangre acompañaba a la plata, el trayecto le pareció eterno, pero se forzó a terminarlo, terminó exhausta y por la posición de la Luna, muy cercana al tiempo límite. Al llegar al punto de inicio vertió unas gotas más de sangre y guardó el resto, apretó su mano en un puño y el círculo se iluminó, cerró el círculo con el encantamiento y el círculo brilló, fundiéndose con la reja. Miro sorprendida como los 3 círculos a la lejanía brillaban, protegiendo la casa, los jardines y los terrenos. Su brazo brilló, y el corte se cerró con 3 colores diferentes, los mismos que los de los círculos, brillando por un momento, antes de cicatrizar y regresar a su tono natural. 

Hermione lo sintió en ese momento, una consciencia que antes no tenía de su hogar. Podía sentir cada barrera y protección, a sí mismo como una profunda conexión con su hogar mismo. Una cálida sensación de seguridad. Exhausta, Hermione se dejó caer en el pasto. Con una mano temblorosa, busco dentro de la caja que aún llevaba, la poción renovadora de sangre, su magia se sentía poderosa, y aún con toda la magia invertida, se sentía renovada, como si su núcleo se hubiese fortalecido de su hogar, de su historia y su familia, y él mismo habitase en esa casa, pero la falta de sangre le pesaba. Al tomar la poción su cuerpo se sintió mucho mejor, no había notado lo débil y fría que se había sentido antes. Con paso lento regreso a su hogar, al cruzar la primera barrera, su magia la abrazó como una caricia, y al entrar al hogar, fue como una ola reconfortante, somnolienta avanzó rumbo a su habitación, y ni bien tocó la almohada con su cabeza, se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente despertó muy pasado el medio día. Su madre la despertó con una sonrisa preocupada, y una caricia en su cabello. Le había preocupado no verla en el comedor al ella haber despertado hace pocos minutos, había imaginado que Hermione estaría despierta como las últimas semanas desde muy temprano, pero, al parecer no había sido así, y al verla pudo descifrar que la razón se debía a que Hermione había trasnochado, el encontrarla vestida en algo más halagador que sus pijamas, le hizo sospechar que quizás Hermione había tenido compañía. Omitió el comentario, pero la idea no le molestó. Quizás Viktor Krum había pasado a verla anoche, ahora entendía el rechazo de Hermione a acompañarlos. 

Si es que ese había sido el caso, omitiría mencionárselo a su esposo, no necesitaba a Rick enfurecido con la idea de Viktor Krum pasando la noche con su hija. Ya había tenido la conversación pertinente con Hermione años antes, y sabía que Hermione era responsable, por lo que sólo hizo la nota mental de conseguir métodos anticonceptivos para su hija.

-Recuerda que hoy regresamos a Londres, Mione- le mencionó su madre con una caricia a sus pies descalzos mientras salía de la habitación, Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió. Se levantó y se duchó rápidamente, con un par de movimientos de varita, sus pertenencias de la escuela estaban empacadas en su baúl. Recolectó algunas prendas y otros objetos que necesitaría en Londres y quizás en la escuela e hizo otra maleta. Tomó el diario de Viktor y bajó a la cocina a desayunar, acompañada de sus padres, ambos ya vestidos y recorriendo la casa, en búsqueda de libros, papeles y otros esenciales, y asegurándose de que nada se olvidara. Crookshanks apareció a tiempo, no sabía dónde lograba esconderse el gato, pero, siempre llegaba a tiempo. Anoche había detectado su magia recorriendo los terrenos. Y con caricias y un suave tono logró convencerlo de entrar a la canasta de mimbre en donde solía transportarlo. Crookshanks con una mirada digna aceptó su destino. Había trabajadores en casa esa tarde, limpiando y cerrando la casa, cubriendo muebles con sábanas blancas, asegurando ventanas para el invierno y preparando la casa para la larga estadía en la que se mantendría vacía, eran todos muggles. Lo cual ella esperaba, ningún riesgo para su familia, le informaban las barreras. Cuando cada maleta estaba en la camioneta en el camino afuera de casa y cada persona, excepto por su familia ya se había marchado, ella pidió cerrar la puerta, su madre acepto, y ella con un encantamiento y la llave cerró el acceso al hogar. Subió al auto y miró con nostalgia su hogar, al llegar a la reja ella repitió el proceso, cerrando con llave y con el hechizo.  
Al salir rumbo a la carretera de campos verdes, Hermione concentró su atención escribiendo a Viktor, quien aliviado de saber que el ritual salió bien, expresó su orgullo a la habilidad de Hermione de vincularse con su hogar. Era magia poderosa y antigua. Algo que hoy en día casi ningún mago intentaría, especialmente no una bruja de 15 años. 

Pronto el paisaje cambió, los campos se volvieron poblados y la ciudad apareció, gigantesca y artificial. La casa de ciudad de la familia Granger estaba en Kensington, en el corazón de la ciudad, pero, rodeada de jardines, parques y hermosas casas. La casa Granger se encontraba en una tranquila arboleda. Blanca, con pilares de mármol flanqueando su entrada. Arbustos delimitaban el paso a la casa, así como una reja, su padre estacionó el auto enfrente de la casa y de la misma salió Martina, que había llegado a Londres antes, para preparar la casa. Con una sonrisa, Hermione ingresó a su hogar. En esa casa también tendría que establecer vínculos, sería más fácil conectarla a la casa principal, en lugar de crear una conexión de cero, pero tendría que esperar a la próxima luna nueva, lo que serían un par de semanas más. Lo que le daría tiempo de comprar lo que hacía falta. El viaje había sido largo, subió las escaleras despacio, en el piso superior dejó ir a Crookshanks de su canasta, quien maulló orgulloso antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Entro a su habitación, cerró la puerta y con un hechizo reviso la seguridad de su casa, implementó las barreras que consideraba necesarias, lo que se reducía a todas las barreras que había logrado implementar en su hogar antes del ritual vinculante. Y con un par de pasos más colapso en su cama. En un instante se quedó dormida, aún con algunos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana. 

La mañana siguiente Hermione despertó antes del alba, con su varita en mano y atenta revisó las protecciones de la casa. Al sentirse satisfecha, ordenó rápidamente su equipaje. Y sacó su ropa deportiva. Escribió una nota rápida y la pegó en la puerta de sus padres. Ató su cabello saliendo de la casa, con la varita en la mano, decidió esconderla en su atuendo y salió. Camino por las silenciosas calles y se dirigió a los jardines de Kensington, que no quedaba cerca de su hogar para continuar con su rutina matutina. Corrió hasta que el sol había salido por completo y el cielo estaba completamente iluminado, regreso a casa satisfecha con ese nuevo hábito que le brindaba tan buenos resultados.

En casa el desayuno cortesía de Martina la esperaba, agradecida, Hermione le sonrió. Pronto sus padres se unieron a ella, el comedor se llenó de papeles de su padre, quien trataba de rememorar todos los detalles de su nuevo caso, hoy era su primer día en la corte, y aunque ya se sabía preparado, le gustaba llegar con la mente clara y los detalles frescos. Hermione echaba un vistazo curiosa, había escuchado algo sobre el caso, y los detalles estaban a su alcance, Rick Granger sonrió divertido al ver la curiosidad de su hija, y en un movimiento discreto acercó los papeles en su dirección. El traje de Rick estaba perfectamente planchado y su cabellera peinada para regalarle ese tono serio que implementaba en la corte. Sus anteojos descansaban perezosos en la punta de su nariz, mientras disfrutaba de su tercera taza de café esa mañana. 

Por su parte su madre lucia un sencillo vestido negro, su cabello suelto en su espalda. Su madre también había traído trabajo a la mesa, revisaba los últimos informes del hospital desde su iPad, disfrutaba de su café matutino, y entre sorbos, observaba con una sonrisa a su familia. 

Pronto su padre se marchó a la corte, besando la frente de Hermione y robándole un beso a su esposa. Y su madre se marchó poco después, besando la mejilla de Hermione y acariciando con cariño su cabello. Al encontrarse sola Hermione se dio cuenta que en Londres tendría que cambiar su rutina y se decidió a visitar el callejón Diagon. Con su varita, suficiente dinero Muggle para intercambiar en Gringotts para comprar los ingredientes del ritual y ver que había nuevo, y una túnica sencilla que guardó en su bolso. Observó su atuendo, llevaba jeans al tobillo, un par de cómodos tenis blancos y una sencilla blusa negra. Lentes de sol para el caluroso día de verano y una chaqueta de piel negra, que metió en el bolso junto a su cartera. Una coleta alta mantenía su cabello lejos de su rostro. Salió de su hogar a paso tranquilo, dirigiéndose a la estación de metro más cercana, Queensway station en dirección a Cannon Street, la estación más cercana a al callejón Diagon. El trayecto fue tranquilo, aunque el vagón iba lleno, tuvo suerte de encontrar asiento. Camino en dirección al pequeño bar a paso tranquilo, Londres en el verano era algo que le gustaba disfrutar sin prisas. Al abrir las puertas del Caldero Chorreante, varios pares de ojos la miraron sorprendidos, ella sonrió y se dirigió a la parte trasera. Abrió su bolso y extrajo la túnica, la moda mágica siempre le parecería curiosa. Se puso la prenda por encima de sus prendas muggles, y divertida se dio cuenta que en realidad nadie lo notaría, quizás sus zapatos, pensó frunciendo su nariz, con un movimiento de varita sus tenis se convirtieron en sencillas zapatillas negras. Guardo las gafas de sol en su bolso y con otro hechizo cambió su tamaño y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con su varita tocó los ladrillos necesarios y esperó hasta que la entrada estuviera completamente abierta. Y entro. 

La magia la envolvió en un abrazo. Y con un suspiro satisfecho admiro la animada calle. Se sentía tan lejana a como ella se había sentido el último par de meses. Era feliz de ver que la comunidad mágica parecía ignorar la latente amenaza, muy lejano a lo que ella imaginaba. Viktor, Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny, y el casi inexistente Harry eran su única relación con el mundo mágico. Desde el año pasado había cancelado su suscripción al Profeta. Y el Quisquilloso era más una gaceta que un periódico informativo. Había vida en las distintas calles. Niños corriendo por las tiendas. Mujeres ataviadas con sombreros elegantes tomando té en los cafés que había en algunas Terrazas. Podía escuchar el ulular de las lechuzas en la tienda de mascotas, podía oler el chocolate de la tienda de dulces. Con paso ligero se dirigió a Gringotts, primeramente debía de cambiar el dinero Muggle que traía en el bolsillo y planeaba depositar parte de ello, para poder mantener a flote sus compras a domicilio. El imponente edificio se encontraba ante ella. Y con paso decidido entro al recinto. Los duendes huraños y diligentes la miraban con ojos críticos, y ella respetuosa se dirigió al duende más cercano que no parecía especialmente ocupado. 

-Buenos días- saludó Hermione sacando de su bolsillo su bolso expansible. Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido de reconocimiento -me gustaría cambiar libras esterlinas a galeones, por favor- informó extrayendo los billetes de su billetera. 

-El cambió es 5 libras esterlinas por un galeón- informó en una voz raposa el duende, Hermione asintió. -¿cuántas libras gusta cambiar? 

-5 mil libras- informó deslizando el grueso paquete de billetes. 

-En operaciones de más de 500 galeones, solemos dar la mitad en oro y la mitad debe de ingresar a su bóveda- Hermione esperaba esto, así que asintió comprensiva. 

-¿Su llave?- pidió el duende, a lo cual Hermione le tendió la pequeña llave y él la tomó con sus filosos dedos -espere un momento- le indicó mientras llevaba su dinero y su llave. Gringotts era un lugar hermoso para esperar, admirar sus cielos rasos, cada pequeño detalle que adornaba esa sala. No tardo mucho en regresar el duende, con un pequeño saco de terciopelo verde y lo que parecía un recibo. Pidió su firma, con una pluma de sangre, en la que establecía haber recibido su dinero, así como su dinero depositado. Leyó atentamente el recibo, siempre leía antes de firmar un documento, su padre la había instruido bien en temas legales. Al terminar su firma, que le provocó un pequeño espasmo por el agudo dolor, tomó el pequeño sacó y con un respetuoso gracias se marchó del banco. 

Su primer destino fue Slug & Jiggers, una pequeña tienda de ingredientes de pociones y venta de balanzas y otras herramientas para pociones. Sospechaba que no iba a encontrar ahí lo que buscaba, pero, no perdía nada intentándolo. Al entrar, el poderoso olor de las pociones que se revolvían solas a fuego lento, alteró su sistema, la temperatura dentro de la tienda era desagradable. Claramente la tienda era pensada para estudiantes inexpertos de educación básica. Una tienda poco preparada, pero sumándose a la idea fantástica del callejón diseñada para los jóvenes estudiantes. No invirtió mucho tiempo en observar el interior de los calderos y se dirigió al mostrador. 

-Buenos días- llamo dirigiendo su voz a la trastienda, donde podía escuchar otras pociones burbujear. Pronto un hombre joven delgado y alto, portando una túnica con manchas misteriosas y frescas salió de la trastienda. 

-Buenos días, señorita- saludó el dependiente, mientras limpiaba su varita con su túnica, Hermione levantó una ceja sorprendida, más no dijo nada. -¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- preguntó con una sonrisa. 

-Tengo una lista de ingredientes- respondió extendiendo un pequeño pergamino en su dirección -los he comprado en Watson & Felton, por medio de envíos internacionales, pero me preguntaba si ustedes los manejan- atenta a su reacción, Hermione noto su sorpresa. 

-Plata en polvo lo tenemos en almacén, oro líquido tendríamos que ordenarlo y...- frunció el ceño con sorpresa -nubes de diamante no lo manejamos- con una mueca de disculpa, le devolvió el pergamino. 

-¿Cuáles son los precios del oro líquido y de la plata en polvo?- Preguntó mientras guardaba el pergamino. 

-250 galeones por medio kilo de plata y 500 galeones por 250 mililitros de oro- Hermione lo miro sorprendida, no necesitaba mucha cantidad, pero, le estaban cobrando 10 veces más que el servicio internacional, con envío incluido. El joven soltó una risa incómoda.

-Ingredientes difíciles de encontrar y muy costosos- justificó el joven, balanceando su peso y enfocando su atención en las pociones. Hermione asintió, bien podía terminar su búsqueda ahí y hacer el pedido una vez llegara a casa. Pero, sabía bien que en envíos internacionales existía el riesgo del extravío. Y ella necesitaba hacer el ritual en menos de dos semanas. 

-Muchas gracias, pero necesito todos los elementos- justifico apenada. El encargado asintió comprensivo mientras el sonido de una fuerte explosión llegó desde la trastienda. Hermione se despidió con un gesto y salió rápidamente de la tienda. Frunció su nariz ante el pensamiento del desperdicio de espacio e ingredientes que era la tienda a cargo de tan incompetente mago. 

Pensó en revisar las otras boticas del callejón, y si no encontraba lo que buscaba, bien podría echar un vistazo al callejón Knockturn. No tuvo suerte en las otras boticas, ninguna parecía tener las nubes de diamantes y sus precios seguían siendo demasiado altos. Con un suspiro continuó su camino, dado que ya estaba ahí, decidió visitar el nuevo negocio de Fred y George. Una explosión de color en una intersección del callejón. El edificio estaba rodeado de curiosos y rebosante de clientes. Risas, calderos burbujeantes y música llenaban sus sentidos. Sin mucho debate era el edificio más animado de la zona. Y le trajo una sincera sonrisa el saber el éxito de sus amigos. 

Observaba con interés los anaqueles, si los gemelos enfocarán esa pasión y aprendizaje por las bromas a áreas académicas, podrían revolucionar el mundo. Aunque en tiempos como este, las risas eran igual de importantes que el conocimiento, se recodó contemplativa . Detuvo sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando un par de fuertes brazos la jalaron por detrás estrechándola en un abrazo. 

-Mira, mira, lo que nos trajo el día, Fred- ronroneo el que suponía era George en su oído, ella soltó una carcajada, aún atrapada en los brazos de los gemelos Weasley. 

-Lo veo, lo veo, hermano- ronroneo en respuesta Fred en su otro oído. Y otra carcajada escapó de sus labios. Ambos la soltaron, y cada uno le dio un fuerte abrazo. 

-Hermione Granger, ¿dónde te has metido este verano?- preguntó Fred imitando el tono que usaba su madre para reprenderlos. Hermione le dio un suave golpe en el brazo como respuesta. 

-Respeta a tu madre, Fred- lo regaño Hermione juguetona. 

-Sí, Fred, escucha a tu madre- intercedió el gemelo a quien Hermione había regañado.

-Fred, respeta a tus mayores- respondió el otro gemelo conteniendo una carcajada.

-Muy graciosos- los reprendió Hermione, entre carcajadas, llevaba meses sin reír, y vaya que se sentía bien volver a hacerlo -felicidades por la tienda, Freds- extendió sus brazos enfatizando sus palabras -fácilmente son la tienda más exitosa del callejón- impregnó su orgullo por su trabajo en sus palabras, lo que provocó un sonrojo en ambos, curiosa de su reacción, decidió tentar su suerte y quizás aprovechar la situación. 

-Excelentes hechizos y pociones, muchachos- se acercó a las pociones, aún con su tono de admiración y orgullo -esta por ejemplo, invención suya, ¿verdad?- su asombro era real, así que exagerarlo en realidad era fácil -No creo que incluso Snape haya considerado los usos de las nubes de diamantes como potenciador de una simple poción de amor. Y el que hayan, no sólo agudizado, pero perfeccionar y enfocar a áreas específicas sus efectos, para conseguir más que un simple enamoramiento, pero una variedad de sentimientos...- negó divertida, era aterrador el pensar las consecuencias de sus invenciones si eran usadas con fines más allá de una buena broma. El sonrojo en los muchachos se mantenía, pero, ahora era acompañado de orgullo, sus pechos inflados y su postura perfecta. Halagos de este tipo viniendo de Hermione no eran poca cosa, ni sucedía todos los días. 

-Haré una osada asunción- declaró al sentirse segura de tener el terreno preparado para su solicitud -usaron oro líquido en la poción de "admiración profesional" y usaron plata en polvo para "enfriar las cosas"- afirmó usando una entonación dudosa. Ambos la observaron detenidamente, después entre ellos, comunicándose con su mirada, afirmando antes de tomarla, cada uno, de sus brazos y llevarla a la trastienda. En el camino saludo a Lee Jordan que atendía a los clientes en el mostrador. 

Al llegar a la trastienda, George cerró la cortina y murmuró un hechizo. Y Fred la observo con los brazos cruzados. 

-Debemos de tener cuidado con los secretos corporativos- explicó George, Hermione asintió comprensiva, sus recetas valían, irónicamente, oro, comprendía el secretismo.

-¿Cómo podemos comprar tu silencio?- concluyó Fred. Hermione lo miro sorprendida. 

-No planeó vender sus recetas o volverme su competencia- declaró sorprendida. Ambos asintieron analizando la situación, más no su respuesta. Hermione era confiable, más aún sentía la mirada curiosa de Fred sobre ella.

-Confiamos en ti, Mione- declaró George, intercediendo en la conversación, posicionándose a un lado de su hermano y golpeando su costado para que aceptara sus palabras. Fred asintió, cambiando su semblante por una sonrisa. 

-Confiamos- afirmó Fred juguetón -me sorprende que lo descubrirás tan rápido- confeso finalmente -creí que descubrir algo así te tomaría tiempo, no solo escasos 5 minutos en la tienda- rasco su nuca avergonzado, lo cual sorprendió a Hermione. 

-Eso no quita importancia al hecho de que yo gane- agregó George exigiendo tanto con su tono como un gesto en dirección a Fred. Quien resignado sacó un puñado de galeones y de mala gana de los dio a su hermano. El cual sonreía juguetón ante la recompensa de su apuesta ilícita. La mirada indignada, más potencialmente divertida, de Hermione los reprendió. Sin mucho efecto dada la carcajada que quería escapar de sus labios.

-¿Ya lo esperaban?- preguntó sorprendida al recomponer su tono, ambos asintieron. -¿Y qué planeaban hacer con ello? Además de apostar sobre mis capacidades. ¿Contratarme?- su chiste se volvió realidad al ver cómo asentían los gemelos. 

-Más bien una asociación- declaró George sonriente -intercambiaríamos investigaciones y los resultados los dividimos, a los que podamos encontrarles uso nos los quedamos, los que no, serás libre de patentarlos o implementarlos en las áreas que desees- el tono sugerente de George y la brillante sonrisa de Fred hacían un buen trabajo convenciéndola. Más ella no necesitaba ser convencida, el acceso a sus recursos y a sus ingeniosos descubrimientos le interesaba desde que entró a la tienda. Más simuló pensarlo unos minutos, para generar interés. 

-De acuerdo- acepto estrechando ambos manos que se presentaban ante ella -¿podría pedirles algunos ingredientes para jugar con algunas ideas?- los ojos de los gemelos brillaron como respuesta.

Salió de la tienda con un arsenal de ingredientes nuevos, incluidos los elementos para el ritual. Habían quedado de acuerdo en que dentro de las siguientes semanas Hermione tendría acceso a la sala de experimentación de los gemelos. La comunicación sería a través de lechuzas y una vez regresará a Hogwarts, se reunirían un par de veces en Hogsmade. Satisfecha, Hermione caminaba rumbo a la salida del callejón cuando visualizó la tienda de Quidditch y pensó en Harry. Ese pensamiento le recordó, cual agua helada sobre su cabeza que el cumpleaños de Harry era mañana. Como una autónoma entro a la tienda, preguntó en el mostrador por la escoba más veloz en su repertorio y la pidió, con paquete de accesorios y cuidados de lujo. Le costó la mórbida suma de mil galeones, lo que le llevó a regresar a Gringotts y realizar un gran retiro de su bóveda. El duende la miro con malos ojos. El dependiente estuvo apunto de besar el piso por el que andaba y sus atenciones y halagos la incomodaron un poco. Sonrojada se dirigió a un pequeño café, y con una taza de humeante té, escribió una nota para Harry. 

Harry,   
Lo siento. No tengo más palabras que mis más sinceras disculpas. Debí de estar ahí, cada día que pasaba sentía como si esta distancia me comiera viva. La vergüenza de ser cobarde y no estar ahí cuando lo necesitabas. Eres mi hermano, te amo y me duele el no haberme sentido lo suficientemente completa para estar ahí contigo. Pero, el tiempo me ayudó a curar mis heridas y me ayudó a reconstruirme.   
Por primera vez en meses me siento parecida a mi misma de nuevo. 

El regalo cuenta de dos partes. El dependiente de la tienda mencionó que era su mejor modelo, y tú tendrás que verificar la veracidad de la misma. Escogí una escoba para ti, porque hace 3 años, con la escoba que Sirius mando para ti, mi necesidad de protegerte nos hizo pelear de manera estúpida y prolongada. Me arrepiento de no haber confiado en ti, de no controlar mi necesidad de asegurarme de tu seguridad. Más este regalo tiene la intención de declarar que cuentas con mi absoluta confianza, Harry. E imagine que quizás querrías mantener la escoba de Sirius para ti, en lugar de correr el riesgo de repetir el destino de la Nimbus en los partidos de Quidditch. Sé de buena fuente que este modelo es perfecto para un buscador.

La segunda parte consiste de algo que he querido darte desde que te conozco. Un hogar. Desde las vacaciones de navidad de nuestro primer año, quise darte aquello que tus tíos fallaron en darte. Pero, en ese entonces mis padres me detuvieron por ser menor de edad y no contar con el permiso de hacerlo. Incluso mi padre investigó maneras legales muggles y mágicas de quitar tu custodia de tus tíos, pero, pronto entendí que la magia de tu madre hacía esa casa tu mejor opción. Este verano encontré una solución, aunque sólo quede un verano más, ya no tendrás que pasarlo con ellos. Anexo los documentos legales para tu emancipación legal Muggle y mi más cordial invitación para que te mudes a mi hogar. Ahora que puedo protegerte, quiero que seas parte de mi familia, como siempre lo has sido. 

Pd. Todas tus dudas podemos resolverlas una vez regresemos a Hogwarts, no confío en la capacidad del ministerio de no interceder en asuntos de naturaleza privada. 

Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Con todo mi amor, Hermione. 

Selló la carta con pequeño hechizo. Y la pego al paquete con el regalo para Harry. Los documentos legales los había mantenido en su bóveda de Gringotts por casi 5 años, esperando el momento correcto para poder hacer esto. Y un sentimiento de satisfacción la inundaba al ser finalmente capaz de hacerlo. Genuina felicidad. Relajada se recargó en su asiento, mirando la alegre calle. Familias prevenidas que visitaban temprano el callejón para las compras de inicio de clases. Algunas damas refinadas en túnicas primorosas. Una dama en particular llamó su atención, alta, delgada y con una figura reminiscente a su madre. Era joven, rubia, y de ojos de un intenso tono azul. Rasgos delicados, escondidos en una máscara de frialdad. Había señales de cansancio en ella y un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad que no podía quitarse de encima. Salía de Gringotts a paso rápido y paso a su lado, dedicándole una sola mirada. Creyó detectar sorpresa en ella, familiaridad, como si la reconociera, pero, no realmente. No fue más de un segundo, antes de que continuara su camino y se perdiera en la lejanía. Regreso su atención a su té, tratando de no poner mucha atención al suceso. Y continuó con su día.

Después de terminar su taza de té, se dirigió de vuelta a la tienda de los gemelos. y les pidió el favor de entregar el regalo de Harry en la madriguera, le ofrecieron llevarla, más ella no se sentía preparada para ello. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Reticentes, aceptaron su decisión y le prometieron que el paquete estaría ahí mañana temprano. Hermione se despidió con un abrazo y con la promesa de continuar las investigaciones y pasar a visitarlos durante las siguientes semanas. 

Hermione se marchó del callejón satisfecha, en sus manos estaban los ingredientes que necesitaba, y en dos semanas, cuando la luna llegara al punto correcto, ella podría vincular su casa en Londres y asegurar la seguridad de sus padres. Harry tendría un feliz cumpleaños, esperaba que su regalo, así como su oferta le gustaran. Al salir del callejón, se quitó la túnica y regreso sus lentes de sol a su lugar. Volvió a expandir su bolso a su tamaño normal y con cuidado metió los ingredientes que los gemelos le habían dado. Salió al pequeño bar y con un gesto amable dirigido a Tom se despidió, saliendo del bar con las miradas curiosas aún fijas en ella. Decidió tomar un taxi a casa, los ingredientes podían ser volátiles y dada la hora, el metro debía estar lleno. Una vez en casa tomó un libro y el diario de Víctor y continuó su investigación. Poco después regresaron sus padres y cenaron juntos. La conversación amena y relajada. Hugo, el mejor amigo de su padre y socio de su bufete legal, le mandaba saludos, y al parecer Charles, su hijo y el amigo más antiguo de Hermione, aprovechaba su verano recorriendo India en motocicleta. Hermione sonrió ante la idea, extrañaba a Charles, pero, estaba feliz de saber que no la viera en ese estado y que aprovechaba y disfrutaba su libertad.

Los días siguientes días se sumergió en su rutina, dormía 8 relajadas horas sin sueños, cortesía de su patronus, corría por las mañanas en los jardines de Kensigton, y en su segundo día en Londres decidió enlistarse a clases de defensa personal. Lo adapto a su rutina y asistía 2 horas diarias 5 días a la semana. Sus mejorados hábitos alimenticios se adaptaron a su rutina, nutriéndola. La constante presencia de Viktor se mantenía en su vida, le hizo saber que pronto saldría en una gira deportiva por Europa y la investigación se alentaría. Ella le felicito y le dejo saber el orgullo que sentía por él y sus logros. Hermione amaba a Viktor y deseaba lo mejor para él. Sus fines de semana se sumergió en pasar el tiempo con sus padres. Desayunos y cenas familiares eran una tradición Granger y trataron de expandirlo a idas al cine, a museos y caminatas por la ciudad en fines de semana. Incluso ocasionales idas de compras para satisfacer a su madre. Visitó el callejón Diagon dos veces más e intercambió resultados con los gemelos, así como experimentaron las teorías a las que llegaban por ambos lados, sin percances y con resultados interesantes. También depositó más dinero a su bóveda, para asegurarse de no quedarse sin fondos para su año escolar y su hábito lector.

En un parpadeo las dos semanas terminaron, sus padres salieron a cenar, a sugerencia suya, y ella aprovechó el tener la casa vacía para repetir el proceso previo al ritual. Tomó un baño caliente, vistió el mismo vestido blanco y con los ingredientes en sus manos se dispuso a hacer el ritual después de tomar la poción que le tocaba ese día, fortaleciéndose para lo que venía a continuación.

Primero depositó uno de los círculos de cabello trenzado en la chimenea así como un poco de su sangre y de la poca que le restaba de sus padres. Después, con los tres viales en mano dibujo un solo círculo alrededor del perímetro de la casa, su sangre fluía en el círculo y finalizó en la puerta principal, así como en la reja, en donde depositó un círculo trenzado en cada uno. Así como la respectiva sangre. Y cerró el círculo con el encantamiento una última vez, sanguinem magicae ligatus in domum suam. Desde la reja de la casa visualizo los 3 círculos lumínicos envolviendo su hogar, en este caso los tres estaban trenzados y entretejidos con su magia y con la casa de campo, se sentían como una unidad. Al entrar a la casa una sensación satisfactoria y cálida lamió su centro mágico, sintió una paz que hacía varias semanas que sentía pérdida. Satisfecha sintió como los lazos que la unían a la casa del campo, se entretejían con los lazos que había en esta casa y por lo tanto se unían a ella. Parte del hechizo era una conexión Floo privada y directa con la casa de campo, una salida de emergencia. Dado que la conexión con la casa principal era más poderosa y por lo tanto, la hacía un lugar más seguro.

Al terminar el ritual, se sintió francamente exhausta. Con un movimiento de varita recolectó los ingredientes restantes y tomó la poción restauradora de sangre, en esta ocasión no había perdido tanta sangre, más nunca estaba de más prevenir, y se marchó a su habitación. Una vez más se quedó dormida ni bien tocó su cama. 

Viktor empezó la gira europea así que la investigación disminuyó considerablemente, por lo que, tranquila al saber que su hogar estaba seguro, invirtió más tiempo en la experimentación de pociones y hechizos para los gemelos. Encontró un uso diferente para el varitaserum, la misma propiedad que te impedía mentir, podía funcionar como un desinhibidor, por lo que había logrado averiguar, la sensación era similar al Félix Felicis, cuyas consecuencias dependían del usuario al no proveer como tal buena suerte. Más el Félix Felicis era costoso y difícil de conseguir y preparar. La poción fue un éxito, especialmente entre los jóvenes magos que necesitaban valor para declararse ante una bruja, para pedir un ascenso o intentar algún truco de Quidditch o alguna otro deporte extremo que necesitará esa ayuda extra. Era una buena broma también, pero ligeramente peligrosa. La llamaron valentía Gryffindor embotellada, y no sorprendió a Hermione que se volviera un éxito. Hermione tenía todos los materiales que necesitaría para su ciclo escolar incluso antes de que la lista fuese enviada junto con sus calificaciones al inicio de Agosto. Calificaciones sorprendentemente excelentes, que se mantenían como todos los años, con una excepción: defensa contra las artes oscuras, en donde tenía un brillante e inusual excelente. Suponía que el tonto examen escrito influyó mayormente en esa calificación. 

Sus padres siempre orgullosos la sacaron a cenar a la ciudad como lo hacían cada verano que Hermione recibía sus calificaciones, este año no hubo prisas y fueron más tarde en el verano. Era un restaurante elegante, y comida deliciosa, la noche fue maravillosa. El día siguiente su madre se tomó el día libre para comprar juntas ropa para el siguiente año. Hermione lo permitió, sabiendo que su madre lo disfrutaba y en realidad no era una molestia. Estaba a punto de irse por casi un año, así que todo el tiempo que pudieran pasar juntas era bienvenido. Después de algunas tiendas, donde su madre la convenció de cambiar su vestuario un poco e incluso cambiar el atuendo cómodo que llevaba ese día, por un vestido de verano y delicadas zapatillas, que ella hechizo en secreto para hacerlas cómodas, a lo que hizo lo propio con los zapatos de su madre. Lo había hecho todo el verano, para tratar de aliviar un poco sus largas jornadas en el hospital. Se arreglaron el cabello en un salón Muggle y su madre logró convencerla de aceptar un recorte a sus rizos, que le daban el efecto permanente que su madre conseguía cuando la peinaba, una delicada cascada de rizos que enmarcaba su rostro y bajaba por su espalda hasta poco más allá de su cintura. Su madre la llevó en dirección a donde ella después se dio cuenta que era el callejón Diagon. 

-Necesitas un nuevo uniforme- fue la simple respuesta ante la pregunta no formulada, la sonrisa satisfecha de su madre, confirmó que ese había sido el plan desde el principio. Si antes se había sentido fuera de lugar en el pequeño y oscuro bar, con su madre y su vestido de verano, se sintió completamente reluciente y extraña. Su madre le dio poca importancia, caminando por el lugar sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de los magos y brujas. Hermione saludó avergonzada a Tom y juntas se dirigieron a la pared que las separaba del callejón. 

-No traje túnicas, mamá- dijo antes de tocar la pared.

-Luces fabulosa, mi amor- le respondió su madre quitándole importancia al asunto. Hermione sabía que en esos atuendos no habría ojos que no se detuvieran en ellas. Más en realidad no le importaba mucho, en caso de volverse incómodo, precisamente venían a comprar túnicas. Los relucientes ojos sorprendidos de su madre ante la magia, nunca se volvían viejos para ella, mientras abría la entrada al callejón. Su sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro mientras recorrían la avenida y veían los escaparates. Aprovecho el que su madre no le prestara atención, para reducir las bolsas de compras y guardarlas en su bolso. Las brujas purasangre en los distintos cafés no alejaban su mirada de Hermione y su madre. Su belleza era indudable. Y ese conjunto de camisa blanca de mangas largas, y una falda larga plateada que hacía que cada movimiento se sintiera etéreo. Su figura marcada por un pequeño cinturón blanco que combinaba con las zapatillas de tacón alto escondidas en la falda.*  
El atuendo era completamente diferente a lo que usaban las brujas. Y el efecto era claro, los magos que veían a su madre, no podían separar sus ojos de ella. Mientras que su madre poca atención les prestaba, conversando con Hermione o bien mirando los escaparates. Llegaron a Madam Malkin y su madre se acercó a pedir la atención de alguna dependiente. La misma Madam Malkin las atendió. Quien no desperdició tiempo en admirar el atuendo de su madre y en menor medida el suyo. La conversación fue dominada por ambas mujeres, mientras medían a Hermione y su madre daba indicaciones y especificaciones. 

Hermione se desconectó de la situación y permitió que su madre tomara todas las decisiones. Vago con su mirada la tienda, y curiosa encontró a una joven y hermosa bruja rubia a un costado de la tienda, siendo atendida por otra dependiente, quien miraba en su dirección. Era la misma mujer rubia que vio hace algunas semanas saliendo de Gringotts, en su momento le pareció curiosa y ahora parecía que la curiosidad se volvió recíproca. Viéndola en comparación con su madre, debían de tener la misma edad. Pero, en la mujer había marcas de cansancio que, aunque trataba de esconderlas, Hermione las conocía bastante bien para reconocerlas. Esa extraña sensación de creer conocerla de alguna manera, no se despegaba de ella. La mujer rubia escondía su curiosidad dando indicaciones a la dependiente y mirando más allá de ellas, pero su mirada siempre regresaba a su madre.

Madam Malkin convenció a su madre de llevarse una túnica también, y Hermione bajo de la plataforma dejando el espacio libre para que le tomaran las medidas a su madre, y se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en la sala. La mujer rubia terminó sus compras y se dirigía a la salida cuando tropezó con su madre. Susurro algo, a lo cual su madre negó sorprendida. Ambas mujeres se observaron por un largo momento, antes de que la rubia saliese de la tienda a paso apresurado. Cuando preguntó más tarde a su madre, ella le dijo que la mujer preguntó una sola cosa, un nombre. Adaline. Hermione y su madre no tenían idea de con quien la había confundido la mujer rubia, y su madre no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. 

Las compras terminaron tranquilas, su madre se mostró muy interesada en intercambiar ideas con Madam Malkin y establecieron el contacto entre ellas. Se marcharon de la tienda con varias bolsas y las miradas curiosas continuaron fuera de la tienda. Hermione la guió a un pequeño café y compartieron un té para dar por terminada la tarde. 

-Hermione- le llamó su madre, la atención de la muchacha se centró en ella -tu padre y yo hemos querido estar seguros de tu seguridad, desde que entraste a este mundo- gesticuló abarcándolo todo -hemos puesto especial atención en el tema. Sabemos que eres brillante y muy capaz, pero siempre se ha sentido como si estuviésemos en desventaja. Mandándote a un mundo que desconocemos sin las herramientas que tus compañeros tienen- Hermione tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón. -Por muchos años no estuve ahí para ti, mi amor- confeso con un tono tranquillo -y es algo que me ha dolido, me perdí muchos de tus grandes logros y quiero que sepas que no planeo perderme ninguno más- su mirada amorosa y vulnerable se posó en su hija y Hermione le sonrió, agradecida.

-Quiero que sepas, que puedes contar con nosotros, quizás no podamos hacer mucho, pero siempre lo daremos todo por ti- le prometio su madre con un gesto amoroso -confía en que estaremos ahí para ti, siempre- Hermione asintió y se levantó para abrazar fuertemente a su madre. Pronto acabaron la tarde de compras y fueron a casa.

Jean Granger era una mujer apasionada. Conoció a Frederick Granger en la universidad, cuando ambos asistían a universidades distintas, pero, se conocieron en una fiesta de verano, en su primer año escolar. Se casaron jóvenes, apenas unos meses después de conocerse, . Y con menos de 20 años Jean se embarazó. Hermione nunca conoció a sus abuelos maternos, fallecieron cuando ella era una infante, pero sabía que era una familia adinerada, así que no fue un problema el que Jean continuara su educación y criara con ayuda a su bebé. Los primeros años de su vida, Hermione recordaba a su madre estudiando, ella le infundió su amor por la lectura. La carrera de su padre fue más corta y pronto estaba en la corte, era un exitoso y apasionado abogado. Al no necesitar el dinero, su bufete representaba en su mayoría a aquellos que realmente lo necesitaban, más no podían costearlo. Su socio y mejor amigo era Hugo Richards, quien también era el padrino de Hermione y básicamente su tío. Habían coincidido en la universidad, y la rivalidad entre ambos no tardo mucho en convertirse en amistad. Hugo era la única familia que tenía, más allá de sus padres. Sus abuelos paternos habían muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña para recordarlo, los detalles nunca fueron claros, más sabía que había sido un accidente, y al ser sus padres hijos únicos, no había más familia para ambos. 

Nunca sintió que algo le faltara, y siempre supo que la razón de porque su madre invertía tanto tiempo en su carrera era con el fin de ayudar a otros. Ella estaba sumamente orgullosa de ello, más era cierto que durante su infancia la presencia de su madre no era prolongada, y eso la unió más a su padre. Durante muchos años visitar el bufete o la corte, era parte de sus días, y en realidad a Hermione no le molestaba. Charles, el hijo de Hugo, siempre la acompañaba, aunque Charles era 2 años más grande que Hermione, se criaron juntos. La única consecuencia de la ausencia de Jean en la infancia de Hermione fue que Hermione desarrollara una relación más cercana a su padre, y la falta de una presencia femenina en su día a día se vio reflejado en su apariencia. Mientras las otras niñas de su edad se preocupaban por cosas superfluas y banales, Hermione leía, y se preocupaba por el mundo. Política, leyes y justicia. Y nunca pensaba demasiado en su apariencia, si la prenda estaba limpia y su cabello fuera de su rostro, no le daba mucha importancia a su apariencia. 

Jean trabajo duro para posicionarse en el punto de su carrera al que quería llegar lo más rápido posible, para poder estar ahí para su hija, pero, en realidad estaba dividida entre su pasión por su carrera y el amor infinito que le tenía a su familia. Rick más de una vez había hablado el tema con ella. Rick la apoyaba por completo, así como ella lo había hecho por él, y estaba orgulloso de la carrera de su esposa, pero la extrañaba en su vida y los años que perdía con su hija nadie podría reponérselos. Al Hermione cumplir 7 años, Jean empezó su carrera de forma real, al terminar largos años de estudios y residencias. Invertía muchos días y noches en el hospital y ella esperaba que en un par de años más, podría bajar el ritmo vertiginoso que llevaba, para posicionarse justo donde quería llegar. Pero, cuando Hermione cumplió 10 años su vida cambió. Una mujer con porte orgulloso y ropas extrañas se presentó a su puerta, un sábado que Jean pasaba con su hija y le informó que Hermione era una bruja. A partir de ese momento, la división entre ambas se volvió un abismo. Hermione entró a un mundo completamente nuevo. Emocionada de pertenecer, por primera vez en su vida. 

Su Mione era una niña inteligente y gentil, pero hacer amigos siempre le fue difícil. Los niños de su edad no la apreciaban. Solían darla por sentado, aprovechándose de su bondad para que ella les hiciera sus deberes o ayudara en sus exámenes. Era una pequeña niña solitaria, cuya única presencia estable y continua, más allá de su familia, era Charles. Quien la defendía ferozmente de los malos tratos de los otros niños. Esa una razón más del porque Jean lo apreciaba como si fuese su propio hijo. Pero, Charles no podía estar siempre ahí para Hermione, su madre vivía en Estados Unidos, y Charles pasaba varias semanas al año allá. La diferencia de edad era otro factor, Charles ya había intentado crear precedentes para infundir respeto hacia Hermione infiltrándose a su escuela y su grado. Pero, cuando Charles cumplió 11 años, tuvo que cumplir la regla de su madre y entrar a la escuela en Norteamérica. Un internado, similar al de Hermione, más sin la magia. Hermione resintió la distancia, estableciendo que ella también quería marcharse para seguir a Charles, más sus padres no lo permitieron y trataron, sin éxito, de buscar el lado positivo en su día a día. La llegada de la magia a su vida, ayudó mucho, le regreso el brillo a sus ojos.

Hermione fue informada de su estatus como bruja un año antes de marcharse a Hogwarts, el internado que la instruirá sobre el mundo al que pertenecería. La escuela que le robaba a su hija 9 meses al año. Y aprovecho ese año para instruirse, la primera vez que visitaron ese curioso callejón Diagon, Hermione salió con toneladas de libros de todos los temas imaginables. Y a lo largo de ese año, se instruyó en todas las áreas a las que tuvo acceso. Jean e incluso Rick habían tomado prestados varios libros para instruirse en el tema. Y durante la siguiente visita al callejón Diagon, Jean había conseguido libros especializados en medicina mágica y Rick en derecho mágico. Las diferencias era aterradoras en el aspecto legal, por una parte sus entendimientos en el área eran arcaicos. Así como sus ropas y sus hábitos, (lechuzas mensajeras, por favor) sus entendimientos de los derechos de criaturas mágicas y de personas de sangre sucia, eran arcaicas. Una sociedad construida por estirados arcaicos, orgullosos de su endogamia. Su mentalidad cerrada al cambio y a la diversidad era repulsiva. Más había bastantes aspectos que hacían a los magos superiores, omitiendo el obvio aspecto de la magia. No había racismo de razas entre los magos. Los matrimonios interraciales, que hace 50 años eran ilegales en gran parte de los países primermundistas muggles, jamás fueron un tema extraño para un mago o bruja. La segregación era por el estatus de sangre. Y cual la sociedad Romana, con quien compartían muchas similitudes, las relaciones homosexuales eran habituales entre magos. Una relación entre bruja y bruja era extraña, porque, para sorpresa de pocos, la sociedad mágica también era machista. No de forma tan abierta como el aspecto sanguíneo. Pero entre las grandes esferas de la sociedad mágica, veían a la mujer como una esposa trofeo y progenitora de cuantos bebés le fuera posible gestar. En las esferas cotidianas la mujer tenía más libertad, más el aspecto del lesbianismo aún era visto con malos ojos. El desperdiciar a dos brujas perfectamente capaces de producir bebés mágicos, les parecía absurdo. Las bellas mujeres que había observado en esos viajes al callejón, eran simples accesorios para sus maridos, y eso le parecía extremadamente triste. 

Jean se había criado en una familia aristocrática, también se habían esperado de ella aspectos sociales de los que no pudo escapar en su adolescencia, más su padre le dejó en claro que esperaba de ella una carrera exitosa, sin importar él área en la que decidiera fungir la misma. Su padre se mostró orgulloso de su decisión de volverse cardióloga. Y aunque falleció antes de que ella terminara sus estudios, su padre la inspiró a exigirse más de ella misma. Había asumido los roles que le había heredado, haciéndose cargo de las responsabilidades que venían con el título nobiliario que cargaba en su cabeza. Ella no administraba la carga que venía con las distintas caridades de su familia, más era más que generosa con las donaciones y aceptaba asistir a cuantos eventos sociales se requerían de ella. Mientras los mismos no interfirieran con su familia y su carrera, ella no tenía problema con cumplirlo. Para muchas mujeres que frecuentaba en las cenas y subastas caritativas, Jean Granger lo tenía todo. Pero, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que le faltaba lo más importante. Hermione. 

Rick Granger era su roca. Le ayudaba a recordarse que tenía necesidades humanas, desde que se conocieron en la escuela, Rick le recordaba que necesitaba dormir, que necesitaba comer, que salir a tomar aire libre de vez en cuando era saludable. Rick la regresaba al mundo de los seres humanos saludables. La hacía sentir viva. Sus personalidades eran muy distintas. Donde Jean era ambiciosa y determinada, Rick tomaba los problemas con una mentalidad más relajada, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar la solución adecuada, la solución lógica, mismos resultados exitosos, menos la carga de estrés innecesaria. Su carácter era gentil, en muchos sentidos Hermione se parecía él. Su cabellera era la misma, rebeldes rizos. Y ambos tenían un profundo sentido de la justicia, más respetaban las reglas, las leyes y la lógica para llegar al mismo fin, de mejor manera que sin las mismas. Hermione tenía el fuego que Jean poseía, la fiereza que despertaba cuando se trataba de defender a su familia o hacerle frente a injusticias que no iban a ser perseguidas o que bien el sistema fallaba en reprender. Mas el fuego de Hermione se mantenía dormido, añejado y controlado por la lógica y tranquilidad que le brindaba la crianza de su padre. En alguna ocasión Hermione lo dejaba salir, y más satisfecha de lo que era correcto demostrar en Jean, Hermione dejaba que su fuego arrasara. La ocasión en la que uno de esos jovencitos estirados aprovechó para burlarse de una criatura inocente y su inminente muerte provocada por él, sacó el fuego de Hermione, provocándole un contundente puñetazo en su cara. Jean recibió orgullosa la carta de Minerva McGonagall con respecto a la reprimenda de su hija. Más Rick no escondió su orgullo, dejando salir una sonrisa satisfecha al enterarse. No hubo siquiera un regaño por parte de sus padres por el incidente, sólo miradas orgullosas y una sugerencia de su padre de que tomara algún curso de defensa personal, para mejorar esos golpes.

Rick Granger venía de una familia de clase media. Una familia cálida y amorosa que proveía por él, en más maneras que sólo el aspecto económico. Entró a Cambridge a base de su esfuerzo y determinación, consiguiendo una beca completa para sus estudios. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de sus logros y jamás trataron de ocultarlo, más no exigían nada de él. Sus opciones estaban abiertas para que Rick decidiera qué quería hacer con su vida. Se decidió por derecho dada su necesidad de buscar justicia para este mundo, por su necesidad de ayudar aquellos que más lo necesitarán. Era un estudiante centrado, más no obsesionado con sus estudios, era muy consciente de su necesidad de mantener notas que secundarán su valor como estudiante y lo hicieran merecedor de esa beca. En sus primeras semanas en Cambridge, Rick conoció a Hugo. Un heredero presuntuoso con el que compartía varias clases. La clase de sujeto que a primera impresión era un bastardo arrogante y una vez lo conocías, se volvía más interesante y profundo, más se mantenía como un arrogante bastardo. Ambos se complementaban, de una manera que a Jean resultaba curioso aún hoy en día. Rick lo mantenía a raya y Hugo lo sacaba de su zona de Comfort.

Gracias a Hugo, quien arrastró a ambos a esa fiesta de verano, en conjunto con una amiga de Jean de la cual no se hablaba mucho en casa, Rick y Jean se enamoraron. Hugo y Jean coincidieron mucho en eventos sociales mientras crecían, Hugo también cargaba con un título nobiliario sobre su cabeza. Responsabilidades que no atendió durante muchos años, más estuvo dispuesto a seguir el protocolo una vez Rick los empezó a acompañar, una vez después de casarse y formar parte de ese mundo, Rick se sumergió en el mundo de galas y subastas de caridad. Y no lo despreciaba, pues le daba la oportunidad de hablar con las personas correctas para realizar cambios positivos en el código penal.

Ambos padres de Hermione eran mariposas sociales, y Hermione envidio esa habilidad por muchos años. Su apariencia, cuando se permitía pensarlo, también estaba en desventaja con respecto a sus progenitores. Pero, Hogwarts cambió eso. Hermione encontró amistad, y excepto por algunos indeseables, se encontraba en un ambiente amigable y saludable. Harry era su hermano, quizás Charles era la única otra relación que competía con respecto a cuán cercanos eran. Era difícil determinar con quien tenía una relación más cercana y en realidad innecesaria la comparación. Charles era una presencia brillante y alegre en su vida, le recordaba a su infancia y a cada momento alegre durante muchos veranos. Más el estar separados por 9 meses al año, los últimos 10 años, había dejado su marca. El estatuto del secreto provocó que se alejaran un poco más. Charles sabía tanto como Hugo y sus padres. Ella siempre ocultó información, lo que pensaba ellos no podrían entender. Y el que Charles y Hugo supieran mucho sobre el mundo mágico, podía traer serios problemas, por lo que los mantenía al margen. Su relación con Harry se formó a base de enfrentar el peligro juntos, desde esa noche en el baño de niñas en el que se enfrentó a un troll por ella. Hubo muchas peleas infantiles, muchas más aventuras y el enfrentarse a los enemigos del día a día. Pero, en los momentos calmos, en los momentos felices, habían afianzado su amistad. Un profundo entendimiento el uno en el otro. Harry también había tenido una infancia solitaria, peor que la de Hermione, quien tenía a su familia, a Hugo y Charles. Por lo que, cuando Harry parecía preferir a Ron y a los Weasley por sobre ella, en realidad no le sorprendía y con el tiempo dejó de molestarle. Ellos le ofrecían la grande y feliz familia que Harry siempre quiso. Ron era un hermano para Harry, mientras que entre Ron y Hermione su relación era cordial, amistosa y simple en los buenos momentos, Ron se preocupaba por ella y Hermione por él. Ron defendía su honor, porque así lo había criado. Más no había mucho terreno en común y no había ese entendimiento entre ellos como lo había con Harry. Por un tiempo, el no sentir lo mismo por Ron que por Harry, y el que su relación fuese explosiva, provocó que Hermione imaginara sentimientos que no había ahí. 

Quizás fue en tercer año, en el que las discusiones y peleas duraron muchos meses, sabía que ella estaba lejos de ser la víctima, pero el que Harry pareciera siempre elegir el lado de Ron, provocó que su frustración creciera. Curiosamente la víctima de ese fuego que solía mantener a raya, fue Draco Malfoy. Y no se arrepentía ni un poco. Desde ese golpe, Malfoy la trataba con algo parecido al respeto. Que se podía traducir a sencillamente ignorarla, lo cual ella agradecía. Ese fuego la hizo confundir sus sentimientos, la hizo pensar que quizás esa intensidad provocada por Ron podía ser algo más que sólo frustración y peleas. El verano antes de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch llegó a conversarlo con su padre. No se sintió capaz de decírselo a nadie más, y su madre estaba ocupada trabajando. Su padre lo pensó mucho y le dio una respuesta que aún resonaba en sus recuerdos.

Hermione, hay distintos tipos de relaciones, pero las relaciones de opuestos, suelen ser la que más publicidad cuentan. Hay algunas que son complementarias, en las que encuentras en la otra persona, aquello que te hace falta. Tu madre y yo tenemos una relación así. Sabes que ambos somos muy diferentes, pero que esa diferencia no nos separa, nos junta. Que su manera de ver el mundo, me ayuda a encontrar soluciones que de otra manera no encontraría. Y viceversa. Y quizás lo más importante, ella es mi prioridad, ella va primero que mi orgullo o mis prejuicios. 

Debe de haber terreno en común, algo que los una, que desaparezca las dudas que surjan al pensar si en realidad tienen algo en común, si en realidad pertenecen el uno al otro. Un amor explosivo, atrae a todos, más la explosividad del mismo suele volverse peligroso para ambos. Cuando no hay explosiones, en esos momentos del día a día, ¿si quiera se toleran?

El amor real vive en los pequeños momentos, cuando tu madre suele esconder su sonrisa tras su taza de café matutina, la manera en la que después de casi 20 años de estar juntos, aún me logra sorprender cada mañana al verla dormir a mi lado, el que no cambiaria nada de ella a pesar de lo frustrante que sus actitudes pueden llegar a ser. El que la amo entera. Y el que estoy seguro que dentro de otros 20 años, este amor seguirá igual, incluso mayor, nutriéndose de cada día. 

Hermione, si imaginas tu vida al lado de Ronald dentro de 20 años, y crees que esos 20 años incrementarían su amor, si crees que no lo cambiarias, por mínimo o irritante que sea, si tienen terreno en común, y esta relación se basará en algo más que solo explosiones o bien, el tiempo entre cada explosión vale lo mismo que la misma explosión. Si es así, tienes mi bendición de seguir ese sentimiento, pero, si no es así, mi amor, no busques un corazón roto y una amistad destruida. 

En realidad no hay prisa, Mione. Errores cometerás muchos, y tienes más tiempo del que imaginas para cometer cada uno de ellos. Pero, creo yo, que cuando viene a costa de amistades largas y fructíferas, no lo vale...

Sus palabras vivían en su memoria, y el no perseguir ese instinto de seguir a su fuego interno con respecto a Ron, le regalo paz, la fricción desapareció y ella reconoció sus errores, poco a poco intentando remediarlos. Sorprendida se encontró con una relación más cordial con Ronald, al no estar constantemente a la defensiva, Ronald la trató con una naturaleza más amable. Cuando Viktor Krum apareció en la imagen, y Hermione captó su interés, Ron y Harry actuaron como sus hermanos mayores, declarando sus intenciones de protegerla con respecto al mago extranjero y mayor que ellos. Más no intercedieron más, no hubo celos ni enojos innecesarios, que bajo otras circunstancias habrían sobrado en una situación así en años anteriores.   
Ella amaba a Ron, era como su hermano, quizás la relación no estaba en el nivel que Harry, pero, se debía a que el vínculo entre Harry y Hermione era profundo y familiar, diferente. Y Ron no parecía resentirlo. 

Otra presencia importante en su vida era Neville, gentil y constante. Un amigo en el que sabía que podía confiar. Aquel con el que quizás no compartía aventuras, más que la recibía con una sonrisa cuando entraba en la habitación, aquel que la acompañaba por las largas tardes en la biblioteca. Una presencia cálida y constante en su vida. Y agradecía cada día el que fuesen amigos. 

Ginny era su mejor amiga. Antes de ella Hermione solo había mantenido amistades con hombres. Desde Charles a Harry. Y el tener una amiga a quien confiarle sus secretos, aquellos que no compartía con los chicos, era refrescante. El no tener que someterse a miradas graciosas o juicios por parte de los chicos, el poder permitirse ser una chica con alguien más. Ginny era radiante y esa luz era contagiosa. Su risa alegre, su poco interés en someterse a los juicios de los demás. Ginny era libre. Y la contagiaba con el deseo de deshacerse de sus ataduras que le impedían vivir su vida al máximo, tal como Ginny lo hacía. Siendo la menor de 6 hermanos para Ginny, Hermione también fue un pilar en su vida. Ginny era una mariposa social a la que no le costaba hacer amigas. Más la relación con otras, podía resumirse a ser superficial. Con Hermione no sentía juicios y sentía la libertad de ser honesta. Sabía que podía hablarle de cualquier tema con la naturalidad que brindada el ser parte de su vida por los últimos 4 años. 

Y por último, la última adición a su querido grupo de amigos cercanos, Luna. Ginny había sido amiga de Luna por varios años, más la lógica de acero de Hermione, la volvía inmune a la visión de la vida tras los ojos soñadores de Luna. Luna era un hábito adquirido para ella. Solo le tomó unos meses acostumbrarse a su refrescante manera de ser. El poder escuchar más allá de lo que a primera instancia parecían fantasías. Luna veía más allá de lo que uno le mostraba. Con Ginny mantenían la sospecha de que Luna podría ser una vidente. Una real, a diferencia de Trelawney. Luna era honesta, y sus palabras salían sin filtro de sus opiniones y pensamientos. Eso solía alejar a muchos, la había alejado a ella en un principio. Pero, Luna era cariñosa y leal, una amiga sincera. La mejor cosa que resultó del año pasado, había sido su amistad.

Con Ginny, Luna y Neville, este verano la comunicación había sido escasa, y los tres respetaron su necesidad de alejarse. Sabía que Ginny estaba sumamente en contra, más respeto sus deseos. Y aunque en algún momento el miedo de perderlos si no era parte de sus vidas con constancia, la habría paralizado, este verano confiaba en que eran sus amigos genuinos y que eran conscientes de que ella necesitaba ese tiempo para ella misma.

Esa mañana despertó con una sonrisa. Desde el haber terminado el ritual en su hogar, no sentía preocupación ni pánico. La casa había pasado a ser parte de ella. Dormía mejor, la influenza de la seguridad que sentía en su hogar y su riguroso entrenamiento provocaron que las últimas semanas de agosto terminaran en un instante. Había trazado un plan de entrenamiento al cual someterse en Hogwarts. Sabía que el exceso de tiempo libre y la falta de una rutina, podían destruir el avance, tanto mágico, psicológico, físico y emocional que tanto le había costado lograr en ese verano, gracias al cual se sentía útil y completa. Los problemas que no podía resolver inmediatamente, en su mayoría psicológicos y emocionales, los resolvería al terminar la guerra, arrastrándolos al fondo de su mente, almacenados para no afectar su situación actual. Esa era una promesa muy seria que se hizo a sí misma, siendo consciente de lo poco saludable que era ignorar los problemas. Especialmente los problemas de tal naturaleza. Más no había nada más que pudiese hacer.

Comenzó su rutina automáticamente, ató su cabello en un moño alto, cambió sus pijamas por el conjunto deportivo de short y brassiere deportivos negros y tomó sus zapatillas de deporte, en esos tres meses había acabado con su primer par y esa semana había comprado este par, junto con los pares que creía necesitaría durante el año escolar, empacados en la maleta que la miraba expectante a la entrada de su armario. Al estar lista, tomó su varita y la guardó en el discreto bolsillo que había agregado a su conjunto. Y a paso ligero salió de la casa. Las calles desiertas de Londres que recorría, se mantenían oscuras, sólo iluminadas por las luces de la ciudad, caminaba estirando sus músculos, preparándolos para el esfuerzo que estaban a punto de realizar. Al llegar al jardín que ya conocía como la palma de su mano, se posicionó y arregló su atuendo. Podía sentir el frío de la madrugada en su piel expuesta, más sabía que dicho frío pronto desaparecería. Y arrancó su carrera.

El viento corriendo sobre su rostro, el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, el calor aumentando a cada paso. Mientras muchos corredores escuchaban música para inspirarse y continuar, Hermione se recordaba con cada paso porque hacia esto. Por ella, por la fortaleza de sobrevivir y proteger a su familia, a sus amigos. Era motivación más que suficiente para continuar, para exceder sus limitaciones del día anterior. Las horas pasaron tras sus ojos y la luz iluminaba a paso perezoso su paso. Exhausta, con sus piernas y pulmones en llamas, Hermione regreso a casa. Fue directamente a su habitación. Y con paso lento se quitó su atuendo deportivo y con un hechizo lo mandó a la sala de lavado, junto con su pijama abandonado. A paso perezoso se dirigió a su baño y lleno la bañera con agua caliente. Mientras esperaba a que se llenara, se duchó rápidamente, eliminando el sudor para poder disfrutar a gusto su baño. Una vez frente a la bañera llena, esparció sus sales de baño y se sumergió satisfecha en la cálida agua. Su cuerpo se relajó, sus tensas piernas dejaron ir el estrés. En unas horas se enfrentaría a su vida, vería a sus amigos, a Harry, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le provocó pensar en ello. Pero, también fue consciente de que sería difícil, que tendría que dar respuestas y enfrentarse a lo que ese año tenía para ofrecerle. Sabía que no sería fácil, más el pensamiento de regresar al castillo aún le producía añoranza. Sabiendo que sus padres estaban seguros, podía enfocarse en lo que vendría a continuación. 

Salió de la bañera cuando el calor se extinguía y lavó el resto de su cuerpo y su cabello. El ambiente era cálido y agradable en su baño, por lo que no busco con urgencia la toalla. Se enfrentó al reflejo que la miraba a en ese espejo de cuerpo completo y cómoda con su desnudez, admiro su reflejo. 

Su cuerpo era fuerte, orgullo impregnó su mirada. Ya no se veía como si fuese presa fácil. Suaves músculos en sus brazos y piernas, un tono muscular firme en todo su cuerpo. Su plano abdomen, sus curvas pronunciadas, el alimentarse correctamente ese verano le regalaba un cuerpo atractivo, una figura parecida a la de su madre. Su rostro había madurado un poco también, sus rasgos más finos, la suavidad de la infancia desaparecía día a día. El fuego en sus ojos, la vida que habitaba en ella. El cálido tono dorado en su piel y el sonrojo del baño caliente en sus mejillas. Estaba viva.

Se envolvió en una cálida y suave toalla y salió del baño al terminar el resto de su rutina matutina. Con paso perezoso se dirigió a su armario. El día era soleado, cálido. Pronto ese calor desaparecería, así que aprovechó para vestir uno de los vestidos que su madre había elegido por ella. Hace 3 meses no se habría atrevido a usar tan corta prenda. Más se sentía cómoda en su piel y quería despedir el verano y el calor con una prenda bonita. Desenredo sus ondas con un hechizo, agradeció no tener que enfrentarse a ellas con un cepillo y lo seco de la misma manera. Encima de su cama ya hecha, se encontraba la ropa limpia que había dejado hace unas horas. Y con una sonrisa acomodó todo lo que no llevaría a Hogwarts, dejándolo perfectamente ordenado y con varios hechizos anti polvo. Su baúl ordenado y empacado esperaba a un lado de la puerta, así como la maleta extra que llevaría. Decidió encogerla y guardarla en su baúl, así como puso al baúl un hechizo para volverlo ligero. La canasta de Crookshanks descansaba encima del baúl. En una bolsa de mano guardó todo lo que necesitaba a mano, incluida su varita, una chaqueta negra de piel y el diario de Viktor. 

Bajo las escaleras acomodando su vestido y ajustando las sandalias de tacón alto que su madre eligió por ella. En parte este atuendo era para ganar la mirada satisfecha de su madre. Y un par de hechizos hacían a los zapatos cómodos, por lo que no era una molestia. 

Los pasillos de la planta baja, bañados por la luz que provenía de las ventanas, las pinturas que decoraban las paredes de un blanco perla y los muebles, decorados con fotografías de la familia, libros o floreros llenos de hermosas rosas, peonías o dalias. No podía evitar sonreír recorriendo su hogar. Al llegar al comedor, sus padres ya la esperaban ahí. Su madre portaba un sencillo vestido amarillo, que le regalaba color a su rostro, así como recalcaba una actitud relajada que normalmente no mostraba. Un vestido sin mangas y largo, se abría a la altura de la cintura y un ancho cinturón del mismo tono del vestido recalcaba su figura. Sencillas sandalias negras acompañaban el atuendo, curiosamente el mismo modelo que llevaba Hermione. Llevaba su cabello peinado en dos gruesas trenzas que se envolvían como una corona en su cabeza, dejando algunos cabellos libres enmarcando su rostro. Unos sencillos aretes de diamantes adornaban sus lóbulos y su anillo de compromiso eran las únicas joyas que portaba. Su padre en cambio, usaba un pantalón de vestir gris, con un estampado, una camisa de vestir azul marina y mocasines. Por separado cada prenda era seria, pero al combinarlo, aunque no tenía mucho sentido, se volvía cohesivo y casual. Ambos la recibieron con una sonrisa y Hermione abrazo a cada uno. Era su última mañana juntos. El desayuno era tranquilo, platicaban sobre las vacaciones veraniegas del año pasado, habían visitado Malta, y disfrutado del mar Mediterráneo, y hablaban de quizás repetirlo para la primavera. Ni su padre ni su madre habían traído a trabajo a la mesa, su atención estaba fija en ella, y ella apreciaba el gesto.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- su padre mencionó, después de recibir un mensaje de texto. Con una sonrisa curiosa Hermione espero para que le dijera en qué consistía la sorpresa. Y lo sintió en ese momento, dos presencias estaban entrando por las barreras de su hogar, pánico hábito su pecho por un instante y acabó abruptamente al reconocer a las personas, dejándolos entrar. Charles y Hugo, pronto escucho sus pasos y un par de brazos la atraparon por detrás, levantándola de la silla y llevándola a los brazos de Charles. No pudo suprimir su emoción y sus risas. Abrazándolo fuertemente, sus piernas colgaban en el aire. Charles era considerablemente más alto que ella y fuerte al considerar con qué facilidad la había levantado en el aire. 

Cuando finalmente la soltó, Hermione fue abrazada por otro par de fuertes brazos. Hugo. El abrazo fue cálido, a través del contacto podía sentir su amor. Separarse fue inevitable, pero el cálido abrazo de su padrino se sentía reconfortante. 

Hugo era un hombre alto, de frondoso cabello oscuro, lacio y que mantenía perfectamente peinado en corte, más fuera de ella, los mechones despeinados no seguían ningún orden. Sus ojos grises, cercanos al acero, muy oscuros para detectar su tono gris en cierta iluminación. Tenía la edad de sus padres, y se mantenía igual de bien conservado, rodando los 40, más sabía de su hábito de perseguir a mujeres quince años más jóvenes que él, y ella entendía el porque. Hugo era un hombre guapo, rico, con un buen y noble trabajo. Sus rasgos eran elegantes, más su actitud juguetona y despreocupada te hacía olvidar que era un duque. 

Y a su lado, Charles que la miraba con una sonrisa amorosa, no pudo evitar devolvérsela. En realidad no había mucho parecido con su padre. El cabello cálido de un tono miel, los ojos de un profundo azul y un saludable bronceado, gracias a su verano recorriendo india en motocicleta. Su cabello era más largo de lo apropiado, haciendo que sus ligeras ondas se apreciaran mejor y distinguió un par de tatuajes que decoraban sus brazos. Ciertamente había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses. Seguir los pasos de Casanova de su padre le sería más bien sencillo.

-Mione- canturreó Hugo demandando su atención -bruja escurridiza- burló con una sonrisa divertida -llevas un mes en Londres y ni un saludo de tu parte- el puchero infantil le sacó una carcajada.

-He estado un poco ocupada- se disculpó con una sonrisa. 

-Totalmente- aseguró su madre que los acompaño con la taza de café en sus manos, después de haber saludado con un cálido abrazo a Charles y ofrecerle de desayunar, lo cual él negó agradecido -ha pasado cada minuto del verano ocupada- agregó antes de tomar un largo trago de su café -si no la veías leyendo, investigando o corriendo, estaba en la piscina- con un gesto amoroso su madre le dedicó una mirada. Hugo frunció el ceño mirándola con atención. 

-Ciertamente te ves excelente, Mione- admitió tomando su mano y haciendo que girara en su mismo eje, admirándola. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione era visible. Su padre estalló en carcajadas. 

-Hábitos saludables y juventud- declaró su madre con un tono acusatorio, Hugo minimizó la idea con un gesto.

-Buena genética, Jean- declaró con una sonrisa y un guiño en su dirección. Su madre respondió negando, más una sonrisa hábito sus labios por un momento así como un ligero sonrojo -y es que mira que gallardo y atractivo padre tienes, Mione- su tono juguetón y sus cejas sugestivas provocaron una sonrisa divertida en todos, y Hugo se dirigió a su padre divertido, quien ligeramente sonrojado no pudo ocultar sus carcajadas.

-Yo llegue primero- Declaró su madre posando su mano con el gran anillo de compromiso visible y reluciente, en el hombro de Rick. 

-Técnicamente Hugo llegó primero, mi amor- intervino su padre con una sonrisa, Hugo sonrió triunfante. Su madre bufo divertida. Estas interacciones eran más bien comunes, y sabía que podían continuar todo el día burlándose entre ellos.

Charles se acercó durante toda esta interacción a su lado, y su mano se había deslizado hasta tomar la suya, con un gesto indicó en dirección al jardín, y ella asintió. Era divertido presenciar estas pequeñas peleas cariñosas y divertidas de sus padres, más pasar un momento con Charles era más valioso para ella. Sus padres no prestaron atención cuando ellos salieron del comedor en dirección a las puertas francesas que llevaban al jardín. 

-India te sentó bien- declaró ella con una sonrisa. Él le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida. 

-Me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras- declaró en ese tono suave y cariñoso que usaba con ella, a lo que Hermione asintió.

-Tuve un verano ocupado- se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida, Charles la miraba fijamente, analizándola- nada me hubiera gustado más que el poder haberte acompañado- agregó honesta, anhelante. Era un deseo egoísta, imposible. Pero, la fantasía de no haber sido una bruja, de poder haber acompañado a Charles a su internado en Estados Unidos, de tener aventuras y viajes. Una vida feliz y brillante a su lado. Pero, ese no era su destino, y ella lo sabía.

-El próximo verano, te llevare a recorrer Asia en motocicleta- le prometio con una sonrisa -y después podríamos recorrer Europa o América. Con gusto recorrería el mundo contigo- prometio acariciando su mejilla amorosamente. 

-Me gustaría- respondió Hermione presionando su mejilla en dirección al contacto. Y se mantuvieron así, Hermione con sus ojos cerrados y alimentándose del amor en los gestos de Charles hacia ella, mientras Charles la miraba fijamente, tratando de resolver el enigma que encerraban sus ojos.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad, Mione?- Hermione abrió sus ojos y los posó en Charles. 

-Claro que sí- respondió rápidamente, su tono sorprendido, más aún así honesto, Charles asintió, tomando un rizo que reposaba en su rostro, devolviéndolo a su lugar, detrás de su oreja, manteniendo su mano en su mejilla.

-No cargues el peso del mundo en tu espalda, confía en otros. Divide la carga. Eres fuerte, poderosa y lógica, no permitas que una auto impuesta responsabilidad te consuma- su pulgar acariciaba su pómulo enmarcando sus palabras -Quizás yo no sea de ayuda, pero busca a alguien que lo sea- le pidió cariñoso, más ella sentía el peso de sus palabras. Asintió, pensando en como casi parecía que Charles sabía a lo que iba a enfrentarse. Casi. Y disfruto el resto del tiempo que le regalaba esa mañana a lado de Charles, escuchando sus aventuras e imaginándose en ellas. Soñando con una vida que no era de ella.


	2. Raíces podridas.

Capítulo dos: Raíces podridas.

Hermione

El brazo de Charles descansaba en sus hombros durante el viaje en auto a la estación de King Cross, Hugo los había acompañado durante la mañana y cuando salían hacia la estación, se había despedido. Una pequeña emergencia había surgido en el trabajo, a lo que su madre había bromeado que la emergencia debía de tener nombre y una envidiable figura, Hugo no negó nada con una sonrisa juguetona, Charles estaba más interesado en Hermione que en seguir las bromas de sus padres, y Rick seguía el juego sabiendo que en realidad no había emergencia. Así que con un fuerte abrazo e insinuaciones de conseguir un ave, Hermione había insistido en lechuzas, pero Hugo seguía repitiendo que algo más colorido podía ser la solución más adecuada, para comunicarse con Hermione, Hugo se marchó en su auto deportivo. El pensamiento de una brillante y colorida ave de paraíso en el gran comedor la hizo reír. 

Al llegar a la estación, la familia bajo, el paso de Hermione era lento, con el brazo de Charles en su cintura y su cabeza en su hombro. Su lenguaje corporal expresaba aquello que ella no se atrevía a pronunciar, no quería marcharse. Quería capturar ese momento, y mantenerlo eterno. Con la risa amorosa de su madre, los comentarios agudos de su padre que provocaban esas risas, y la presencia cálida y reconfortante de Charles a su lado. Enfrentarse a lo desconocido siempre era aterrador, y este año sabía que el tiempo iba rápidamente a cambiar para mal, lo presentía. 

Más, escondiendo sus dudas y miedos, les regalo una sonrisa y empezaron la despedida. 

-Mi amor, cartas diarias, por favor- le pidió Jean mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, Hermione extendió el abrazo un poco más, inhalando la fragancia a verbena y loto de su madre y atesorando ese recuerdo. Asintió como respuesta, en ese momento estaba dispuesta ceder a cualquier deseo de su madre con tal de aferrarse a sus brazos.

-Diviértete, cuídate mucho y recuerda que estamos a una carta de distancia- esa frase su padre siempre se la repetía, cada primero de septiembre, antes de marcharse. Era reconfortante que a pesar de todo, esa frase se mantuviera, así como sus fuertes brazos que la envolvían, y su fragancia a Pino y madre selva. 

-Te amo- le susurró Charles en su oído cuando la abrazaba fuertemente, envolviéndola en su cálido abrazo con fragancia a… Charles, era difícil clasificarla. Olía a libros viejos, pasto recién cortado y una tarde de cálido sol bañando su rostro. El olor que ella reconocía como su hogar. El abrazo era íntimo, algo que sólo pertenecía a ellos, y que Hermione no quería terminar.

Pero, la separación fue inevitable, y después de abrazos, fragancias y algunas lágrimas más, se dirigió al andén, volteando una última vez para ver a su familia. Cálidos, brillantes y amorosos, la personificación de la luz en su vida, del verano que estaba a punto de acabar. 

Atravesó la barrera con lágrimas en sus ojos, y se dirigió con paso enérgico hacia el vagón más cercano, al atravesar la multitud de familias despidiéndose, Hermione no buscó a nadie, tomando refugio en el primer compartimiento vacío que encontró. Dejó que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, y su respiración se acelerara, soltando algunos sollozos contra sus manos, que escondían su rostro.

Ese era el único momento de vulnerabilidad que se permitiría, no sabía en cuánto tiempo, pero no podía permitirse el fracturarse. No cuando el futuro no era alentador, ni cuando debía de presentarse fuerte y entera, para ayudar a Harry, a sus amigos. Tuvo un verano para curar sus heridas y reconstruirse. Trabajo duro para ganar su fortaleza. No podía permitirse el llorar por la separación de sus padres como una niña de primer año, más el horrible pensamiento de que podía ser la última vez que los viera tomaba forma en su mente. No podía permitirse caer bajo ese pensamiento, no podía permitirse el imaginar una situación a la cual sus medidas de seguridad ya se encargaban de evitar. Una situación que ella no permitiría en todo caso. 

Y en ese momento escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta en la entrada del compartimento, y haciendo uso de los nuevos reflejos que le habían regalado las clases de defensa y su entrenamiento, Hermione se levantó, limpió su rostro, arregló su postura y escondió sus sentimientos, todo en un movimiento fluido que duró pocos segundos. Con un movimiento de su varita el baúl se minimizó y se guardó en su bolso. Aún dándoles la espalda, se aseguró de tener todas sus pertenencias antes de enfrentarlos.

Recargado en la puerta abierta del compartimento, descansaba Draco Malfoy, alto e imponente. Su postura destilaba superioridad, sus tobillos cruzados, sus brazos descansando en su abdomen. Ataviado en un delgado suéter de cuello alto color gris pizarra de algún material fino y delicado, pantalones negros de vestir, zapatos finos negros de cuero italiano, que dejaban ver sus tobillos. Su cuerpo debajo de esas prendas se mostraba fuerte, su postura lo demostraba, músculos definidos escondidos en esas prendas oscuras, poder dormido acechando. Y su cabello, esa suave melena de finos cabellos rubios, tan claros como los rayos de Luna, más larga de lo que recordaba el año pasado, y libre, sin productos ni peinados. Sus rasgos finos, pero masculinos, una fuerte mandíbula, una nariz de perfil griego, y labios delineados y delgados. Draco Malfoy lucia tan diferente a como lo recordaba, que de no haber sido por el contexto, no lo habría reconocido. Todo esto en escasos segundos de reconocimiento, hasta que él levantó su mirada de sus brazos y la detuvo en ella. Y Hermione sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. 

Hermione odiaba sus ojos. Odiaba todo de Draco Malfoy, pero sus ojos, eran aquello que ella odiaba más. Draco Malfoy le había parecido atractivo desde que lo vio por primera vez en ese mismo tren hace 5 años. Esa belleza angelical hacía que su maldad fuese más dolorosa, que sus palabras tuvieran un efecto más duradero en ella. Con los años, con los que su corteza se hacía más dura, sus palabras dejaban de tener tanto peso, pero, su belleza aún le dolía. Y esos ojos, arrogantes, punzantes, cínicos, crueles pozos de plata líquida que en ese momento la miraban, eran lo que más la afectaba. 

Pero en ese surreal instante, sus ojos eran diferentes. Pudo ver su reflejo en ellos, no sólo físico, más bien una copia de lo que suponía sus ojos podían decir. Dolor escondido bajo capas de hielo, esfuerzo, trabajo duro, una fortaleza que escondía con fiereza su real naturaleza. Reconoció miedo, desesperanza, más fiera resistencia. Y lo que por un instante le pareció empatía al reconocer tantos factores en sus mismos ojos. 

Sus ojos viajaron en dirección a las personas que acompañaban a Draco, aquellas que no reconoció su presencia hasta que el ruido, más no las palabras de uno de ellos rompió la burbuja que encapsulaba el cruce de miradas con Draco Malfoy. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass los acompañaban. Y Hermione no espero más para salir de ese compartimiento. A paso rápido, escurriéndose entre Daphne y Draco salió de ahí, poniendo distancia entre ellos. 

Más su paso apresurado no pudo evitar el roce de pieles que sintió con Draco, y la espeluznante electricidad que recorrió sus dedos con tan ligero toque. Detuvo su carrera al llegar al punto en que los dos vagones se conectaban, alejada de miradas curiosas. Observó su reflejo en una de las ventanas, acomodó su cabello, y recitó un hechizo para eliminar las señales del llanto. Cuando su reflejo le devolvió una mirada neutra y su rostro usual, se dirigió firme en dirección a buscar a Harry, Ron y Ginny, y regresar de buena vez a su vida. El verano oficialmente había terminado. 

Draco

El silencio reino en el compartimento por varios segundos tras la curiosa salida de Hermione Granger. Y tras recomponerse de la sorpresa, las cuatro serpientes se adueñaron del espacio. 

Draco con paso perezoso tomó uno de los asientos a lado de la ventana, Daphne se sentó frente a él, Theo a un lado de Daphne y Blaise se escurrió a un lado suyo. 

Draco Malfoy se sentía intrigado, quizás lo más intrigado que se había sentido en todo el verano. Ese largo y asqueroso verano de porquería. El verano que lo había logrado convertir en un hombre. 

Después de los sucesos de la batalla de misterios el Mayo pasado, todos los sucesos avanzaron rápidamente. Aún recuperándose de los efectos de la maldición que la maldita pequeña comadreja le había lanzado, Severus Snape apareció en la enfermería y lo arrastró hasta la oficina de Umbridge, en donde su madre lo esperaba en la chimenea. El hermoso rostro de Narcissa Malfoy, escondía ansiedad, terror y una profunda angustia. Al estar a su alcance, su madre tomó fuertemente su mano, y con un simple, Gracias, Severus, se marcharon del colegio. 

Su madre no dijo nada al salir de la chimenea y los dirigió rápidamente al ala sur de la mansión, y se adentró en uno de los tantos gabinetes de materiales de pociones que había en la mansión, seleccionó un par de viales expansibles y salió de ahí, rápidamente dirigiéndolos fuera de la sala con una canasta de viales. Draco no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, y tomó la canasta para cargarla él mismo, su madre le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Narcissa los dirigió de nuevo, esta vez en dirección al salón principal de la mansión. Convocó un cepillo de plata, que reconoció como el de su padre y sacó un cuchillo también de plata de su túnica. Sin dudarlo por un segundo, Narcissa cortó un mechón su largo cabello rubio, y le dio el cuchillo a Draco, indicando con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo con su cabello. Draco lo hizo, confundido. Del cepillo de su padre, Narcissa extrajo largos cabellos rubios y con manos temblorosas trenzó los tres cabellos rubios en un círculo. 

-Tu padre fue atrapado en el departamento de misterios esta noche- le informó su madre sin mirarlo a los ojos, enfocada en trenzar 4 perfectos círculos rubios. -será encarcelado en Azkaban y el lord tenebroso buscará venganza- su suave voz carecía de emoción, más sus manos temblorosas demostraban el miedo y dolor que su voz no era capaz de expresar y sus ojos escondidos en su cabello suelto, se negaban a verlo. 

Y Draco lo supo, ese tipo de error se pagaba caro. Su padre estaba seguro en el ministerio, pero ellos no. Lo que fuese que su madre estaba haciendo en ese momento era para asegurar su seguridad. En ese momento su madre terminó de trenzar. 

-Este es un ritual antiguo, el lazo entre nuestra sangre y la mansión- explicó mientras colocaba el círculo trenzado en la chimenea -tu sangre habita esta casa, Draco. Pero la casa no responde a ti porque tu padre sigue vivo. Tenemos que reiniciar el vínculo- El cuchillo que descansaba en el suelo brilló por el movimiento al ser tomado por su madre -mi sangre, tu sangre y la de tu padre, nuestros cabellos, nuestra magia- tomó uno de los viales de la canasta, sangre y vertió algunas gotas encima del círculo en la chimenea, con un movimiento del cuchillo abrió su antebrazo y depositó la sangre en el círculo -unidos para vincularnos y hacernos uno con la mansión- terminó dirigiendo el cuchillo a Draco. Draco no dudo y abrió su antebrazo, no expresó dolor y depositó su sangre. Su madre le dio un pequeño papel, con el hechizo que debía decir: sanguinem magicae ligatus in domum suam. Tras decir las palabras, el círculo brilló, fundiéndose con la chimenea. 

Intento detener el sangrado, pero su madre negó, dejando el suyo también abierto y dirigiéndolos fuera de la mansión, en la entrada principal posicionaron el segundo círculo, la sangre de su padre y un poco de ambos antebrazos sangrantes, su madre saco un vial y juntos, con las manos sangrantes enlazadas recorrieron el perímetro de la casa, trazando un círculo con los rastros de sangre y una curiosa sustancia brillante que su madre trazaba, en cada puerta y ventana una gota de sangre de su padre era vertida por la mano enlazada a la suya, de su madre. Al llegar al pequeño círculo de cabello, su madre le indicó con un gesto por el hechizo, y Draco cerró el círculo. Un círculo brillante, de un hermoso tono de brillante arcoíris resguardaba su hogar. 

Draco pensó que el ritual había acabado, pero su madre no soltó su mano y los dirigió más allá de su hogar, recorrieron los jardines, una de las esquinas del laberinto de setos, hasta llegar al límite de los terrenos que era indicado por una hermosa estatua de mármol, en su base, su madre depositó el tercer círculo trenzado, depositó la sangre y sacó un segundo vial, de sustancia dorada y líquida, oro, suponía, y volvieron a recorrer el perímetro de los jardines, deteniéndose en cada área que frecuentaban para depositar la sangre de su padre, ya sentía cansancio por la sangre pérdida, más no hizo comentario alguno, la mirada fría y firme de su madre era recordatorio suficiente de la seriedad del asunto. Cerró el círculo una vez más y un nuevo círculo dorado y brillante protegió los terrenos de su hogar. Con pasos veloces y un camino de sangre en el pasto, Narcissa los dirigió a las rejas de su hogar, el final de la finca. Y depositó el último círculo, hasta la última gota de sangre de Lucius, y la sangre de ambos, el último ingrediente que acompañó a ese círculo fue plata en polvo, el último trayecto fue largo, haciendo uso de toda la fortaleza que poseía, terminó el círculo iluminado con los rayos de Luna, cerrando el hechizo y admirando como la herida de su antebrazo tomaba el color de los tres círculos que habían trazado, y como los mismos resplandecían a la distancia. Sintió en ese momento como su núcleo mágico se fortalecía, como un lazo que siempre estuvo ahí, se volvía inquebrantable, poderoso. Su madre se dejó caer en la grava del camino, Draco rápido la sostuvo, evitando su caída y ambos se sentaron en el suelo. Su madre temblaba y buscó las últimas pociones en la canasta. Draco rápidamente le dio el vial, tomando su antebrazo, la herida seguía abierta, y Draco la cerró mientras su madre tomaba la poción reponedora de sangre. Tras asegurarse de que el color regresaba al pálido rostro de su madre, Draco tomó su vial. Su madre empezó a llorar en silencio, y Draco abrazo sus hombros consolándola, lo mejor que podía dadas las circunstancias.

Era la primera vez que la veía tan derrotada. Su fuerte, inteligente y hermosa madre, quien le enseñó modales y construyó su orgullo, se abrazaba a su hijo llorando en el suelo desesperada. Draco se prometio una vez más protegerla, su madre era su prioridad, siempre lo había sido. Más su padre había fallado, y ahora él se encargaría de protegerla. 

La noche terminó con Draco llevando a su madre a la cama. Y después de asegurarse de que estuviera cómoda y durmiendo plácidamente, dejó su habitación. Se dirigió en pasos rápidos a la biblioteca familiar y con un par de hechizos en el índice mágico, el libro que hablaba del ritual que habían realizado esa noche se dirigió a sus manos. Con paso rápido se dirigió a su ala de la mansión y entró a su habitación. Escribió dos cartas rápidamente, idénticas dirigidas a Theo y Blaise. 

La mierda acaba de desatarse. Atraparon en el ministerio a nuestros padres (esa parte era dirigida a Theo), Azkaban es su destino. Lord furioso. Manden mi baúl. Buena suerte.

Con un movimiento de su varita, una de las lechuzas más mundanas de la mansión se dirigió a su ventana y con un pequeño hechizo que incineraría a las cartas a menos que Blaise o Theo las tocaran, mando a la lechuza a Hogwarts. Se deshizo de su uniforme escolar, la sangre sorprendentemente no lo había tocado, pero aún así lo incineró en la chimenea de su habitación. Con manos temblorosas se sirvió un vaso de whiskey de fuego y tras el reconfortante ardor de su garganta, tomó el libro antiguo que sacó de la biblioteca y lo leyó en su cama. 

Había sido un día de mierda, y tras algunas líneas del libro, se dio cuenta que dormir era lo más sensato que podía hacer esa noche, no sabía lo que vendría mañana, y para estar atento tenía que descansar. Tras varias horas de descanso, su madre lo despertó con dulces caricias en su cabello. 

-Bella y el lord vendrán esta noche- le informó en un tono alejado, perdido en sus recuerdos -Severus llegará en unas horas con Theo, necesitamos formar un plan antes de la llegada del lord- Draco tomó la muñeca de su madre y apretó cariñosamente, trayéndola de vuelta de sus pensamientos. 

-Lo sé- respondió en un tono dulce, sólo su madre lo conocía bajo esa luz. 

-Draco, atraparon a una docena de Mortífagos anoche, sólo tu tía logró escapar, el lord fue visto- el tono asfixiado de su madre y el temblor de nuevo apareció -el mundo sabe que regreso- susurró asustada. Ahora Draco acariciaba su brazo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Tu padre estaba a cargo de la misión, de todos los Mortífagos que escaparon, así como varios de los que mantenían posiciones importantes y apariencias intachables… estará furioso- su tono aumentaba en ansiedad y miedo -nos castigara, castigara a tu padre- sus palabras murieron en lágrimas que atravesaban el alma de Draco, Draco odiaba verla llorar. 

-Madre- el tono de Draco era dulce y trataba de reparar el dolor de su madre, más Narcissa negó -No me importa tomar la marca- declaró orgulloso. Siempre se había declarado un orgullo el portarla, y lo creía su destino desde el verano pasado. Su madre aumento su llanto y negó una vez más. 

-No- declaró dura y sin lugar a dudas -tú no serás marcado, Draco. Prefiero darle cada galeón que poseemos y mi vida, antes de permitir que te marque- la crudeza de sus palabras, le hizo saber que era cierto, que su madre preferiría morir antes que verlo seguir los pasos de su padre. 

-Severus y yo encontraremos una manera- susurró tratando de infundirse valor, para ella y su hijo, quien aún acariciaba su brazo cariñosamente. Su madre se paró de la cama, y recuperó su postura orgullosa, se inclinó para besar sus cabellos y salió de la habitación. 

Draco, se mantuvo en la cama hasta que sintió, gracias a la sensibilidad que le había regalado el ritual, que su madre ya había salido de esa ala de la mansión. Una vez seguro de la soledad, con la varita a un lado de su cama, destrozó cada ventana, cada almohada fue desgarrada, pulverizó varios muebles y golpeó, ensangrentando sus puños, el espejo del baño. Tomó otro vaso de whiskey de fuego antes de destrozarlo también. Y tras desahogar su ira, se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha helada. 

Así que, tomar la marca era tan malo como para que su madre estuviera dispuesta a morir antes de permitirle tomarla. Ese último año su madre se había mostrado furiosa, asustada y nerviosa. Draco había sido capaz de notarlo, especialmente cuando al regresar del colegio el verano pasado, su padre alojó la cena de la victoria en la mansión. Y Draco conoció por primera vez a Lord Voldemort. 

Alto, delgado e inhumano. El protagonista de pesadillas, de adultos y niños. Ojos rojos, escondidos detrás de rendijas, cual serpiente, así como su nariz, o la falta de ella, sólo dos fosas nasales. Su piel, blanca, traslúcida. Draco era un muchacho orgulloso, muy pocos jóvenes estaban en esa cena, Theo, Crabbe y Goyle. Pero, Draco ocupaba uno de los lugares de honor, a un lado de su padre y su madre, cerca del lord. Podía admirar de cerca, cuidadoso, al mago oscuro más poderoso de su época. 

La mansión Malfoy era inmensa, quizás cientos de habitaciones componían la mansión, y Draco conocía la mayoría, pero, durante ese verano, su madre puso cuanta distancia física fuese posible entre Draco y Theo y el lord, resguardándolos en su ala. Consiguiendo al fin que Draco y Theo se marcharán con Blaise por el verano, después de menos de una semana desde que regresaron del colegio. Y aunque Draco se mostraba orgulloso, agradecía secretamente a su madre por interceder. 

La infancia de Draco fue brillante, sin manchas por el pasado de su padre. Todo gracias al esfuerzo de Narcissa. Por supuesto que Draco obtuvo todo lo que siempre quiso, nació rodeado del amor de sus padres y de la fiereza protectora de su madre. Draco fue hijo único, y su madre le había platicado que no le era posible tener más hijos, especialmente después del complicado embarazo que tuvo con Draco, así que la idea de hermanos siempre estuvo fuera de su alcance. Hermanos sanguíneos en todo caso. 

Theo llegó a su vida como un bebé, y con poco menos de dos años de vida, al mismo tiempo en el que el lord cayo, su madre murió. Su padre, un hombre frío, inexperto y con el corazón roto, no era capaz de criar a Theo, Narcissa tomó esa responsabilidad y lo crió como suyo. 

Theo quizás era un Nott, pero había sido criado por la dulce y amorosa Narcissa y desde el primer día fue el hermano de Draco. La presencia de Armandus Nott era ocasional, el dolor de ver los ojos de su amada esposa en su hijo, hacía difícil el estar ahí para él.

Más Theo no lo resintió, la crianza con su padre hubiese sido gris y triste, pero su crianza con los Malfoy fue justamente lo contrario. Robando postres de las cocinas o convenciendo a los elfos de que les dieran algún caramelo. Explorando la gran mansión, jugando en los jardines, recorriendo los cielos en sus escobas, y soportando las aburridas lecciones de modales y las clases de sus tutores. Las risas siempre abundaron y aunque no era su hijo, Theo siempre se sintió amado por Narcissa, e incluso por Lucius. 

Cuando los niños tendrían poco más de 3 años, llegó una nueva adición a la familia. Daphne Greengrass. Como familia sangre pura, Narcissa sabía que el matrimonio de Draco, su pequeño angelito, sería decisión de Lucius, y con algo de suerte también de ella. Cuando la plática comenzó, hubo muchas opciones, Narcissa quería una familia neutra, Slytherin por su puesto, pero no quería más asociaciones con el lord oscuro. Y convenció a Lucius en base a su argumento lógico de mejorar su imagen pública, cortando cuántas asociaciones fuesen posibles con los sospechosos a Mortífagos que eran sus amigos, y convenciéndolo con sus cariños y sus maneras, de elegir a esa pequeña niña rubia. 

Los Greengrass tenían una buena imagen pública, una línea sanguínea respetable, una riqueza considerable y dos hijas de la edad apropiada para Draco. Daphne de la edad de Draco y Astoria poco menos de un año menor. Ambas niñas hermosas y a tan corta edad, Daphne era una perfecta señorita. Lucius no podía quejarse de ello, él primero había pensado en Astoria, quien parecía más dócil y sencilla. Pero, Narcissa eligió a Daphne.

Daphne escondía en sus ojos de un profundo azul lapislázuli, algo que Narcissa conocía bien. Hambre. Hambre de conocimiento, de experiencia, de romper las reglas, de crear su propia persona. En la dulce mirada de una niña de 3 años, Narcissa creyó ver aquello que sus propios ojos escondían. Aquello que alguien vio en ella hace ya tantos años. Y tal cual y como aquella persona hizo con ella, Narcissa le ofreció una salida. 

Negociar un dote y las condiciones del arreglo matrimonial fue sencillo, no sintió la culpa o la vergüenza que suponía iba a sentir, ella rescataba a Daphne, no la compraba. Y es lo que se repitió durante todo el proceso. Los Greengrass se mostraron satisfechos, comprometiendo a su hija mayor a una de las familias más poderosas y ricas de Inglaterra. Candace Greengrass mostró resistencia al último punto del acuerdo. Narcissa quería un acuerdo parecido al que había entre los Malfoy los Nott con respecto a la crianza de Daphne. Si los niños iban a casarse dentro de 15 años, el que se criaran juntos no debía de ser un problema. Cortesía de los Malfoy, Daphne se criaría en un ambiente privilegiado y compartiría institutrices y tutores con Draco y Theo. Candace se mostraba reticente dado el historial de rebeldía y berrinches de su pequeña hija. Quería criarla en un ambiente firme y eliminar esas ideas rebeldes de su cabeza. Confiaba en Narcissa, no por nada era una Black y ahora una Malfoy, una respetable dama de sociedad. Pero, Candace quería asegurarse que Daphne no ensuciara el nombre de la familia, que no la avergonzara.

Cameron Greengrass logró convencer a su esposa después de 30 minutos platicando en privado, y ambos dieron autorización para que Daphne se mudará a la mansión Malfoy. Una pequeña niña de ojos curiosos y tímida sonrisa llegó a Narcissa ese verano.

Pronto la mansión tenía más risas, más juegos, más luz, cortesía de esa pequeña niña rubia. Narcissa cumplió su parte del trato, enseñando a la niña aquello que se esperaría de ella, pero Narcissa le dio libertad, y se mostró necia en que los niños se criarán como iguales, eliminando los conceptos machistas que la sociedad aristocrática mágica requería de ellos. 

Al Lucius no involucrarse mucho en su crianza, y en todo caso permitirle a Narcissa libertad total en la materia, Narcissa pudo criarlos como a ella le hubiera gustado serlo. Una crianza feliz, sin preocupaciones, la guerra nunca se mencionaba en su presencia y ella trabajo arduo en lo que les diría, especialmente a Draco cuando el momento llegara y tuvieran que marcharse a la escuela, exponiéndose al mundo. 

Las Interacciones con otros niños no eran muchas, algunas veces había citas de juego con los hijos de los ex compañeros Mortífagos de Lucius, que Narcissa vigilaba cuál halcón. Y compartían clases de baile con algunos otros niños sangre pura. Sabía que no podía protegerlos por siempre, que ese pequeño oasis no duraría por siempre, y en base a lo que su marido le contaba y los periódicos ignoraban, el lord no había muerto. 

Pero, los crió bien. Daphne era independiente, no se regia por las reglas arcaicas que la sociedad exigía de ella, las conocía bien y jugaba de acuerdo a ellas en público, pero, dentro de casa era libre. Las tardes que las dos pasaban solas, en actividades de brujas, o mientras los niños acompañaban a Lucius a partidos de quidditch, el vínculo entre ambas se fortalecía, nutriendo su curiosidad, contándole historias que Narcissa no compartía con nadie más. Historias de una amiga que tuvo hace muchos años y como Daphne le recordaba a ella misma en su infancia. Theo era tímido con otros niños, pero sus ojos de un hermoso tono azul, se iluminaban con felicidad en casa, siguiendo las ideas de Draco, leyendo con Daphne, abrazando a Narcissa fuertemente cuando la oportunidad surgía. Agradeciéndole con ese gesto, el que Narcissa le brindara ese hogar, más Narcissa agradecía la oportunidad de haber podido alojarlo. Y por último Draco, quien se parecía tanto a su padre y quería desesperadamente seguir sus pasos. Consentido y profundamente posesivo. En las clases de danza y en las citas de juego con otros niños, Draco se mostraba huraño. Pero esa máscara de mal humor, desaparecía en casa. En casa se sentía libre y era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar, después de incontables intentos de mejorar su actitud. 

Cuando los niños tenían 5 años, llegó el último miembro de su pequeño grupo. Blaise Zabini. Amara Zabini, su madre, era una mujer hermosa. Muchos sospechaban que debía su belleza a sangre vela o algún ritual de magia oscura, porque pocos creían que aquel nivel de belleza fuese real. Y Narcissa sabía que esa belleza se debía a dos factores, fantástica genética y una ingeniosa reputación que Amara trabajó durante años para formarse. 

Narcissa conoció a Amara en la escuela, una hermosa y astuta Slytherin, ambiciosa y jugando con las reglas y las oportunidades que la sociedad le brindaba. Amara era mestiza, producto de un amorío entre una bruja hija de muggles y un rico y poderoso mago, miembro de los sagrados 28. Amara heredó un buen apellido bajo circunstancias cuestionables, una herencia considerable, tras el repudio de la familia de su padre y una belleza incomparable cortesía de su madre. De Amara no se esperaba mucho, la familia de su padre esperaba que tomara el dinero y viviera una vida tranquila y callada. Amara tomó una ruta diferente, al no ser sometida por las expectativas de una dama de sangre pura, Amara coqueteo y conquistó corazones en su trayecto en Hogwarts, al terminar su educación, viajó por Europa, alimentando chismes, sirviendo de musa para artistas, fotógrafos e incluso escritores, tanto magos como muggles. Amara no se involucró en la guerra, y pronto atrapó al que sería su primer esposo. Un mago brillante y poderoso. Cassiano Zabini, primer ministro mágico de Italia, lo conoció pocos meses antes de que tomara el cargo, y un par de meses después, se casaron. Narcissa aún recordaba la sonrisa que le provocó la invitación a la boda. 

Amara era inteligente y hermosa, sabía lo que las malas lenguas hablaban de ella, pero su matrimonio fue basado en amor y respeto, el Aura de misterio que la envolvía por sus amoríos y su interacción artística, sólo la hacía más interesante para la mirada masculina. Y Amara era libre, algo que Narcissa le aplaudía. Ese matrimonio legitimizo su posición social, la familia de su padre se enorgullecía de ella, pero Amara no buscaba su aprobación y los rechazo. 

De su matrimonio surgió Blaise, heredando los ojos verdes de su padre y la belleza de su madre. Cabellos negros y ondulados, labios gruesos y delineados. Y un hermoso tono ámbar en su piel. La perfecta combinación de la piel oliva de su padre y de la piel bronce Ambar de su madre. La vida política de su padre era ardua, buscando avances monumentales en el ámbito de la interacción Muggle y mágica, forjándose enemigos por su idea de progreso, lo que provocó que cuando Blaise aún no cumplía 5 años, Cassiano Zabini fuese asesinado en público, a mitad de un discurso en el ministerio mágico italiano. El revuelo fue enorme y la seguridad de la familia Zabini comprometida, por lo que Amara regresó a Inglaterra pocos días después. Busco refugio en su madre y en las amistades que conservaba de la escuela, entre ellas Narcissa. 

Narcissa ofreció su apoyo, cariño y recursos a Amara. El ministerio italiano ofreció poco apoyo para lo que quedaba de la familia Zabini, especialmente cuando salieron del país. Por lo que Amara aceptó la oferta de Narcissa, hospedándose en la mansión Malfoy por varios meses. Blaise se acercó a los otros niños y aunque peleó mucho al principio, por el desagrado hacia el clima inglés, hacia la comida inglesa y hacía haber perdido el protagonismo familiar que había disfrutado siendo hijo único. No tardo mucho en adaptarse al pequeño grupo. 

Amara curó sus heridas emocionales y puso en marcha un plan para asegurarse de que los recursos económicos y de seguridad hacia su familia nunca fallaran. Que Blaise fuese intocable. Codearse con las personas correctas si es que querían regresar a Italia, empezar de nuevo en otro país o bien quedarse en Inglaterra. Y encontró la respuesta al ver a su hijo, siendo feliz e ignorante a las amenazas que el mundo apilaba sobre su cabeza. Esa misma tarde, Amara platicó con Narcissa, quien en ese punto ya había adoptado a dos niños que no eran suyos, y platicaron la opción de un tercero. Narcissa lo aceptó sin dudarlo, y después de prometer a Blaise visitarlo cuantas veces fuesen posibles, después de prometer veranos en la villa de su padre en la Toscana, para él así como para sus amigos, Amara se marchó. 

Amara cumplió su promesa, lo visitaba varias veces a la semana, trayendo regalos y dulces, que él compartía con los demás. Amara estaba orgullosa de su hijo e inmensa mente feliz de haberle encontrado ese oasis, para criarse en un ambiente feliz, seguro y sano. 

Casi un año después de la muerte de su primer esposo, Amara se volvió a casar. Un miembro de los sagrados 28, miembro del Wizengamot, obscenamente rico y absolutamente enamorado de ella. Para mantener apariencias, Blaise conoció a a su padrastro, más no lo movió de la mansión Malfoy. Sabía que su nuevo esposo no heriría a Blaise, pero, su reputación con lazos Mortífagos y el hecho de que en realidad no la amaba, que la deseaba, provocó que Amara encontrara una manera de no colisionar ambos mundos. No quería que Blaise la viera bajo la misma luz que Wade Rowle la miraba, o más bien la devoraba con su mirada. 

El segundo matrimonio de Amara duró 2 años, Wade murió envenenado en una gala del ministerio. Mucho se habló de su muerte, Wade era un cretino así que no hubo dudas de que alguna de las personas que salían afectadas en sus sucios negocios corporativos pudieron haberse vengado de él. También hubo quien supuso que había sido un accidente, una mala combinación de alcohol y pociones. Y hubo malas leguas que acusaron a Amara de la repentina muerte, 2 maridos muertos a menos de 3 años de distancia provocó rumores, provocó miradas, provocó que Amara fuese conocida como la viuda negra. Más el deseo de poseer a tal mujer de belleza mortal, sólo atrajo a más hombres. 6 meses de luto después, Amara se volvía a casar, esta vez con un mago aristócrata francés, purista, obscenamente rico y engreído. El matrimonio duró menos, falleciendo en un accidente. Durante la Luna de miel, el novio cayó del caballo y una certera patada en su cráneo lo mató al instante. El tercer marido muerto colisionó el rumor, y Amara decidió aprovecharse de ello, lucrando de las malas lenguas. 

Blaise ignorante de la situación, hasta que entró a Hogwarts, cuando su madre iba en el cuarto marido, resistió los rumores y las críticas. Escudándose en sus amigos, en el amor de su madre, en el amor de Narcissa y en el saber que sin importar lo que otros digan de su madre, ella lo amaba profundamente y Blaise era su prioridad. 

Al entrar a Hogwarts el oasis se rompió. Draco también se enfrentó a los desafíos que ser hijo de su padre provocaba. Estúpidos rumores, prejuicios, superioridad moral. Dentro de Slytherin, Draco era un príncipe. Y aunque muchos trataban de ocultarlo, también lo era fuera de ellos, los Ravenclaws lo aceptaban, al menos los sangre pura que habían sido criados en su círculo, los Hufflepuffs no le daban mucha importancia, más los sangre pura aristocráticos eran conscientes de su estatus, y los Gryffindor, eran un caso perdido. Tenían su propio príncipe, Harry Potter. Y Draco no lo tomó bien. Draco le ofreció su amistad ese primer día, mostrándose generoso con ese niño que podía llegar a considerar su igual, más Potter lo rechazó y eso desató años de animosidad y rencor entre ambos. Draco arrastro consigo a Blaise por unos años en sus infantiles peleas, más en tercer año Blaise perdió por completo el interés en molestar a Harry Potter y compañía, así que sólo le quedaron Crabbe y Goyle para acompañarlo en sus constantes ataques. Theo no lo siguió, en cuanto detectó el interés de Draco para fastidiar a Potter, Theo dio un paso atrás, estableciendo que su amistad no incluía el perder su tiempo en antagonizar a Potter. Y Daphne siguió los pasos de Theo, acompañándolo a leer en los jardines y la biblioteca. Su lengua aguda la guardaba para fastidiar, cariñosamente, a Blaise y a Draco, no había necesidad de desperdiciarla en Potter. 

Su primer año en Hogwarts también significó cambio para Daphne, quien se vio obligada a vincularse con las niñas Slytherin, con quienes no tenía mucho contacto. Pansy Parkinson era una pesadilla, pero Daphne pronto comprendió que ella era la líder del grupo de niñas. La única excepción la callada Edeena Rowle, inofensiva y tímida, que no representaba un riesgo para el mandato de Pansy. Pero, en su mayoría Daphne pasaba sus días con los chicos, con Theo especialmente, y hubo consecuencias respecto a ello. Candace Greengrass estableció su disgusto a Narcissa Malfoy, su disgusto a que su hija no se relacionara con las niñas Slytherin, su disgusto a que su hija tuviera una relación tan profunda con Theo Nott. La gente hablaba, y Candace quería dejar en claro que el compromiso era con Draco Malfoy, no con Theodore Nott. 

Narcissa era buena manejando situaciones así, más tenía 3 niños a su cuidado, y Lucius también opinaba que Daphne necesitaba una crianza más adecuada. Así que, a pesar de su pelea para mantener a sus niños juntos, Narcissa perdió y Daphne fue separada de los niños, obligada a pasar tiempo con su hermana, con Pansy Parkinson y con su madre. En medio de sus matrimonios, Amara se llevaba a Blaise, a viajes por Europa, a darle un poco de normalidad. Y al final del día, sólo Theo y Draco eran la constancia en su hogar. 

La relación de los niños era fuerte, aún con las problemas que se presentaban, Narcissa se mostraba orgullosa de ver que su crianza los mantenía unidos, que su crianza tenía raíces profundas y los moldeaba a la imagen que ella trabajó tan duro en crear. Aún con las peleas caprichosas de Draco, sabía que su hijo tenía un alma buena que escondía bajo capas de crueldad y mezquindad y que en cuanto madurara sacaría a luz ese buen muchacho que sabía que era, esa cara que escondía del mundo y sólo presentaba ante aquellos que amaba y que lo merecían. 

Así que en cuanto su vida dio un giro con la llegada del señor oscuro, Narcissa mando a sus hijos con Amara, que se encontraba entre matrimonios y le pidió, con seriedad y cariño, que no se volviera a casar hasta que Narcissa pudiese proveer un hogar seguro para sus hijos. Amara acepto, y los tres Slytherin pasaron su verano del cuarto año en la villa Zabini en Italia. Siempre presente Narcissa expresaba su amor con cartas, visitas y regalos. 

Draco no podía quejarse de su infancia, atesoraba todo lo que su madre hacía por él, así que el sentimiento de resguardar y proteger a Narcissa estuvo siempre presente para los Slytherin, especialmente Theo y Draco, quienes la amaban profundamente. 

Después de la ducha, Draco enfoco su atención en el libro que hablaba del ritual, sin notar que su habitación se encontraba impecable, producto de los elfos domésticos. El ritual era antiguo, el mismo que el primer Malfoy hizo al construir la mansión, renovado para que la mansión responda a su sangre, ni el mismo Lord Voldemort sería capaz de entrar a esa mansión sin su expreso permiso, así que cuando hoy o algún otro día cercano, el ministerio venga a hacer la correspondiente redada, tampoco podrían entrar si Draco no lo permitía. Había varios apartados, para esconder la naturaleza de la conexión entre el hogar y su magia. Y tendría que hacer uso de ellos si es que quería mantenerlo como un secreto del lord y del ministerio. Podía distinguir que su madre usaría el argumento de que sin la presencia de Lucius, el ministerio encontrarían ahí a Bella y al lord si decidían esconderse en la mansión, sin mencionar que ese sería el primer lugar en el que buscarían. Así que quizás su madre ofrecería otra propiedad Malfoy, algo escondido y alejado, porque las propiedades de otros Mortífagos estarían altamente vigiladas por el ministerio y ellos aún contaban con múltiples propiedades de las cuales el ministerio desconocía. Así que su siguiente paso fue dirigirse al estudio de su abuelo, aquel que contenía un listado de todas las propiedades Malfoy, entre otros secretos familiares y reliquias. Sabía que su madre no era capaz de entrar, dado que sólo se abría ante sangre Malfoy. Y tras conseguir la lista completa, descartó las opciones obvias y las conocidas. Muchas de ellas ni siquiera Draco las conocía. Y guardó la lista en su bolsillo para que su madre pudiera analizar las opciones que Draco había señalado. Paso por las cocinas y consiguió algo para comer, requiriendo que mandaran algo de comer para su madre, estaba seguro que no había comido en todo el día. Y después se dirigió a los jardines, sintiendo la magia rozando su piel, tomó asiento en una banca de mármol y tomó un momento para respirar. La unión con su magia y su hogar era delicada, podía informarle la presencia de los elfos domésticos en las cocinas, la presencia de su madre en la ala norte de su hogar. La magia de artilugios, reliquias y un sin fin de objetos mágicos que se escondían en su hogar. Concentró su energía en ello, en cada punto brillante y cálida magia. Despejando su mente, acomodando sus recuerdos, escondiendo sus emociones, clasificando sus sentimientos. El principio básico de la oclumancia, todo enseñanza de Severus Snape desde hace un año. Draco sospechaba que esa noche lo necesitaría. No sabía cuantas horas paso en el jardín, pero la presencia de dos firmas mágicas en la chimenea lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Snape y Theo, incapaces de entrar hasta que Draco lo aprobará, lo cual hizo. Draco se dirigió a paso diligente al salón en donde los esperaban, en el camino mando a un elfo doméstico a que avisara a su madre sobre sus invitados. 

Narcissa no perdió el tiempo tratando de alejar a Draco y Theo. La oclumancia de Theo era buena y sospechaban que el lord no perdería el tiempo tratando de ver en su mente, así que no había riesgo en que supieran sobre sus planes que lo involucraban a él. 

El ministerio había mandado un citatorio para una redada esta noche, Severus salió a vigilar los alrededores de la mansión y regreso informando que en efecto había Aurores escondidos en los alrededores de la mansión, manteniendo una cuidadosa vigilancia. El lord no podía visitarlos en su hogar, Narcissa logró respirar con más tranquilidad después de esa afirmación. 

Severus podía confirmar su nivel de ira por medio de la marca, el dolor era constante y profundo. 

-No quiero que el lord entre a esta casa- declaró Narcissa. Desde uno de los sillones de la sala de dibujo, tenía una taza de té en sus manos y su mirada perdida -anoche me asegure de que este sea un espacio seguro para Draco y Theo, si entra, sabrá sobre el cambio de alianza de la magia de la mansión, sabrá que tratamos de adelantarnos a él- Severus asintió y continuó su andar entre dos ventanas, pensando en una solución. 

-Lógicamente la vigilancia a la mansión será permanente, El lord es consciente de la vigilancia, no creo que entre sus planes este el enfrentarse públicamente al ministerio, no hasta deshacerse de la única amenaza que podría detener sus planes- Dumbledore todos pensaron, la única persona que evitaba que la guerra estallara. 

-Pero habrá consecuencias por el fracaso de Lucius, Narcissa- la mirada de Severus se posó por un momento en Draco, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Theo. Narcissa lo sabía, más escucharlo le era aterrador, lo hacía real. 

-No- fue toda respuesta que salió de los labios de Narcissa -mis hijos no serán Mortífagos- su tono dejaba en claro que ella estaba dispuesta a detenerlo a costa de cualquier precio que tuviese que pagar. Severus estaba a punto de comentar, pero Narcissa negó, no necesitaba escucharlo. 

-¿Qué le darás para evitarlo, Cissa?- preguntó derrotado Severus, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones -él sabe que tus hijos son tu posesión más valiosa, eso lo motivará a usarlo en tu contra. Aunque tú no le hayas fallado, aunque tú no le hayas jurado lealtad, hacerte daño será el castigo de Lucius- el tono frío de Severus, dejaba en claro que sus palabras eran hechos, no suposiciones, más el uso de ese mote que usaban en sus años escolares, le transmitía a Narcissa que él se preocupaba por ella y los muchachos.

-La familia Black y la familia Malfoy tienen muchas reliquias y conocimientos de otras, planeo financiar sus búsquedas, y algunas otras ambiciones que el lord pudiese tener- declaró Narcissa sacando un pergamino que le entregó a Severus, él lo leyó y asintió, reliquias de los tiempos de Merlín habitaban esa lista, objetos que se creían perdidos, más fueron resguardados por generaciones de Blacks y Malfoys. Eran objetos que financiaran su poder, que podían atraer su atención y mantenerlo ocupado por algunos meses. 

-Y planeo darle algo para herir a Lucius- agregó en un susurro -así tendrá su venganza y con suerte me mantendrá en buena estima con él, nos mantendrá- dijo eso último mirando a los muchachos, Severus asintió. 

-¿Crees que será suficiente?- preguntó Severus, mirando a los muchachos -quizás podamos entrenarlos Bellatrix y yo, que el lord sepa que están siendo entrenados y que la marca no será necesaria hasta dentro de unos años, cuando estén listos- Narcissa frunció su ceño, sabía que Bella no sería amable con sus hijos, sabía que Bella podía ser cruel, más la prefería a ella por sobre al lord. Bella era su hermana, y aún con los 13 años qué pasó en Azkaban, aún reconocía algo de la Bella con la que se crió, quien podría, bajo sus propios ideales, proteger y entrenar a los muchachos. Por amor a ella, y por el honor de la familia. 

-Solo si no hay otra alternativa- concluyó reticente Narcissa, levantándose del sillón y tomando la nota que Draco le ofrecía, se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y acarició el cabello de ambos muchachos, saliendo de la habitación con Severus a su espalda. 

Draco y Theo no dijeron nada, no había necesidad de ello, ambos pensaban lo mismo. Proteger a Narcissa era su prioridad, el amor que sentían por ella se reflejaba en cómo ambos estaban dispuestos a no tomar la marca si ella no lo consideraba correcto, y también en el hecho de que estaban dispuestos a tomar la marca o aceptar cualquier castigo con tal de que Narcissa estuviese segura.

Narcissa se decidió por una cabaña de playa que la familia Malfoy tenía en Gales, fuera del listado oficial de propiedades Malfoy y del conocimiento del ministerio. Una propiedad lujosa, más sencilla para los estándares Malfoy, alejada y discreta, justamente lo que necesitaban. La redada del ministerio se presentó antes de la reunión, los muchachos esperaron en los jardines, Draco mostraba su furia ante los extraños que entraban a su casa. Narcissa cortesía de algunos cientos de galeones como soborno y sus habilidades como anfitriona consiguió que la redada fuese rápida y superficial. Varios artilugios, realmente inofensivos para los estándares Malfoy, más altamente prohibidos por el ministerio fueron confiscados. Antes de la hora pactada para la reunión los Aurores y trabajadores del ministerio se marcharon, satisfechos con el soborno y su éxito por la colección de artículos prohibidos incautados. Cuando anochecía, Narcissa se marchó con Severus, callando las quejas de los muchachos asegurándoles que ella estaría a salvo.

La reunión con el lord fue rápida, una hora después regresaba Narcissa a la mansión con Bellatrix, manteniendo su porte y elegancia, y jamás reveló a sus hijos que sucedió en esa reunión, dejando como un secreto cuál fue el pago que Narcissa dio como reprimenda para Lucius. Bellatrix estaba ahí para entrenarlos, en conjunto con Severus que dividiría su tiempo entre sus entrenamientos, su trabajo como espía y sus misiones para el lord. 

-Tienen este verano para entrenarse- les informó Bellatrix esa noche tras encargarse de que Narcissa descansara en su habitación -al final del entrenamiento, el lord les dará su primera misión, con respecto al potencial que muestren al final del verano- el tono de Bellatrix era serio, tranquilo, espeluznantemente normal. -Si demuestran ser aptos y cumplen su misión, el lord les recompensará ampliamente, incluso, los hará merecedores de la marca- su tono era de orgullo, así como su postura mientras se servía un vaso de whiskey de fuego, sus ojos fijos en Draco midiéndolo con su mirada -fallar no es una opción- amenazo, manteniendo su tono tranquilo más su mirada ardía con la amenaza de las consecuencias. 

Cuando ambos muchachos se marchaban, Bellatrix les advirtió que necesitarían el descanso, mañana empezarían al amanecer, Bella le pidió a su sobrino que se quedara un momento más. 

-Draco- Bellatrix se acomodó en el sillón favorito de su madre, poseyéndolo con su postura -tu madre me hizo prometer que sería comprensiva con ustedes, blanda incluso- agregó con burla -pero debes de saber que no sólo tú vida está en juego, la vida de tu madre y el orgullo de tu familia, que juro lealtad hace tres generaciones al lord están en riesgo- concluyó su argumento con otro trago de whiskey. 

-Espero mucho de ti, así como el lord lo espera- su tono era una promesa -No seré blanda contigo, tengo poco tiempo y haré de ti un digno mago sangre pura. Tienes la sangre adecuada, mi sangre corriendo por tus venas, y eso hace que tengas que ser el mejor, y yo me asegurare de ello. Nott tendrá un entrenamiento abrumador, pero tú, yo me aseguraré que tú surjas de esto como la mejor versión de ti mismo- Bellatrix lo mando a su habitación con un gesto y en lo que salía de la habitación escucho en un tono perfectamente audible -o que mueras en el intento- poco conocía Draco a su tía, pero, sabía que era una promesa que Bellatrix no dudaría en cumplir. Si se reducía elegir entre Draco y Narcissa, Bellatrix elegiría a su hermana, siempre lo haría. No por nada esa noche Bellatrix recibió el castigo de Narcissa, no por nada Bellatrix abogó por Draco ante su lord. No por nada Bellatrix se aseguraría de que Draco no fuese una decepción. 

Draco descanso después de recibir una poción para dormir sin sueños cortesía de Snape, quien mando lo mismo a Theo, ambos descansando las 8 horas que necesitarían al día siguiente. La mañana siguiente ambos fueron despertados por elfos domésticos, que les avisaron que Bellatrix los esperaba en los jardines. Y ambos se dirigieron a los jardines, aún oscuros por la falta del sol. 

Bellatrix los hizo correr por horas, hasta que no podían mover sus músculos, Indicándoles que esta sería la rutina matutina diaria, Bellatrix era feroz, ninguno se atrevió a quejarse de sus incómodas ropas, o hacer uso de su orgullo. Bellatrix paso a entrenar sus mentes, probando sus barreras de oclumancia, satisfecha de encontrar resistencia, pero, insistente y aguda, hiriendo profundamente sus psiques, especialmente a Draco, tratando de descubrir sus secretos. Después llegó un entrenamiento de duelo, Bellatrix se burló de cada error, enfrentándolos entre ellos, arreglando sus posturas y gritando instrucciones. Hubo una pausa en el entrenamiento cortesía de Narcissa que les indicó que era hora del almuerzo, y ambos muchachos lo agradecieron. El desgaste era tanto físico como mental. Escucharon la discusión entre ambas hermanas, y Narcissa terminó ganando, porque les indicó que podían terminar el entrenamiento y descansar, Bellatrix no la contradijo, pero agregó que quizás ambos querrían estudiar un poco más hechizos y maldiciones para mañana, a pesar de la clara protesta de Narcissa, ambos muchachos se marcharon a la biblioteca, haciendo uso de los miles de libros que albergaba. Pronto ambos quedaron exhaustos y se marcharon a la cama aún cuando había sol fuera de sus ventanas. 

El día siguiente hubo variación, Bella decidió que le dejaría la oclumancia a Severus, y los introdujo al combate físico. Para este entrenamiento, Bella hizo llamar a Crabbe y Goyle, cuyos padres también residían en Azkaban. Los emparejó, en una clara desventaja. Más sugirió en privado a Theo y Draco maneras de jugar sucio y no perder en un combate tan poco equilibrado. Aquellos que durante años fueron el músculo de Draco, le propinaron una paliza a ambos, claramente Bellatrix lo disfrutó, humillando a Draco. Más Narcissa se interpuso en cuanto la situación se ponía seria, habiendo sido avisada por los elfos que vigilaban el entrenamiento por orden suya. Narcissa estaba fúrica. Bellatrix le advirtió que ella solo seguía órdenes, más Narcissa no satisfecha amenazo a su hermana que si no seguía el acuerdo que habían hecho, habría consecuencias. Bellatrix aceptó de mala gana, más al día siguiente, encontró una manera de deshacerse de su hermana por órdenes del lord, y Narcissa pasó las siguientes semanas fuera de casa, manteniendo su imagen pública y cultivando favores para el lord. Bajo sonrisas y citas de té, subastas de caridad y galas, Narcissa se ganaba el favor de los poderosos de la sociedad mágica de nuevo. Manteniéndola ocupada y fuera de casa. 

Bellatrix continuó, viendo satisfecha los avances de los muchachos, ganaban músculo, resistencia a las rondas de tortura que Bella implementó una vez que Narcissa recibió las órdenes del lord. Bellatrix los volvió inmune al veritaserum, vertiendo un poco en sus desayunos una mañana y divirtiéndose del pánico e ira que habitaron en sus ojos al Bellatrix cultivar sus secretos. Secretos infantiles, un odio hacia ella que Bella deducía por anticipado. Su odio fue dirigido al entrenamiento de combate que vino después. El uso del veritaserum era constante más no predecible, por lo que batallar el efecto era difícil, más no imposible. Cuando hacía uso del mismo después de un duelo especialmente difícil o después de una paliza especialmente demoledora, o una de sus sesiones de tortura esporádica, combatir el efecto era más aún más difícil, más no imposible. 

Al terminó del primer mes, ambos muchachos ya eran capaces de derivar a Crabbe y Goyle sin mucho trabajo, orgullosa Bellatrix les dio el resto del día libre. Y esa noche les presento su “premio”. Dos jovencitas, un par de años más grandes que ellos. Confundidas y con lágrimas en sus rostros, lloraban encadenadas en una esquina de los establos. Draco sintió su sangre congelarse, y unas repentinas náuseas que contuvo, Theo vomito a su lado. Bellatrix río ante la reacción del muchacho. 

-Se las han ganado- declaró Bellatrix acuclillada frente a las muchachas -son muggles locales, de la ciudad más próxima a la mansión- informó mientras las observaba a detalle -bonitas e inmundas, ¿no lo creen?- se levantó limpiando sus manos en su túnica -las traje para ustedes, si mantienen su dignidad y no quieren satisfacerse con ellas, pensaré en algún otro destino para ellas- agregó al ver que ninguno de los muchachos parecía interesado en las muchachas. Bella satisfecha de ver que los muchachos no eran de la misma calaña que muchos Mortífagos, que con fin de satisfacer sus deseos se cuales, aceptarían a cualquier en su cama. Voluntariamente o no.

Finalmente Bella ideó un juego para las muchachas. Les aseguro su libertad si lograban salir del otro lado del laberinto de setos del jardín Malfoy. Ambas muchachas suplicaron, lloraron y finalmente aceptaron al no haber otra opción. Bellatrix disfruto sumamente de ver la esperanza en sus ojos y aún más cuando varias horas después esa esperanza murió. Bellatrix mando a Theo y Draco a perseguirlas, como en un juego de gato y ratón. Ambos muchachos conocían el laberinto, a diferencia de ellas. Bellatrix prometió que si las atrapaban, borraría las memorias de ambas muchachas y las liberaría. Bellatrix no daba opciones, daba órdenes y ambos tuvieron que aceptar. En el laberinto ambos se dieron cuenta de las semejanzas con el laberinto de la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. No había criaturas, pero había hechizos. Maldiciones, que aunque ellos pudieron evitar con pequeñas heridas, las muchachas no corrieron con la misma suerte. 

Draco observo los caminos de sangre entre el pasto y los setos, guiándolo a su destino. Sangre reluciente y brillante, roja, como la suya, como la sangre que él y su madre vertieron para asegurar su hogar. Sangre como la que escapaba de las pequeñas heridas que ese laberinto provocaba en él. Theo fue por una chica, Draco por otra. Y tratando de ser rápidos y eficaces, las sacaron del laberinto. Theo había noqueado a la chica, Draco solo la había congelado, dándose cuenta de su error, se arrepintió de no haberla noqueado, más no hubo tiempo de arreglarlo, Bellatrix surgió de entre las sombras. Y una vez más, para sorpresa de ninguno de los dos, Bellatrix rompió su promesa. Torturo a las chicas un poco más y finalmente, cuando Draco sintió que su madre había llegado a la mansión y se dirigía hacia ellos, Bellatrix las mato. 

Narcissa expulsó a Bellatrix de la mansión, quien orgullosa se marchó con su lord. La ira en la mirada de Narcissa competía con el fuego maldito que invocó en el laberinto, en donde depositó con respeto los cadáveres de ambas jóvenes. Después de menos de una hora, sólo quedó una mancha negra en donde una vez se regía orgulloso ese laberinto de setos. 

Narcissa se disculpó por no estar ahí, llorando al abrazar a ambos muchachos. Ellos trataron de consolarla a ella, más la fría oscuridad de observar como dos inocentes mujeres murieron frente a sus ojos, los comía por dentro, con el paso del verano, ese sentimiento se tornaba familiar y perdió su efecto, haciéndolos poco a poco inmunes a la inhumana conducta de Bellatrix. 

Bellatrix regreso a la mañana siguiente, satisfecha de encontrar que Draco y Theo continuaban con su entrenamiento físico. Narcissa se mostró dura con su hermana, declarando que en esa casa Narcissa no permitiría otra muerte, Bellatrix aceptó de mala gana, y esa promesa sí la mantuvo. 

Los hermosos días de verano pasaban para los muchachos, entre combate, duelo y un arduo estudio. Severus entreno sus mentes y en pocas semanas ambos aprendieron legeremancia, entrenando entre ambos. Severus les dio mucho material de estudio, maldiciones y hechizos. Al cabo del segundo mes, Bellatrix les puso otra prueba. 

Un combate contra ella. Un combate cruel, largo y que ponía a prueba todos sus conocimientos adquiridos. Narcissa se mantuvo inquebrantable en un sillón en una de las esquinas del salón que transfiguraron para el duelo. Con sus ojos vigilantes sobre su hermana, las reglas eran no hacer daño severo, y en caso de necesitar un descanso, Bella debía proveerlo. Para mostrar sus buenas intenciones, Bella propuso que Draco y Theo pelearan juntos contra ella. Narcissa abrazo fuertemente a ambos y les advirtió que no se confiarán, su hermana disfrutaba de jugar con las esperanzas ajenas.

Draco y Theo atacaban como una fuerza conjunta, haciendo difícil para Bellatrix mantener su escudo y lanzar maldiciones al no tener un minuto para respirar entre maldiciones. Cuando un cruciatus de la varita de Theo aterrizó en el pecho de Bella, y Draco aprovecho para quitarle su varita y encadenarla al piso. Ambos creyeron que el duelo había acabado, Narcissa no había terminado de gritar para que ambos continuaran, cuando Bella transformó sus gritos de dolor en una espeluznante risa. Antes de deshacerse de las cadenas con magia sin varita, su varita quemó profundamente la piel de Draco, antes de volar de nuevo a su mano, antes de Theo pudiese hacer algo más, Bellatrix le devolvió un cruciatus más largo, más duro, que reducía el que ella había sufrido a simples cosquillas. Y se enfocó en Draco, sus ojos brillaron antes de empezar un ataque mortal. Narcissa ya se había movido y con un movimiento de su varita había detenido el cruciatus de Bella, enfocando un escudo en Theo y ella mientras sacaba a un Theo inconsciente del alcance de Bella.

Draco se defendió ferozmente, sabía que este había sido el objetivo de Bella, deshacerse de Theo y enfocarse en él, durante todo el verano su enfoque había sido romper los límites de Draco, cada parte del entrenamiento la hacía más difícil para Draco, bien Theo lo notará o no. El duelo con Bella era como bailar un coordinado y mortal vals, constante movimiento, escudos y esquivar sus maldiciones. Gracias a ese entrenamiento Draco se había vuelto excepcionalmente bueno cancelando maldiciones cuando ya habían llegado a su destino, era capaz de cancelar un cruciatus mientras aún lo sentía, habilidad muy rara, y la magia sin varita se hacía más fácil con cada día que pasaba. Así que podía lanzar una maldición con su varita y conjurar un escudo sin varita al mismo tiempo. Bellatrix perdía su paciencia, esperando que Draco cayera con el cruciatus que aterrizó en su pecho, más cuando le lanzó una poderosa lengua de fuego aún desde el piso, Bellatrix decidió jugar sucio. Lanzando bombardas y finalmente un fuego maldito. Narcissa habiendo sacado a Theo de la habitación llegó en ese momento y al ver el fuego, intercedió. El fuego lamió un costado de Draco, quien furioso le lanzó una maldición nueva, que Severus le había enseñado, de autoría propia. Sectusempra. 

Narcissa perdió el aliento al ver sorprendida que su hermana caía al suelo y el fuego perdía el control, con mucho cuidado Narcissa canceló la maldición apagando el hechizo. Draco, apoyado a una pared protegía su costado herido, y Narcissa se dirigió a él, para protegerlo cuando Bella se levantara furiosa a atacarlo. Más Bella no se levantó, y Narcissa se acercó a ella en su lugar. Horrorizada vio largos cortes en el cuerpo de su hermana, y un creciente charco de sangre a su alrededor. Draco se acerco y conjuro el contrahechizo. Pero el daño estaba hecho. 

Esa noche Severus vino a la mansión, después de ser convocado por Narcissa y curó mejor las heridas de Bella. Las cicatrices serían permanentes, aún con las pociones que Severus ofreció, las cuales sólo acentuarían el color, difuminando las cicatrices con su blanca piel. Bella aceptó la victoria de Draco, más sus ojos prometían venganza, al mismo tiempo que un enfermizo orgullo. El brazo de Draco fue curado, el fuego maldito de Bella no dejó grandes cicatrices, sus prendas de combate de piel de dragón no permitieron el contacto directo del fuego con su piel. Un fuego normal no lo hubiese herido, el fuego maldito le dejó una herida que tomó un par de semanas en curar y gracias al trabajo arduo de Narcissa no dejó cicatriz visible, más si al tacto.

Theo resentía haber fallado, más no envidiaba ser producto de la ira y la venganza de Bella. Ambos continuaron sus entrenamientos, bajo el entrenamiento de Severus, ya que todos estuvieron de acuerdo que Bella no necesitaba involucrarse más. 

El enfoque de Severus era menos cruel, pero igual de brutal. Exigiendo que pensaran más allá de los límites, mientras Bella era una fuerza brutal, Severus desarmaba de forma aguda y precisa. Durante ese último mes, Draco evito a Bella lo mejor que pudo, al igual que Narcissa hizo sus mejores intentos para poner distancia entre ambos. De todos modos Draco estaba muy cansado para perder el tiempo con ella, Severus exigió que leyeran más libros que lo que habían leído en un año escolar en Hogwarts durante ese mes, traía a los duelos pociones y plantas, alguna vez incluso animales. La lección era clara, usa tus elementos para ganar una pelea. Salieron de tales lecciones con mordidas y ligeros envenenamientos, pero con más conocimientos de lo que podrían haber imaginado. Severus exigía lo mismo de ambos, no exigía más a Draco, y Draco y Theo lo agradecían. Durante las comidas que compartía con Bella y su madre, Draco siempre se aseguraba, con los métodos que Severus les enseñaba, que Bella no lo envenenara. Sabía que los elfos no lo harían voluntariamente, pero la mirada divertida de Bella siempre era una advertencia. 

Pronto el verano terminaba, y una tarde Bella los arrastró con ella casi al fin del verano, un par de días antes de la fecha pactada para su visita a Voldemort, a un interrogatorio. Narcissa lo desconocía, habiendo salido a Gringotts esa mañana, como lo hacía casi una vez al mes, sacando galeones para el lord, sacando reliquias Malfoy y Black, y financiando su entretenimiento. Con la esperanza de mantenerlo ocupado y fuera de su alcance a Draco. Ese día Narcissa iba a tardar más tiempo, pasando por una túnica nueva con Madam Malkin. Y Bellatrix aprovechó esa oportunidad. 

Miembros menores de la orden del fénix, un traidor a la sangre mestizo y una sangre sucia. Bella los había cazado y ahora los mantenía en una pequeña casucha en los terrenos de la casa Malfoy en donde se escondía Voldemort, quien no se encontraba disponible por el momento. Pronto se enteraron que durante ese mes que Bellatrix no había estado ocupada con ellos, se había dedicado a cazar miembros menores del ministerio, Aurores inexpertos, sangres sucias notables, y por primera vez miembros menores de la orden del fénix. Meramente por entretenimiento, más sin llamar la atención, ya bien fingiendo sus muertes o ocultando las evidencias de su captura muy bien. Esta pareja eran las sextas y séptimas capturas, respectivamente. 

El interrogatorio no fue fructífero, poco sabían la pareja que Bella no supiera ya, eran nuevos reclutas y de bajo nivel. Y después de poco, Theo y Draco notaron que se había convertido en tortura, en lugar de interrogatorio. Su presencia en un principio era sólo para observar. Más ambos imaginaban que pronto Bella requeriría que participaran. 

Draco en realidad no era cruel, Theo mucho menos. El placer que Bella obtenía del sufrimiento ajeno, era algo incomprensible para ambos. Pero, ambos comprendían que Bella creía que era una parte necesaria de ser un Mortífago, y al final del día para eso los entrenaba. Severus no era cruel, pero su posición era de espía, recolectando información, y Bella los entrenaba para el campo de batalla. 

Cuando Bella lo indicó, cada uno tuvo que lidiar con una de las pobres y desgraciadas almas que se presentaban a sus pies, a Draco le tocó la mujer sangre sucia. Cuya sangre, de nuevo, era tan limpia como la suya, tan limpia como la de su tía, o la de las jóvenes muggles que su tía mato frente a sus ojos. Vaya concepto absurdo, pensó mientras tenía que hacer pequeñas incisiones en los nervios expuestos del brazo de la pobre mujer. Había lanzado un hechizo para adormecer su brazo, ella no sentía sus cortes, y para evitar sospechas de su tía, cada pocos minutos, lanzaba un jinx a su otro brazo, el daño que le había causado su tía, hacía que tan ligero hechizo le provocara dolor. Draco evitaba ver lo que Theo hacía, y estaba seguro de que Theo intentaba algo parecido, no crear tanto dolor, o bien fingirlo. Por un momento Draco se preguntó si debería dejar que la mujer se desangrara, terminar el trabajo, ayudar para que el dolor acabara más pronto y pudiese descansar. Pero, Severus le evitó el tener que tomar tal decisión, apareciendo cuando Draco avanzaba en una pierna de la mujer, cortando ligamentos. 

Severus los detuvo en ese momento y antes de que Bellatrix pudiese interferir, mato a la pareja. Y sin quedarse a escuchar las quejas de Bella, los llevo de regreso a la mansión. Encontraron a Narcissa esperando por ellos, las lágrimas inundaron su visión cuando vio las manos ensangrentadas de ambos, en ese momento Narcissa desterró a Bellatrix, indicando a Draco como bloquear y prohibir su acceso. La ira de Narcissa hizo que todas las pertenencias de Bella desaparecieran fuera de la mansión, a la casa de la playa, dejando en claro que Narcissa estaba cansada de ella y ya no permitiría que ensuciara el alma de su hijo. 

Draco tallo su piel pálida hasta dejarla rojiza por la fuerza. Sabía que la guerra implicaría sangre, sabía que la guerra implicaría esto y mucho más. Que no siempre podría quitar el dolor de sus víctimas, que tendría que tener víctimas. Más esta primera vez, se sentía más real que la vez anterior con las muchachas muggles. En esta ocasión él estuvo involucrado, él fue parte de su muerte. Descanso en la ducha por varios minutos, o lo que parecían minutos. Obligándose a esconder estos sentimientos profundamente en su mente una vez que saliera de la ducha. Tanto entrenamiento en oclumancia debía de servir de algo. Y así lo hizo, disfrazando su dolor y miedo en una máscara de indiferencia, trato de infundirle a su madre que estaba bien. Que el trauma no estaba ahí. Y aunque dudaba de su eficacia, su madre parecía más tranquila y eso era lo único que importaba. Theo lo acompañó esa noche bebiendo whiskey de fuego hasta que el temblor de sus manos era producto del alcohol y no de lo que vivieron. Era un trato tácito que no hablarían del tema, así como lo había sido el suceso del laberinto, el cual no fue replantado, ahora un lago cristalino estaba en su lugar, repleto de lirios de agua blancos, cortesía de Narcissa.

El día siguiente era la reunión con Voldemort, y ambos mantuvieron su rutina, aunque la empezaron tarde por la noche de bebida que tuvieron. El ejercicio los mantenía alejados de los oscuros rincones de su mente, los mantenía ocupados, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban. 

Al día siguiente comenzaban Hogwarts, y las compras de ese año las hizo su madre, mandando a Madam Malkin a la mansión uno de los días en los que Bella no estaba en casa para tomar sus nuevas medidas para un nuevo guardarropa, su madre aún mostraba interés y alegría en vestirlos, ninguno intentó quitarle el gusto como solían hacerlo en años anteriores. 

Con todas sus pertenencias empacadas, Draco se dedicó a su proyecto de verano. Terminando su investigación en la biblioteca para una manera de acceder a los libros desde la escuela, lo que la biblioteca Malfoy ofrecía superaba por mucho a la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, y Draco sabía que Theo también querría ese acceso remoto, por lo que satisfecho consigo mismo creo una conexión con el índice mágico de la biblioteca, duplicándolo en tamaño bolsillo, y una reliquia familiar que funcionaba como traslador, más sin las limitantes que un traslador normal traía, funcionaba con objetos y sin limitaciones, dos partes de un ornamento dorado, que unió a ambas copias del índice. Y tejió hechizos que unían a la copia del índice con el traslador y a una bolsa de cuero en donde cualquier libro de la mansión entraría sin problemas. Todo ese proceso de su autoría, con sugerencias de Nott en la parte aritmética que necesitaba para calcular los hechizos que necesitaría para hacer el proceso permanente e indetectable. 

Cuando las luces del día morían y el atardecer terminaba, Narcissa llevó a Draco y a Theo a la casa de playa. Ver una vez más los ojos viciosos de sangre del lord, aún inquietaba a Draco, más supo esconderlo bien. 

-El joven Malfoy- lo saludó el lord, desde uno de los imponentes sillones que eran los predilectos de su padre. Theo y Draco le dieron una profunda reverencia -y el joven Nott- agregó el lord poco tiempo después, mirándolos desde su asiento elevado, su pose y su tono, el de un monarca ante sus vasallos. 

-Mi lord- respondieron ambos muchachos, su mirada en un punto a la altura de los ojos de Voldemort, más no en ellos, mostrando respeto.

-Así que tu sobrino de 16 años te derroto, Bella- comentó el lord con un tono divertido, claramente tratando de herir el ego de Bellatrix. Cierto, Draco había cumplido 16 años ese verano, había pasado desapercibido para él, su madre ciertamente no intentó hacer un gran gesto, Draco estaba ocupado y cansado. Por lo que agradeció que su madre se limitó a ser especialmente cariñosa con él, y guardar el correo de felicitaciones en su baúl, para más tarde. Draco era un adulto, no necesitaba regalos, más sabía que su madre no olvidaba tal fecha y que seguramente su baúl guardaba alguna otra sorpresa, aún en un caso así, su madre sabía como calentar su cada día más frío corazón y provocarle una sonrisa.

-Fue bien entrenado, mi lord- respondió Bellatrix a su lado, Narcissa sentada en una perfecta pose a un lado de su hermana los miraba con una expresión fría, más Draco podía admirar el miedo en sus ojos. 

-Eso veo, Bella- respondió el lord -No planeó probar sus capacidades, tus memorias y las memorias de Severus me son suficiente prueba. Además de que mañana regresan al colegio y no podemos permitir que haya evidencia de que algo anda mal- su tono claramente dejaba en claro que las apariencias salvaron su cuerpo y su mente del mal que el lord podría provocarles.

-Gracias, mi lord- agradeció Theo inclinando su cabeza en un tono de sumisión agradecida, el lord lo desestimó con un gesto relajado.

-Has probado ser un digno siervo, joven Nott- se dirigió el lord a Theo -tal y cómo tu padre, no me has fallado. Descuida pronto él y mis otros seguidores saldrán de ahí- Theo asintió, sin preocupación alguna, su padre era un desconocido para él. Más el recuerdo hizo que la atención aterrizara en Draco de nuevo.

-Y tú, joven Draco- se refiero en un tono cariñoso, claramente haciendo la referencia a su nombre, dejando su apellido fuera. Como una señal de que el lord lo juzgaría aparte de su padre, que no lo castigaría por sus errores. -Tú has sido un sorprendente hallazgo, estoy gratamente sorprendido- Draco agradeció el halago con otra reverencia de su cabeza. 

-Planeaba mandarte en una misión suicida, algo que dejará en claro que los errores se pagan caro en este círculo- Draco lo sabía, su madre lo sabía, incluso Theo, más no pudo evitar que una ligera ola de odio escapara de sus barreras, más no llegó a su rostro -si tú padre no hubiese fallado, aún hubiese estado interesado en reclutarte, he escuchado buenas cosas de ti, quizás no darte la marca este verano, pero definitivamente si en un futuro cercano, quizás al terminar Hogwarts- declaró perezoso, dejando que la idea llenara la mente de Draco. Así que ese siempre había sido su destino. -Hubiese aprovechado tu posición para hacerte un espía, sacar información de Potter y de un ángulo diferente de Dumbledore, quizás encontrar una manera de hacerte amigo del trío dorado- su tono era claramente una burla, Draco no imaginaba un futuro en el que lograra tal hazaña, y estaba seguro que el lord tampoco. 

-Más, ahora veo que eres más valioso que ello, veo que puede que tú seas el elemento que me había hecho falta para empezar esta guerra- sus ojos se enfocaron en los suyos, Draco sintió la intrusión juguetona a su mente, y permitió que jugara con sus recuerdos, recuerdos superficiales que no herían a nadie, sintiendo su satisfacción ante su miedo, más después de unos minutos Draco lo desterró. Y vio la sorpresa y orgullo en los ojos del lord. -Definitivamente más valioso de lo que creía- susurró con ese desagradable tono tan parecido al parsel.

-Te daré dos años, Draco- declaró tras evaluarlo -cúmplelo antes y te daré todo lo que pidas de mi. Un lugar en mis filas, un lugar privilegiado será asegurado para ti aunque tardes el tiempo máximo, pero tardar menos tiempo implicaría que, cualquier otra cosa que deseas, te la daré- sus ojos relucientes de promesas que siempre cobraban a precios muy altos, lo miraban fijamente.

-Muchas gracias, mi lord- respondió Draco con otra reverencia -es usted muy generoso- agregó asqueado consigo mismo. 

-¿No gustas escuchar tu misión antes de agradecerme?- preguntó con un tono divertido el lord. 

-Cualquier misión que mi lord me pida, la cumpliré, por muy difícil que sea- respondió Draco.

-Muy bien, Draco Malfoy- Felicitó el lord -tu misión es matar a Albus Dumbledore- Draco pudo escuchar a su madre, y el sonido estrangulado que salió de su garganta. Draco asintió, inclinando su cabeza y aceptando su destino. 

Después de eso no escucho más, y pronto los tres se marcharon, acompañados de Severus. Se aparecieron en la mansión y Severus les sirvió a los cuatro, vasos de whiskey de fuego, Draco tomó el suyo sin pensarlo, y pronto estaba lleno de nuevo, Draco lo volvió a tomar, uno tras otro, hasta que el fuego de su garganta lo detuvo. Y observó a su madre, llorando, desgarradamente. Severus no decía nada, Theo estaba sentado a un lado de Narcissa consolándola sosteniendo su mano. Draco sonrío al ver la imagen, al menos alguien más se quedaría a cuidar de su madre, Blaise también lo haría e incluso Daphne defenderían a su madre, una vez que él ya no estaría ahí. En el mejor de los casos Draco pasaría el resto de sus días en Azkaban, con un poco más de suerte Dumbledore lo mataría. El fracaso se pagaría caro, así que Draco esperaba que su madre no fuese víctima de su fracaso o bien Theo pudiese protegerla. 

Draco sintió el peso de tal ridícula misión sobre sus hombros, hacer lo que el mismo lord no había sido capaz de hacer en toda una vida, hacer aquello que el mismo Grindelwald no había logrado cometer. Dumbledore era el único impedimento para que Lord Voldemort controlara Inglaterra mágica y la guerra estallara. Si le hubiese pedido que matara a Potter o incluso que destruyera a Hogwarts, la tarea hubiese sido menos abrumadora. Sabía que tenía más posibilidades con el mismo ministro de magia, pero, también sabía que el fracaso no era una opción. Ahora entendía que la venganza de Bellatrix había sido entrenarlo demasiado, mandarlo a su tumba de una manera más lenta y cruel que con un simple veneno. Sabía que Bella amaba a su madre y confiaba en que ese amor la mantendría viva e ilesa si él fracasaba. Pero, de nuevo, el fracaso no era una opción. 

En la sala Narcisa continuaba llorando, y Theo mantenía su lugar, pensando en lo suertudo que había sido, llevándose la misión menos peligrosa que el lord pudo haberle dado: espiar a Potter y compañía, más Theo había tomado la misión de Draco como suya desde el momento en que el lord lo decreto. Quizás no oficialmente, pero, Theo tomaría responsabilidad, ayudaría a su hermano, la promesa era tácita, más profundamente cierta. La carga compartida era lo menos que podía hacer por los Malfoy, por Narcissa, su madre no sanguínea, más la única que tenia y la única que había conocido, y Draco, su hermano. 

Después de permitir que Draco se emborrachara y que Narcissa llorara lo que necesitaba, Severus intercedió. 

-Yo lo ayudaré- le aseguro a Narcissa, quien despegó sus ojos bañados en llanto del suelo y lo miraron fijamente, esperanzada. -El lord querrá que Draco sea la mano que lo mató, pero le ayudare a crear la oportunidad, a evitar represalias y salir vivo del Castillo- Narcissa sabía que no podía pedir más y se lo agradeció con su mirada y un suave apretón de mano, con la mano que Theo no apretaba suavemente. Más el sentimiento de saber que su joven hijo se volvería un asesino dentro de los próximos 2 años, derrumbaba su interior, se sentía desgarrada. Todo por lo que lucho ferozmente por evitar, arruinado por un mago mestizo con aires de grandeza. Si supiera que Lord Voldemort podía morir, le hubiese lanzado una maldición asesina desde el verano pasado, y definitivamente lo hubiese hecho hoy si no hubiese sido por el firme agarre de su hermana. Morir no le asustaba si podía tener la seguridad de dejar a Draco, Theo, Blaise y Daphne seguros detrás. Eso es lo que una madre hace, asegurarse de la seguridad de sus hijos, a pesar de su propia seguridad. Y Narcissa sentía que había fallado. 

El último trago de Draco lo dejó durmitundo, Theo quien había sido el segundo que había tomado más alcohol entre ellos, también parecía quedarse dormido. Narcissa se sentía exhausta,y notó el patrón, el único que parecía despierto era Severus aunque había bebido también. Narcissa tomó el segundo vaso de Whiskey, brindando el vaso en el aire mientras veía a Severus, quien brindó su vaso también. Entre ambos mandaron a ambos muchachos a sus habitaciones, y finalmente Narcissa se dirigió a la suya, agradeciendo una última vez a Severus con un abrazo. Que él acepto sabiendo que Narcissa lo necesitaba. Narcissa durmió esa noche larga y tranquilamente, sin pesadillas, todo gracias a la poción de Severus. A la mañana siguiente consideró la opción de volverse adicta al a poción, no había descansado tan bien en meses, es más desde hace un año. Antes de que Voldemort regresara, antes de que su oasis se secara. 

El trayecto de la mansión a la estación de King Cross fue silencioso, al igual que el desayuno familiar, en donde relució la ausencia de Lucius. Aparecieron en una zona apartada de la estación y caminaron entre los grupos de muggles que los miraban curiosos. Draco se camuflajeaba bien, con su atuendo Muggle que Narcissa le había conseguido ese verano, Theo en pantalones de vestir grises y un suéter que competía con el hermoso tono azul oscuro de sus ojos, zapatos de cuero italiano, más de un tono café. Narcissa no podía evitar el sonreír nostálgica ante lo adultos que se veían los muchachos. Lo mucho que habían crecido. Tan distintos el uno del otro, estaba feliz de saber que se tenían el uno al otro. 

Narcissa enfundada en una sencilla túnica verde, cortesía de la última colección exclusiva de Madam Malkin, cuyas líneas asemejaban a los vestidos muggles, específicamente al atuendo que la curiosa bruja, seguramente extranjera, vistió hace unas semanas en la tienda de Madam Malkin. Largo, de un hermoso tono esmeralda con bordados de hilo de oro en un delicado patrón en su torso, delineando su figura, y decorando sus muñecas al final de las largas mangas. Su larga melena rubia estaba acomodada en un delicado peinado que despejaba su rostro y caía por su espalda. Acompañado de simples aretes de esmeraldas y oro y su anillo de compromiso, que aunque no deseaba usar, decoraba su dedo con las opulentas piedras resplandecientes. 

Al cruzar la barrera, las cámaras resplandecieron sobre ella, escondió su disgusto bajo su entrenada máscara de frialdad y asco. Más en cada foto, salió tan hermosa como las circunstancias se lo permitían. Se negó a dar comentarios, a cada pregunta que estaba dirigida a su esposo, y continuó su camino, tomando a cada muchacho por el hombro, especialmente a Draco, quien parecía listo para atacar a los periodistas. Bajo su tacto, Draco se tranquilizó, y una vez encontraron un espacio que no estaba repleto de oídos curiosos, lo cual fue relativamente fácil de encontrar, dada la expresión de Draco y la reputación de su familia, las familias se alejaban de su paso. Narcissa empezó a despedirse de sus muchachos, visualizaron pronto a Blaise quien en compañía de Amara se acercó a ellos, saludando a ambos con cálidos abrazos y cortesías sinceras. Y no muy lejos de ahí visualizo a los Greengrass. Saludo desde la lejanía a Daphne, sin imaginar lo que ese dulce y simple saludo provocaría. 

Daphne le expresaba a su madre, en un tono claro y educado, que Narcissa reconocía, que se fuese al demonio. Y a paso tranquilo y delicado se dirigió hacia Narcissa. Haciendo una muestra física de su rechazo a su familia. Claramente nadie más los escucho, dado que nadie se dirigió a verlos, ni siquiera cuando Candace Greengrass detuvo a su hija tomando fuertemente su brazo, deteniendo su acto de rebeldía. Y esa fue la señal para que Narcissa intercediera. 

-¿Todo bien, Candace querida?- el tono más dulce que pudo expresar Narcissa llegó a los oídos de la mujer también rubia, quien sonrojó sus mejillas.

-Todo bien, Cissa- respondió la mujer, tratando de empujar a su hija detrás de ella, más Daphne se plantaba firme. 

-Daphne, querida, te hemos extrañado mucho- declaró Cissa, posando su mano en el brazo que Candace aún sostenía, provocando que lo soltara. Había dejado una marca en la delicada piel de su hija, y sintiéndose libre, Daphne se acercó más a Narcissa ubicándose a su lado. Su madre aceptó la derrota al no perseguir a su hija, más Narcissa viendo la oportunidad de profundizar esa herida y con suerte ganarle su libertad a Daphne, la aprovechó.

-Daphne, sabes que siempre serás invitada a la mansión, te hemos extrañado mucho este verano. El plan siempre fue que te criaras con nosotros, ¿lo sabias?- preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha y un tono dulce, al ver el pánico en la mirada de su madre -cuando elaboramos el contrato prenupcial, tu madre accedió a que te criaras en la mansión, fue mi idea, claramente- añadió con una fina y dulce risa -quería que se criaran juntos para que la boda fuese algo normal entre ustedes, una transición natural- despreocupada Narcissa acarició el brazo marcado de Daphne, una muestra física de que Narcissa entendía la relación entre madre e hija. 

-Tú madre habrá tenido sus razones para alejarte de nosotros- esa frase sonó como veneno tras el dulce tono de Narcissa Malfoy -pero, creo que es tiempo que regreses con nosotros. La boda será en dos años, necesitan retomar su relación, recordarse ese amor de infancia, ¿no lo crees, Candace?- No había dudas en su argumento, Narcissa se había asegurado de ello. El contrato era claro, pudo haber usado ese argumento años atrás, pero Lucius la detuvo, ahora nadie la detendría de liberar a Daphne de las garras de esa mujer. Y Narcissa sintió una profunda satisfacción de arrancarle esa tardía victoria a tan detestable mujer. Su primer victoria del verano. Derrotada, Candace aceptó, y con las cortesías correspondientes, ambas mujeres se despidieron, Daphne no tocó a su madre. 

Una vez la corta discusión terminó y Candace se marchó, Narcissa abrazo fuertemente a una temblorosa Daphne. Narcissa sabía que de no haber intervenido, las consecuencias para Daphne habrían sido graves. Conocía bien los métodos que una madre sangre pura usaba para disciplinar a sus hijas, cortesía de Druella Black. Cuando su hermana hizo lo que Daphne empezó hace unos momentos, las consecuencias fueron terribles. Daphne lo hizo en público, con ayuda al alcance de su mano, Narcissa no quería imaginar lo que hubiese sucedido de haber sido circunstancias diferentes. Quizás la interferencia de Narcissa había evitado el que Daphne fuese eliminada de la familia, pero, Cissa sospechaba que Daphne había tomado esa decisión esperando ese resultado. 

Una vez que la soltó, la dirigió al pequeño grupo que las esperaba. Amara saludo con un cálido abrazo a una Daphne que claramente trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas, y Blaise, Draco y finalmente Theo, la abrazaron, dándole la bienvenida a Daphne, después de tantos años separados. El abrazo de Theo se sintió más personal, más largo, claramente esos sentimientos que Narcissa vio crecer durante años, aún permanecían ahí. Al escuchar que el tren saldría dentro de los siguientes minutos, las despedidas fueron rápidas, Narcissa abrazo a ambos muchachos lo más que pudo, especialmente a Draco, suplicando a Merlin y Morgana el poder volver a abrazarlo pronto. Se despidió de Daphne prometiendo una comunicación pronta y constante entre ambas y abrazo cálidamente a Blaise, disfrutando sus cálidos abrazos que no habían cambiado con los años.

Pronto ambas mujeres se quedaron solas en la estación, viendo a sus hijos entrar al tren. Despidiéndolos con ojos anhelantes y esperanza de que el mismo tren los traiga de vuelta al fin del año escolar. 

-Cissy- el susurró amable de Amara la sacó de sus pensamiento mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro y el tren partía a su destino, Narcissa dirigió una sonrisa triste a su amiga y juntas se dirigieron a la salida. Caminando entre los grupos de muggles, una vez más las miradas se detenían en ellas. Amara Zabini usaba un sencillo vestido naranja de seda brillante, que hacía a su piel brillar deslumbrante. Su cabello llevaba un delicado estilo nuevo, así como su nuevo anillo de compromiso en su dedo. La presencia de Amara era tranquilizadora. Le platicaba sobre sus vacaciones con Blaise en Portugal, a las cuales no llevo a su prometido, la boda sería este otoño, y Cissa por supuesto que sería invitada. Era fácil hablar con Amara, quien era consciente de la situación en su hogar, quien era consciente de la inminente guerra. Quien le ofreció este verano llevarse a los chicos, quien ofreció llevarla a ella y asegurar un fácil traslado para los tres muchachos a Beauxbatons. Olvidar su vida en Inglaterra y empezar de nuevo en un lugar más cálido y alejado. La promesa fue irresistible, pero, Narcissa sabía bien lo que el Lord oscuro hacía a quienes huían. Sabía que Bella la cazaría a ella y a los chicos. Que Bella también castigaría a Amara y Blaise, y que dejaría que Narcissa continuara con vida, para vivir las consecuencias de sus actos. Un castigo peor que la muerte. Más Amara sabía todo esto y aún así lo ofrecía, dándole una salida a su amiga, así como Cissa lo había hecho por ella tantos años atrás. 

Pedida en sus recuerdos, Narcissa visualizó una vez más a aquella hermosa mujer que le recordada a los fantasmas de su pasado. Aquella mujer que encontró semanas atrás en la tienda de Madam Malkin, ataviada en un brillante vestido amarillo, acompañada de un atractivo hombre que la abrazaba por los hombros y un joven que acompañaba a la pareja, no pudo evitar mirarlos fijamente, tratando de descubrir el misterio que los envolvía, Amara siguió el curso de su mirada y con un gesto sorprendido susurró un nombre. Adaline. Lo cual fácilmente descrédito con una sonrisa, más Narcissa recordó que ese justamente fue su pensamiento semanas atrás.


	3. El príncipe de Slytherin.

El capítulo incluye una escena sexual, algo implícita. La primera que he escrito, así que téngalo en consideración al leer. Mis disculpas por mi tardanza, las pondré al final. Gracias por leer. 

Capitulo tres: El príncipe de Slytherin.

Draco

El silencio del compartimento no duró mucho. Apenas era medio día y ya habían sucedido más cosas interesantes que en todo el verano. Ese momento era una competencia silenciosa para adivinar quien rompería con ese tenso silencio, o por lo menos ese era el pensamiento que habitaba la mente de Blaise, mientras miraba a sus amigos esperando por algo que no iba a suceder, y él lo sabía.

Draco observó la cercanía de Theo, como de forma discreta su postura protegía a Daphne. Como tantos años separados, no lograron distanciarlos. Y recordó todas las tardes en que Theo desaparecía, en la biblioteca, en las partes remotas del castillo y en los terrenos, siempre regresando con una sonrisa o bien, simplemente más relajado. Draco jamás preguntó en qué invertía su tiempo, pero la respuesta ahora era clara ante sus ojos, y en realidad le alegraba. Daphne era una hermana para él, así como Theo lo era, el matrimonio del que habían hablado durante toda su infancia, siempre se había sentido lejano, imposible. Incomprensible la seriedad del mismo. Y Theo merecía un poco de alegría en su vida, una sonrisa como la que habitaba la comisura de sus labios. Draco no lo había visto sonreír en todo el verano.

Ninguno de los muchachos hizo mención de lo sucedido con Daphne, la mano de Theo tomó la suya al momento de subir al tren y Draco y Blaise caminaron detrás de ellos, ambos sonriendo. Felices de tener a la rubia de vuelta y de ver a Theo relajar su postura a su lado. 

Inevitablemente, cansado del silencio, Blaise habló.

-¿La belleza dorada de melena y piernas largas, era Granger?- el repentino sonido, que rompió con el silencio, atrajo a 3 pares de ojos claros. Y Blaise sonriente de haber cumplido con su objetivo relajó su postura, después de tantos años, aún conservaba la necesidad del protagonismo. Obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de Draco, que Theo frunciera su ceño desconcertado y Daphne frunciera sus labios. Blaise río divertido, ciertamente fastidiaría a sus amigos nunca se volvía viejo.

-Blaise, por favor- pidió Daphne en un tono suplicante, las intenciones de Blaise eran transparentes, más el mohín en sus labios, un claro puchero que había aprendido hace muchos años a perfeccionar, para obtener lo que quería, ya adornaba su rostro. 

-Daphne, cicci- el tono de Blaise, dulce y denso como miel -después de 5 años separados, no podías esperar que nuestras pláticas siguieran siendo sólo sobre bromas, Quidditch y flatulencias- Daphne hizo una clara muestra de repulsión a sus palabras, lo que provocó una carcajada de Theo, incluso Draco gruñó lo que podía describirse como una risa.

-No lo espero, Zabini. Más creí que mostrarías un poco de decoro ante una dama- Daphne arreglo su postura, tal y como Narcissa le había enseñado, cruzando sus tobillos, estirando la longitud de su cuerpo al perfeccionar una postura relajadamente erecta. Incluso su tono cambió ante el comentario. Los tres muchachos no aguantaron mucho antes de estallar en risas. 

-Oh no, Carissima- declaró Blaise sonriente -ahora eres una de nosotros- su sonrisa lobuna rompió la pose de Daphne y les regaló una sonrisa, agradecida de que la aceptaran entre ellos después de tantos años. Daphne se volvió a acomodar a un lado de Theo, quien pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros, acomodándola en su costado. Eran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, encajando perfectamente. 

-Así que hablan de chicas- comentó curiosa Daphne -¿Granger suele ser parte de estas conversaciones?- preguntó curiosa, observando a Blaise, más sus ojos se dirigían a Draco y a Theo, curiosos. De parte de Blaise no le sorprendería en lo absoluto que así fuese, más de parte de los otros dos, sería curioso. 

-Primera vez- respondió Blaise juguetón -más por lo que vi hoy, no será la última- aseguró rememorando a la bruja en ese corto vestido de verano. Curiosamente verde. Solo había visto prendas parecidas entre las jóvenes muggles en sus veranos en Portugal, España o Italia.

Su madre tenía el hábito de adoptar costumbres muggles, entre ellas su moda. Por lo que no era tan impactante un vestido así para Blaise. Más, bajo el ojo crítico de los sangre pura, especialmente familias tradicionales y sus miembros más viejos, bien Granger pudo haber estado desnuda. Blaise reía internamente, al imaginar la reacción de su tía abuela Magdalene ante tal atuendo. Más para los ojos de Blaise tal cambio en la vestimenta de cualquier bruja era un regalo, pero de parte de Granger era un sueño. Alguna vez había escuchado que las personas que más suelen sorprenderte son de quienes menos esperas. Y esta era una prueba irrefutable de tal argumento. 

-Granger en realidad nunca fue fea- el comentario de Theo sorprendió a todos en el compartimiento, las mejillas sonrojadas de Daphne, provocaron que Theo acariciara su mejilla cariñoso -No es precisamente de mi gusto- aclaró Theo, aún con su mano acariciando a Daphne -pero, negar algo tan claro es absurdo- declaró desinteresado. Blaise frunció el ceño, Draco lo miraba con una mueca. -Me gustan rubias- susurró en el oído de Daphne, mientras se acercaba para acomodar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, el sonrojo de Daphne aumentó, más su sonrisa de satisfacción fue imposible esconderla.

-Siempre sospeche que tú y Draco tenían una relación más personal, de lo que esperábamos- comentó Blaise agudo, y con una carcajada, Daphne olvidó su sonrojo. 

-Requeriría demasiado mantenimiento- declaró Theo desinteresado, provocando otro gruñido de Draco -sin mencionar que las conversaciones se reducen a gruñidos y monosílabos- el brillo de burla en el tono tranquilo de Theo era relajante. 

-Gruñidos y monosílabos son útiles en un sólo aspecto- declaró Blaise moviendo juguetonamente sus cejas y con un tono seductor en dirección a Draco, -en la cama- Daphne volvió a reír.

-Bastardos- les siseó Draco, mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, escuchando las risas de sus amigos. Blaise sabía bien cómo fastidiarlo. Y a pesar de su esfuerzo de simular estar enojado, no pudo evitar una mueca divertida.

-Draco, Mommo- canturreó Blaise abrazando sus hombros, imitando la postura de Theo -yo felizmente te aceptaría- declaró con ojos soñadores y moviendo coquetamente sus largas pestañas. Theo y Daphne reían abiertamente frente a ellos, mientras Draco intentaba deshacerse del abrazo. 

-Blaise Malfoy- agregó Daphne divertida -Suena bien- declaró satisfecha. 

-Draco Zabini- agregó Theo, y Daphne asintió divertida -me gusta más- Daphne reía con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. 

-Los Nott- maldijo Draco, divertido al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos -hermosa pareja- agregó con una mueca, Blaise aumentó su risa. 

-Y los Zabini- declaró Blaise tomando su mano. Draco brincó de la sorpresa, poniendo cuanta distancia le permitía el pequeño espacio entre ambos. Las carcajadas correspondientes hicieron que una sonrojada Daphne cayera del asiento, con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando su estómago. Theo trataba de recuperar su aliento, Blaise les sonreía orgullos, Draco cubría su rostro arrepintiéndose de haber permitido que llegaran tan lejos. 

-Los extrañe tanto- declaró Daphne, acostada boca arriba en la alfombra del compartimiento. Sus manos descansaban en su estómago, tratando de recuperarse. -No he reído así en años- confesó cerrando sus ojos.

-Y nosotros a ti- respondieron los tres, Draco le ofreció una mano para levantarse, Daphne la aceptó, y regreso a su asiento. Aún despeinada, arreglando su túnica azul cielo, larga, con exceso de tela, seda. Un modelo fino, más anticuado. Candace Greengrass no permitiría a su hija experimentar con modas modernas, o intentar modas muggles. Y aunque la figura de Daphne se perdía entre las capas, el tono resaltaba sus ojos y le brindaban un aura virginal. 

Blaise, quien usaba un suéter verde esmeralda, que hacía brillar a sus ojos, y un sencillo par de pantalones de mezclilla obscuros. Claramente experimentando con la moda Muggle bajo la libertad que le brindaba su madre. Y sus brillantes zapatos de cuero italiano. 

De entre las serpientes en ese compartimento, Blaise era quien poseía una libertad total. Libertad sexual, libertad laboral, libertad financiera. Blaise era dueño de su futuro. Y en un grado u otro, lo envidiaban. Daphne envidiaba que Blaise siendo un hombre, y específicamente siendo hijo de su madre, era un mago sangre pura sin acuerdo matrimonial, libre de enamorarse de quien quisiera. O de no hacerlo, libre de casarse o decidir nunca hacerlo.Theo envidiaba que Blaise era libre de cualquier bando, el regalo de su Madre, tras tantos matrimonios, era que Blaise podía elegir a quien quisiera como su bando. Siendo un sangre pura con conexiones a Mortífagos lejanas, más no una conexión directa, pero suficientes para aceptarlo en el círculo del lord oscuro o en la orden del fénix si así lo quería. Su lista de conquistas, la cual contenía a brujas de las cuatro casas, y varias brujas ibéricas de Beauxbatons, era un ejemplo de la neutralidad de Blaise. Y Draco envidiaba a su libertad y todo lo que ello traía. Envidiaba el que cuando la guerra estallara, Blaise podría escapar a Italia, quizás con suerte podría llevarse a Daphne, pero Theo y Draco ya eran parte de esto. Blaise, sonriente, sexualmente ambiguo y juguetón con la vida. Ignorante de lo que se venía encima.

“Por supuesto que Blaise iba a interesarse en Hermione Granger, ella era la llave para entrar al otro bando, y el momento en el que eligió fijarse en ella era perfecto. El tiempo perfecto para que no se creyera que fuese un espía, el tiempo perfecto para enamorarla, el tiempo perfecto para ganarse su lugar en la orden. Y cuando tuviese empezar esta guerra, estuviesen en bandos rivales. Peleando por ideales distintos, todo provocado por un corto vestido verde” El pensamiento murió en su cabeza al ser interrumpido por Daphne. Mientras Theo acomodaba un mechón del cabello aún desordenado de Daphne.

-¿Qué les paso este verano?- la pregunta se deslizó en cada uno, pero aunque el tono de Daphne era tranquilo, claramente la pregunta era dirigida a Draco y Theo. Blaise no añadió nada y enfocó su atención en ambos, la mano de Theo se congeló en su mejilla, los ojos de Draco se endurecieron. Con un movimiento de varita el compartimento estaba protegido de oídos curiosos y firmemente cerrado.

-¿Serviría de algo intentar convencerte de no perseguir una respuesta?- preguntó Theo con un tono derrotado, Daphne negó. Y Theo soltó un largo suspiro, mirando a Draco, quien asintió, ya suponía que él iba a tener que contarlo.

-Este verano Theo y yo fuimos entrenados y al final del verano, el lord, nos dio una misión- su tono era frío, sencillo, escondiendo su odio y frustración para los oídos inexpertos, más sus amigos podían detectarlo. 

-¿Los marco?- preguntó Blaise, directo, buscando con sus ojos los antebrazos de sus amigos, Draco respondió levantando su manga. Fuera de las nuevas cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo, no había marca, Daphne levantó la manga de Theo con dedos temblorosos, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio al solo encontrar su pálida piel. 

-La marca será un regalo para cuando la guerra empiece- comentó Theo con sus ojos oscuros por el odio. 

-O quizás no- comentó Draco casi escupiendo sus palabras -si logró cumplir la misión en menos de dos años…- Theo lo interrumpió. 

-Draco, él te dio una misión imposible, algo que ni él mismo ha logrado- el tono pesimista de Theo enfureció a Draco.

-Es mi puta misión, Theo, planeó cumplirla antes del periodo, más vale ganarme su favor que vivir sus consecuencias ante mi fracaso- el tono de Draco era duro, cruel y fiero.

-No tienes que cumplirla sólo- declaró Daphne, sorprendiendo a los muchachos -Soy tu prometida, Draco- su tono era amargo, alejando su mirada de Theo -si tú eres parte de esta guerra yo automáticamente también- Theo toco gentilmente su barbilla. 

-Blaise y tú no tienen que involucrarse- declaró firme -Theo es un caso perdido, sé que se involucrará lo quiera o no- Theo asintió aún con su atención en Daphne -pero ustedes no- declaró firme. -Mi madre romperá el matrimonio antes de que cumpla mi misión y tu familia se marchará en el momento en que suceda, dándole la espalda a los Malfoy y manteniendo una postura neutra- la mirada de Daphne era centelleante. 

-No- declaró firme -prefiero tomar la marca que regresar con mi madre- sus palabras eran duras al igual que sus ojos -los Malfoy me han dado mucho como para darles la espalda en cuanto las cosas se compliquen- su tono firme y sus palabras agudas dirigidas a Draco. -Si tú madre no huye, Draco, yo tampoco- declaró Daphne. Draco gruñó y desvió la mirada, Daphne era malditamente necia, casi lo había olvidado. 

-Nunca tomarás la marca- declaró Theo con un tono frío y estricto, sosteniendo su barbilla y estancando sus ojos en ella -nunca- prometio con sus ojos. Promesas de un futuro libre y pacifico morían en su mirada, más esa promesa era tan fuerte como el acero. 

-¿Cuál es la misión?- preguntó Blaise, rompiendo el momento, más su tono era serio, sus ojos fijos en Draco, así como Daphne que lo miraba fijamente.

-Matar a Dumbledore- susurró Draco. Sus palabras los penetraron como un balde de agua helada sobre sus cabezas. 

-Cazzo dannazion— siseo Blaise, alejándose de sus palabras como si le quemaran. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Daphne, su voz rota, más sus ojos aún fieros, bañados en lágrimas que no se atrevía a soltar. 

-Máximo 2 años- respondió Theo. Dejando que la información fuese absorbida por Blaise y Daphne. Draco suspiro rendido, dejándose caer en el asiento, enfocando su mirada en la alfombra oscura del compartimento. No quería ver lastima en los ojos de Blaise, no quería ver llorar a Daphne. Esta era su carga, ellos no tenían que involucrarse. Le encontraría una salida a Daphne, si regresar con los Greengrass no era opción, su madre podría ayudarla. Reubicarla en Francia o en America, o quizás Blaise pudiese sacarla de Inglaterra a tiempo y esconderse en Italia. 

-Hay muchas maneras de matar a alguien- comentó Daphne tras parpadear y alejar las lágrimas, impidiendo que cayeran. Draco concentró su mirada en ella. -Atacarlo a plena luz del día, con una maldición asesina y decenas de testigos es la opción idiota- declaró con un entrecejo fruncido -y el príncipe de Slytherin no es idiota, ¿cierto?- la pequeña sonrisa engreida de Daphne le dio esperanza. 

-Venenos- mencionó Blaise en un tono oscuro.

-Un imperio para mandar a alguien más a hacer el trabajo sucio- agregó Daphne sería.

-Accidentes- agregó Blaise juguetón -una bludger descontrolada, una torre del castillo caída, un tropiezo desde la torre de astronomía…- su tono deslizándose por la mente de Draco, imaginando cada escenario. 

-Siendo cuatro jóvenes alumnos, sin marcas sobre nuestros brazos y coartadas irrefutables- añadió Theo, con un tono un poco más relajado -¿quién sospecharía de nosotros?- dijo sonriéndose satisfechamente, convencido de que entre los cuatro encontrarían una mejor solución que la que él y Draco pudiesen elaborar. 

-Somos Slytherin- declaró Draco, con una media sonrisa para sus amigos, sus ojos agradecían su apoyo, los tres Slytherin repitieron la frase, un pacto tácito de que esa tarea había pasado a ser de los 4. Que de alguna manera juntos iban a lograr matar al mago más poderoso de Inglaterra. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Orden de Merlín - Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, Jefe Supremo, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Superado por 4 Slytherin de 16 años.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, mientras los tres empezaban a trazar un plan. Theo revelaba poco a poco, para fastidio de los ojos curiosos de Blaise y Daphne, sobre su entrenamiento este verano. Después de insistir un poco, y sabiendo que ahora que sabían del plan y estaban involucrados, ambos debían de entrenarse, mínimamente en oclumancia, Theo accedió y Draco no se opuso. Con el relato de Theo con respecto a su verano, llenando el compartimiento, Draco se desconectó, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. 

Así que su egoísmo permitió que todas las personas que amaba se involucraran en esta misión suicida, su misión. Draco no era un mártir, lamentarse por las decisiones de sus necios amigos era innecesario, pero no podía evitar sentir la culpa de saber que estaba satisfecho de que haya sucedido de esta manera. Tener a alguien más con quien hablar de esto, normalizar esta maldita misión. Minimizar un poco la carga. Draco era egoísta, y estaba en paz con ello. Pero, para aquellos a los que amaba, su egoísmo pasaba a un segundo plano. Estos planes que ideaban sus amigos eran inofensivos, dudaba mucho respecto a sus resultados, pero eso los mantendrían ocupados, serían pruebas para el lord de sus avances y le darían tiempo para crear un plan realista. 

Draco no quería matar, su madre tampoco quería que matara, sabía que no lo volvería a ver igual una vez que sucediera, sus amigos no lo verían igual una vez que lo hiciera. Pero, no había muchas opciones fuera de ello. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Correr a los brazos de Dumbledore y pedir refugio? Sería una imagen cómica en realidad: 

Señor director, lo despreció y usted me desprecia a mi. Pero, por los errores de mi padre y el castigo de mi nefasta tía me han encomendado matarlo. Sé que no tengo oportunidad, así que podría salvarme a mi, mi madre y mis amigos. Gracias. 

Dudaba de la efectividad de la orden. Era cierto que podría creerse que Voldemort estaba en desventaja, pero si Draco tuviese que apostar, entre ambos magos, con su supervivencia, Draco apostaría a Voldemort, quien, a pesar de su repugnante apariencia, se veía fuerte y poderoso. Albus Dumbledore no era precisamente joven y por alguna razón aún no se había presentado para hacerle frente a Voldemort. Había escuchado sobre su duelo en el ministerio, gracias al profeta. Y aunque sabía que solían exagerar los hechos, los testigos lo llamaron el duelo del siglo, y Draco no dudaba de su veracidad. Quizás estaban en ese punto muerto, porque por el momento eran iguales, y Voldemort no quería arriesgarse a un empate público. 

Si Dumbledore no ataco mientras Voldemort era el fantasma de su pasado, si tampoco ataco en ese verano, con el apoyo del ministerio a su espalda y todos sus Mortífagos en Azkaban. Quizás Dumbledore sabía que no podía ganar. Y Draco prefería arriesgarse a ir a Azkaban si el lado de la Luz ganaba que permitir que Voldemort se vengara con su familia. 

Por supuesto que existía una última oportunidad, el plan que había imaginado más temprano. El plan que imagino que Blaise tomaría, el plan que incluía a la muchacha de largas piernas doradas en ese maldito vestido verde. Hermione Granger. Draco bufo, dejando que una mueca se formara en su rostro. Dándole la espalda a sus amigos, Draco fijo su atención en la ventana, rememorando. Ese plan era tan probable como que Dumbledore aceptara morir por él.

Gracias a ese último verano Draco había adquirido una nueva manera de visibilizar el mundo, un cambio radical al de hace escasos 3 meses. Draco fue criado en un hogar amoroso, y obteniendo todo lo que podía querer o necesitar. Narcissa le dio amor, atención y una buena crianza. Pero, Lucius le cultivó prejuicios, ideales y ambiciones que Narcissa no hubiese permitido de tener idea de que así sucedía. Draco creció con la idea de seguir los pasos de su padre. Durante sus primeros 11 años de vida, su padre esperaba de Draco, cumplir las ambiciones políticas que ni su padre ni su abuelo lograron cumplir: ser ministro de magia. La guerra en ambos casos contribuyó a que las ambiciones políticas de 2 generaciones no se vieran cumplidas y con el regreso de Voldemort, los rumores de su presencia en el castillo y su débil intento de regresar de entre el mundo de los espectros, hizo que las ambiciones de Lucius para su hijo, cambiaran.

Lucius espero por los siguientes tres años que Draco continuará con la tradición familiar, tomar las riendas de los negocios familiares, cumplir con sus obligaciones sociales, casarse y tomar su lugar en el Wizengamot. Fueron años tranquilos, en los que las exigencias de Lucius no eran tan severas. Y en su cuarto año esas ambiciones cambiaron una vez más, Lucius ahora esperaba que Draco se unieran a las líneas del lord oscuro. Que escalará posiciones hasta volverse la mano derecha del lord. Lucius quería de su hijo lo mejor, no, más bien lo exigía, ya fuese en la política, en sus clases o en el círculo interno de Lord Voldemort. 

Cuando en su primer año Draco no fue el número uno en su clase, Draco vio la decepción en sus ojos. Cuando Lucius se enteró que Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia Gryffindor le había ganado la posición, Draco vio furia. Si la niña le desagradaba antes de ello, ahora Draco la odiaba. 

Lucius lo crió con la ferviente creencia de la superioridad de su sangre. Por muchos años los hijos de muggles se escuchaban como criaturas de pesadilla, recuerdos de los tiempos oscuros en los que la guerra y persecución consecuente, entre magos y muggles, casi eliminó la magia de Europa. Extraños entrando al que no era su mundo, trayendo consigo sus ideas y eliminando tradiciones. Los muggles los superaban en número, por lo que mostrarse resilientes a su intromisión, era natural. Y Hermione Granger fue la primera hija de muggles que Draco conoció. 

Una niña molesta, irritante. Con la insufrible necesidad de contestar a a cada pregunta. Siempre buscando ser el centro de atención. Y aparente merecedora de un trato preferencial, así como de la amistad del niño que vivió. Para el Draco Malfoy de 11 años y grandes ambiciones, ser amigo de Harry Potter significaba mucho. Significaba congraciarse con una de las personas más importantes del mundo mágico, significaba posicionarse ante el ojo público, ganarse respeto y admiración entre sus pares, trazar el camino que un día lo llevaría a ser ministro de magia, tal y como su padre quería de él. Por supuesto que Harry Potter parecía haber sido criado por muggles y era absolutamente ignorante de las normas sociales y estatus de la sociedad de la que formaba parte, dentro de la cual poseía una posición tan importante. Y hasta de ese aspecto parecía ignorante. 

Aprovechándose de su ignorancia e ingenuidad, Ronald Weasley envenenó su mente. Traspasando prejuicios que él no entendía, más que había escuchado en casa. Creando una animosidad entre ambos muchachos, que se formó a base de prejuicios heredados. El rechazo de Potter hirió profundamente el ego de Draco, provocando una necesidad patológica de venganza. Y conforme su año escolar avanzaba y las aventuras del trío dorado avanzaban, Draco aumentaba su enojo. Envidia de sus aventuras y del pase libre que tenían con las autoridades. Maldito favoritismo. 

En su segundo año algo cambio. La furia que brilló en los ojos de su padre durante el verano, le vino a la mente la noche en que las paredes del segundo piso del castillo transmitían un mensaje escrito en sangre. No creía posible que su padre hubiese provocado esto, pero actúa como si así fuese. Como si el honor y orgullo de ser heredero de Slytherin realmente fuese suyo.Y actuó de acuerdo a ello, con las palabras que salieron de sus labios así como su mueca condescendiente. 

En tan corto periodo de su segundo año, Hermione Granger ya había encontrado una manera de fastidiarlo. Acusándolo de comprar su lugar en el equipo de Quidditch. Desconociendo que ese lugar se lo había ganado por años de entrenamiento y esfuerzo, que las escobas que regaló su padre, fue tanto una sorpresa para él como para el resto del equipo. Que él había respetado las reglas, a diferencia de Potter, y su audición como buscador fue comentada por Marcus, como la mejor del año. Así que su odio lo lanzó a llamarla con el nombre más sucio e inadecuado en la sociedad mágica. Palabras que de haber escuchado su madre, Draco hubiese sido severamente reprendido, y la decepción en los ojos de su madre hubiesen avergonzado profundamente a Draco. Sangresucia, termino que Draco solo había escuchado pronunciar a su padre cuando hablaba con sus amigos, lejos de los oídos de su madre.

Así que, cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta y los hijos de muggles estaban en peligro mortal, la lengua venenosa de Draco le deseo la muerte a una niña de doce años. Por supuesto que Draco también tenía doce años, y a pesar de su profundo desprecio hacia Hermione Granger, realmente no la quería muerta. Por lo que cuando llegó a sus oídos que la niña fue petrificada, Draco hizo algo que hasta este día ha sido un secreto, y Draco planeaba mantenerlo así. Ni siquiera Theo, Blaise o Daphne sabían sobre sus acciones en la enfermería esa noche de primavera. 

Cuando la niña se recuperó, Draco sepultó esos recuerdos y el siguiente año continuó con sus comentarios venenosos contra ella, aprovechando el que Weasley y Potter la abandonaron por varios meses, para agudizar sus ataques, para quitarse de encima ese sentimiento de inferioridad moral y culpa que lo llenaron durante el verano. Su búsqueda de justicia contra la bestia que lo ataco en clase también aumentó la furia en Hermione Granger contra su persona. Burbujeante ira que fue cultivándose tras años de sus ataques, y el resultado fue que Hermione Granger golpeara su rostro. Después de tal evento, Blaise oficialmente abandonó su interés en fastidiar al trío dorado, dejándolo con Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle como única munición. Blaise aún se reía por el golpe que recibió Draco, habiendo dicho que: tantos años de fastidiar a la leona valieron la pena, por presenciar tal momento. 

En su cuarto año el odio de Draco llegó a un nuevo nivel, volviéndose físico, al pelear en el pasillo con hechizos y atinar al rostro de Granger con un hechizo que deformó sus dientes incisivos alargándolos. Draco se consideró orgulloso con su venganza, más poco duró su orgullo al ver el resultado que tuvo su hechizo. Hermione Granger consiguió que sus dientes lucieran mucho mejor después de asistir a la enfermería. Al parecer Draco terminó haciéndole un favor. Y el odio de Draco creció aún más, durante el baile de navidad. Al verla irreconocible, del brazo de Viktor Krum. Draco odio el poder reconocer su deslumbrante belleza, esperando ver las señales de que ese efecto era a causa de alguna poción o un glamour, algun tipo de trampa para lucir tan hermosa, algo que probara que Hermione Granger no podía ser tan perfecta. 

Así que el año pasado, cuando claramente Hermione Granger era prefecta, así como Draco, y su autoridad empataba, la oportunidad para la patrulla inquisitorial surgió, con más autoridad y poder para él, y Draco la tomó. Como prefecto poco poder tenia sobre Granger, pero, como parte de tal patrulla, Draco se divirtió causándole problemas. Dándole detenciones o bien quitándole puntos. Era divertido ver su frustración o como sus ojos brillaban con ira. 

Y con el verano, Hermione Granger y su trío dorado, toda su vida en Hogwarts, fue dejada de lado. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales invertir su tiempo. 

Draco prefería no pensar, enfocarse en su entrenamiento, crear una barrera física entre sus acciones ese verano y su mente, sus recuerdos, su persona. Dejar que el dolor, el trauma se deslizara fuera de él, sin penetrarlo. Pero, en algunos aspectos esto era imposible. Era imposible el no darse cuenta que todas las enseñanzas que su padre imprimió en él eran mentiras. Era imposible no darse cuenta que la superioridad de sangre era claramente una mentira. Su sangre era tan pura como aquella de las víctimas de Bellatrix, que esa superioridad que creyó poseer durante todos estos años, en realidad era inexistente. Su tía no dudó en torturarlo, herirlo y darle una sentencia de muerte, sin importarle su apellido o la pureza de su sangre. Y con respecto al honor o orgullo de formar parte de las filas del lord oscuro, habían desaparecido. Sustituidos por ira y un profundo deseo de venganza. Necesidad de proteger a los suyos, de sobrevivir a esta guerra.

¿Así que, cómo lo dejaba esto con el trío dorado? En realidad no le importaba, la idea de perseguirlos, antagonizarlos y perder su tiempo en ellos, le parecía poco atractiva. Hacía unos minutos, cuando Granger, se había encontrado en la situación ideal para que Draco la atacara, Draco dejó ir tal oportunidad. 

Ciertamente había sido una extraña situación, encontrar a la orgullosa leona escondida y llorando, y aún más extraña su reacción. No les grito, no los corrió, se recompuso y salió de ahí. Y aunque el recomponerse había sido un acto físico, Draco reconoció el recomponerse emocionalmente, esconder sus sentimientos y pensamientos detrás de una máscara. Así que, la pregunta flotaba en el aire: ¿Hermione Granger sabía oclumancia?

Draco se aferraba a tales pensamientos, respecto al extraño compartimento de la muchacha, para no enfocarse en los pensamientos que se formaban en el fondo de su mente. Draco tenía 16 años, y llevaba 3 meses sin sexo. En tales tres meses, en realidad, el pensamiento nunca había llegado a su mente. Usualmente terminaba muy cansado para siquiera pensar en ello, o muy asqueado para llegar al humor necesario por las noches. El ambiente era solitario, la única presencia amiga era Theo y los desayunos con su madre.

Así que, el recuerdo de las largas piernas doradas de Granger, y curvas que desconocía que se escondían debajo de esas largas y voluminosas túnicas o poco favorecedoras ropas muggles, lo atormentaban. Granger como un ser amorfo, era seguro, era adecuado. Granger cómo está Ninfa dorada en un vestido poco apropiado, era potencialmente peligroso. Porque, aunque Theo seguramente tenía razón, los años habían mejorado mucho la apariencia de Granger, Draco se oponía a aceptarlo. Pero en este caso, la verdad golpeó su rostro y se frotó en toda su gloria contra su voluntad. 

Al mismo tiempo, había un misterio más con respecto a la Leona, los secretos que escondían su mirada, la extraña electricidad que produjo su contacto, el reconocimiento que sus ojos le daban, esa empatía que transmitía su mirada. Casi como si sus vivencias de ese verano, hayan sido similares. Draco sabía que ese último punto era falso, no imaginaba una situación en la que la perfecta prefecta fuese entrenada/torturada durante el verano. Aunque, ciertamente sus reflejos y su figura habían mejorado mucho, y algo debió de generar esos cambios.

Con un gruñido, Draco se negó a seguir pensando en el tema. Ponerle tanta atención provocaba una respuesta física de su cuerpo, y ese sólo podía ser el inicio de su ruina. Así que se concentró en recitar un complicado ritual que había investigado durante el verano, permitiéndolo a su mente desterrar a Granger de su consciencia. Y Draco se prometió encontrar satisfacción esa misma noche, entre las piernas de alguna Slytherin.

La conversación entre sus amigos seguía entre planes para su misión y Draco decidió permitir que el ruido se volviera palabras de nuevo. 

-Podríamos atraerlo al lago, quizás en invierno cuando esté este congelado- narraba su idea Blaise -algún niño de primer año en peligro, Hufflepuff para no atraer sospechas- agregó con el entrecejo fruncido -y cuando este en un punto profundo, el hielo se rompe- sus ojos brillaron ante la promesa -muchos factores podrían matarlo- declaró enlistando con sus largos dedos -hipotermia, el calamar gigante podría comerlo o asfixiarlo, o la gente del agua podrían atacarlo…- Theo mantenía un entrecejo fruncido, claramente a punto de contradecir todo lo que había dicho Blaise. Pero ambos guardaron silencio cuando se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, Daphne quito los hechizos de la puerta y la abrió, cuya atención se centraba en el libro de su regazo, ya había desistido en escuchar las trilladas ideas de Blaise.

Al abrirse la puerta Edeena Rowle entró al umbral del compartimiento. Con una cabellera obscura, ojos de color avellana y rasgos delicados. La estatura pequeña de Edeena, así como su suave voz le hacían fácil el no atraer atención indeseada. Prefecta de su año, con una de las calificaciones más altas, más desinteresada en ganar puntos respondiendo preguntas en clases. Alguna vez Draco pensó que Edeena era la versión mejorada de Hermione Granger, inteligente pero sin necesidad de presumirlo a todo aquel que necesitara saberlo. Daphne pensó durante años que Edeena no pertenecía a Slytherin. Que ella sería una perfecta adición a la casa de las águilas, e incluso, algo que pocos sabían, era que Edeena sería una buena Hufflepuff también. Secretamente una buena persona, escondida en libros y silencio. Personalmente Theo apreciaba a Edeena, una buena compañía para las largas horas de estudio en la biblioteca o en la sala común. Una fiel fuente de las notas de clases, así como ojos que no te juzgaban, y una presencia que genuinamente no buscaba encontrar tus secretos. Blaise encontraba en Edeena un límite, así como con Daphne, Blaise prefería respetar a Edeena y no meterse en sus sabanas. La asociación entre un ser sexual y Edeena, le parecía incorrecto. Y así mismo, Draco sabía que la familia Rowle eran fieles seguidores del Lord oscuro. Que uno de los tíos de Edeena residía en Azkaban dada las consecuencias del Mayo pasado. Draco sabía que, aunque los padres de Edeena no eran Mortífagos perse, los ojos de la sociedad mágica no lo creían. El futuro neutro que tanto había trabajado su familia en crear, fue destruido por los sucesos de la batalla del departamento de misterios. Abundaron los artículos destruyendo la buena imagen de su familia y haciendo suposiciones erróneas ese verano, afectando a la gran mayoría de las familias de Slytherin. 

-Reunión de prefectos en el vagón en 10 minutos, Malfoy- informó Edeena a lo que Malfoy asintió como respuesta, saludando al resto de los miembros del compartimento con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto amable, tras dar su mensaje, se marchó del compartimiento, tan concisa como siempre. 

Draco se levantó de su asiento y convocó de su baúl el uniforme escolar, tomándolo y dirigiéndose al baño del vagón para cambiar sus ropas. No les dirigió palabras de despedida a sus amigos, sólo un simple gesto, quienes se despidieron de la misma manera, por el momento Daphne seguía entretenida en el libro y Theo trataba de concertar su atención en un tomo de encantamientos avanzados. Blaise le gruñía a ambos, Daphne y Theo sabían que odiaba que no le presentaran atención, por lo que la táctica era claramente diseñada para fastidiarlo. Draco apostaría a que Blaise saldría a coquetear en cuanto él se marchara. 

Mando sus ropas al compartimiento, y se dirigió al vagón de prefectos a paso tranquilo. Hermione Granger ya debía de estar ahí, y el pensamiento de estar cerca de ella en ese estrecho vagón, no le era muy atractiva en ese momento. Sabía que con seguridad ese maldito vestido verde no estaría presente, que el holgado y poco favorecedor uniforme escolar ayudaría a que la impresión de Granger en su persona regresara a la neutralidad que debía ser. Que volvería a ser ese ser amorfo y aberrante. Que el pensar en sus piernas o su cintura no sería posible al no tenerlo a la vista. Y al caminar frente a un compartimento con la puerta abierta y lleno de estudiantes de séptimo año, Gryffindors, el ruido se convirtió en palabras al escuchar el nombre de la bruja.

-El vestido más corto y ceñido que he visto- gruñó con un gemido uno de los muchachos.  
-¿Granger dijiste?- preguntó con una carcajada algún otro del compartimiento.  
-¿La tiesa prefecta de sexto?- preguntó sorprendido otro muchacho.  
-¿La hija de muggles de Potter?- preguntó respondiendo el otro muchacho.  
-Estoy seguro, no la he visto así desde el baile de navidad, pero, con esa melena es difícil de confundir- aseguro el primer muchacho, escucho los sonidos sorprendidos que surgieron ante las palabras.  
-Un vestido así sólo puede ser obra de las benditas hijas de muggles- agregó otro muchacho, ganando las risas aprobatorias de sus compañeros.   
-Así que ya tenemos un nuevo objetivo- fue lo último que escucho de ese compartimiento mientras se alejaba de ese vagón.

Draco frunció con asco ante sus palabras. El hábito de follar hijas de muggles era común entre los sangre puras. Antes de terminar la escuela y cumplir con los compromisos que sus familias hicieron en sus infancias, o incluso antes de que nacieran, la gran mayoría de hombres sangre pura tenían ese hábito. Blaise tenía este curioso código moral, en el que delegaba el estatus de sangre después del nivel de atractivo de la bruja. Por lo que Draco sabía de algunas conquistas hijas de Muggle de Blaise. Theo se mantenía particularmente casto, quizás sus constantes desapariciones en los terrenos y los pasadizos de la escuela tuviesen que ver con ello. Y Draco, Draco estaba interesado en lo mejor, lo que venía siendo lo mismo: sangre puras de mente abierta o sin compromisos, o mestizas, todas Slytherin. Brujas hermosas, que no presentarían un problema para su futuro, ya sea lejano o inmediato. No estaba interesado en dramas innecesarios o en invertir más tiempo de lo necesario en algo que era estrictamente carnal. Después de la experiencia con Pansy por varios meses en su cuarto año, decidió que enfrascarse en una relación romántica en realidad no valía el esfuerzo. 

Así que, el pensar que el nombre de Hermione Granger ahora se encontraba en las listas de los Sangre puras Gryffindor, personalmente le provocaba asco. Por supuesto que él no iba a interferir, ¿por qué lo haría?, más le haría saber a Blaise que ya había competencia. 

Entró al vagón rápidamente y tomó asiento en uno de los asientos más alejados en la sección Slytherin del vagón, la bruja que trataba de evadir aún no se encontraba ahí. Así que dirigió su mirada a una ventana, le dirigió un gesto de reconocimiento a Edeena que se sentó a su lado, tras devolverle el gesto. Manteniendo el silencio, Draco lo agradecía. 

Pronto los Gryffindor llegaron al vagón, Granger venía custodiada por los Weasley. Y Draco evitó su presencia. Enfocándose en la entrada de Minerva Mcgonagall, por el rabillo de sus ojos, pudo confirmar que el uniforme escolar de a Granger este año era adecuado, halagador, atractivo incluso. Y frunció derrotado. Si Granger usara un saco de patatas, le haría la vida más fácil. Le evitaría el imaginarla en situaciones impensables. Le daría un poco de paz a su mente, que aunque se negara a aceptar, era la mente de un adolescente. Tenía deseos, fantasías, que aparentemente ahora incluían a la leona de Gryffindor. Volvió fruncir sus labios y atrajo su atención a McGonagall, escuchando lo que ya imaginaba. Aurores en Hogwarts, dificultando sus intentos de cumplir su misión, alentaría el proceso y tendría que invertir tiempo en evitar que Blaise intentara algo estúpido que terminara con ellos en Azkaban. Al terminar la información importante, Draco permitió que sus ojos regresaran a Hermione Granger, podía ver que la ponía nerviosa y en realidad era divertido hacerlo. Pero se concentró en buscar imperfecciones en ella, en encerrar y organizar estos nuevos pensamientos sobre la bruja, con ella frente a su mirada era más fácil hacerlo, más fácil el esconder esos ojos, esos labios y sus aún visibles piernas doradas. Encontrar imperfecciones parecía imposible, así que recordó con una mueca a la bruja en su tercer año, tratando de interponer ese recuerdo por sobre este, engañar a sus ojos y por lo tanto a su mente, tratando de imponer ese recuerdo alterado por sobre a la realidad. Pronto la reunión se acabó y observó cómo está se marchaba del vagón en compañía de Weasel, dejando a la pequeña comadreja detrás. Draco no espero mucho más para levantarse también, noto que las miradas de sus compañeros prefectos, incluso de los de séptimo año lo veían como esperando una orden. Cierto, el príncipe de Slytherin, ¿cierto? Se despidió con un simple gesto, sin ganas de gastar su saliva en agrandar su ego. 

Al llegar al vagón en donde estaba su compartimento notó la puerta cerrada y en el compartimiento anexo, escuchó risas femeninas y la inconfundible voz de Blaise, así que se asomó al compartimiento.

-Draco- le dio la bienvenida Blaise, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una coqueta reverencia -Príncipe de Slytherin- las dos Slytherin que se sentaban en el asiento de Blaise, una a cada lado, rieron, animándolo a seguir con sus payasadas. Draco bufo como respuesta. 

-¿El compartimiento está ocupado?- preguntó en un susurro, ya lo había imaginado, al ver la puerta cerrada, más sería un inconveniente tener que compartir el compartimiento con alguien más. 

-Sí- respondió Blaise con un sugestivo movimiento de sus cejas -ocupado- tras obtener respuesta, Draco estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta, pero la mano de Blaise en su antebrazo lo detuvo. -Acompáñanos, Draco- lo invitó con un gesto, las dos brujas, Slytherin de cuarto año, sentadas a los lados de Blaise sonrieron nerviosas y Draco notó por primera vez que había otra bruja, sentada en el asiento desocupado. Por su uniforme, parecía ser una Slytherin, quizás de cuarto año también. 

Siendo su generación la más pequeña de Hogwarts, a partir de la siguiente generación los números de cada clase eran exponencialmente más grandes, era fácil olvidar rostros y aún más no dignarse a recordar nombres, aún en su propia casa. 

Reticente, Draco tomó asiento, a un lado de la muchacha Slytherin, manteniendo el espacio entre ambos. La conversación en el compartimiento era sencilla, Blaise halagaba a las muchachas, las hacía reír con halagos en italiano y alguna que otra vulgaridad que no lograban entender por la barrera del idioma, Draco reía en silencio ante los avances de su amigo, mientras notaba los ojos de la chica Slytherin pegados en él, en sus movimientos, en sus muecas y sonrisas lobinas. Era demasiado fácil, pero, para evitar que sus hormonas generaran ideas innecesarias en su subconsciente, esa chica sería suficiente. 

Así que Draco jugó su papel, invirtiendo las últimas horas del trayecto en sonrojar a la muchacha, en sonreír, hacer preguntas amables, y después de estar seguro que esta situación no le traería problemas, averiguando si la chica no era virgen, si disfrutaba el sexo y no buscaría casarse con él, cerró el trato. Draco disfrutó la cacería, la chica disfrutó el cortejo y con la meta final a la vista, Draco estaba seguro que ambos disfrutarían el sexo. Draco dio por finalizado el encuentro, besando caballerosamente su mano y despidiéndose de la muchacha, quedando en verse después de la cena, dejando a Blaise con las dos Slytherin en el compartimento, leyendo la petición silenciosa de Blaise, para hacer uso del espacio. Draco se dirigió a su compartimento original, aliviado de encontrarlo sin cerrojo, y de encontrar a sus dos amigos vestidos y en una posición decente, ambos leyendo, la cabeza de Daphne en el regazo de Theo, quien con una mano acariciaba los largos cabellos rubios de Daphne, quien claramente disfrutaba más de la caricia que del libro. Draco cerró la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que notaran su presencia, y ambos lo saludaron sin palabras, continuando la caricia íntima.

Draco tomó su asiento, quedaba poco del trayecto, quizás 30 minutos, los paisajes escoceses, iluminados solo por las luces del tren, se extendían ante su mirada, y escuchó como la puerta se volvía a abrir 15 minutos después, era Blaise, quien sonrojado, despeinado y con una sonrisa satisfecha se sentó a su lado. Así que aún no empezaba su año escolar, y todos sus amigos ya le llevaban ventaja, pensó divertido Draco, pues bien, él pensaba arreglar la diferencia esa noche. 

-Escuche que van a revisar el equipaje este año- mencionó Blaise peinándose con sus dedos y su reflejo en la puerta del compartimento que convirtió en un espejo con un hechizo -buscan objetos malditos y productos de broma- añadió con una sonrisa irónica. 

Draco sabía que especialmente a ellos revisarían en la búsqueda por objetos prohibidos, y se alegró de que Blaise no supiese sobre su misión por adelantado, si no, la expulsión por la cantidad de venenos que seguramente hubiese traído de contrabando, hubiese sido inevitable. Draco no había traído nada ilegal, tenía acceso a la biblioteca familiar, así como seguramente la chimenea de Severus estaría abierta para él, y su madre felizmente proveería lo que hiciese falta para su misión. No había necesidad de atraer atención innecesaria de los Aurores que seguramente lo vigilarían por su apellido. 

-Este año habrá Aurores vigilando el castillo- les informó, lo que atrajo la atención de los 3, Daphne se levantó del regazo de Theo, -así que, no hagan nada idiota que los mandé a Azkaban- la mirada de los 3 se centró en Blaise, quien al notarlo se quejó con un bufido.

-Por favor- demandó indignado -si gusto de envenenar con una poción de amor a Severus, podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y nadie podría retribuirmelo- les aseguró con seriedad. Y los tres Slytherin sabían que era cierto. Durante una temporada Blaise disfrutó de envenenar con pociones vergonzosas, más no mortales, a aquellos que le inspiraban retribución a Blaise. En su segundo año le dio a Marcus Flint una poción diarréica escondida en su desayuno, todo por su maltrato a Draco, y por robarle el tiempo en estúpidas prácticas innecesarias, los celos de Blaise podían ser mortales. Por supuesto que fue todo un espectáculo, el cual fue retribuido a los gemelos Weasley, ya que nadie sospechó que el ataque fuese interno. Blaise disfrutaba de sus venganzas, y había aprendido y perfeccionado maneras de realizar tales ataques sin generar sospechas de nadie. Por lo que los tres asintieron y dejaron morir el tema. 

Más los cuatro estaban conscientes de que la presencia de los Aurores haría más complicado el ataque. Que las evidencias debían desaparecer, que si iban a lograr algo, debía de parecer un accidente. Y que si querían mantenerse fuera de Azkaban, debían de mantener un perfil bajo ese año escolar. 

Al detenerse el tren, los cuatro salieron del compartimento y los otros estudiantes que estaban cerca de las puertas, la mayoría Slytherins, algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, ningún Gryffindor a la vista, les dieron el paso. La mueca orgullosa que hábito su rostro, no pudo evitarla, ser el príncipe de Slytherin tenía sus ventajas. Caminaron el corto trayecto hasta los carruajes a paso rápido y tomaron el más cercano, de nuevo siendo cedido por un grupo de tercer año, quienes lo miraban con una combinación de miedo y admiración, que Draco no había notado que había extrañado ese verano. Era curioso, saber que durante tantos años había sido un pez grande en un estanque pequeño, y al ser este año sacado de tal estanque para ser lanzado al mar, había logrado sobrevivir en tal océano. No regresaba igual, regresaba con cicatrices, tanto emocionales, psicológicas y físicas. Cambios físicos, como el ser capaz de ver a los Thestrals, notó el silencio de Theo y su esfuerzo para no hablar del tema, dándole la espalda a las criaturas. Draco siguió su ejemplo. Y con tanto aprendizaje, se había deshecho de tanto que no importaba, que por momentos, Draco se sentía como una persona diferente. Con la perspectiva de su realidad, de su futuro, dolorosamente clara. Decisiones que debía tomar, caminos que no permitirían regresar a ese muchacho petulante y engreído que solía ser. Así que esos escasos momentos, en los que sentía un poco de aquello que sentía perdido, no podía evitar disfrutarlos. Aunque fuese un poco. 

Y al subir al carruaje, sintió a su espalda, que alguien lo miraba, por lo que no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para averiguar la identidad de quien lo miraba. Sorprendido, encontró a Granger, su mirada atravesaba la plataforma, mientras bajaba del tren, buscándolo. Y Draco no pudo evitar volver a sentir el fantasma de esa electricidad que atravesó su cuerpo cuando se tocaron esa mañana. Quizás duró un par de segundos, pero ambos sintieron que ese instante duró una pequeña eternidad. Ambos intrigados por lo que la mirada del otro podía decirles sin palabras, qué secretos podían encontrar. El momento se terminó cuando ella continuó su camino y Draco cerró la puerta del carruaje. El trayecto al castillo fue rápido, el silencio era agradable, relajado. Y ayudo a Draco a volver a sepultar a la bruja de ojos dorados al fondo de su consciencia. Al bajar del carruaje y entrar al castillo, pudo admirar los Aurores, que esperaban en la puerta, junto al equipaje de cada estudiante. El proceso fue rápido ya que eran de los primeros en entrar, la interacción fue hostil y Draco se presentó frío y cortante, más mordió su lengua evitando un lenguaje que su madre no aprobaría. Como Draco ya sabía que no encontrarían nada en el equipaje de sus amigos ni en el suyo, el proceso era relajado. Más, la desilusión en la expresión de ese joven autor, ansioso de mandarlo a Azkaban y ganar un aumento, fue recompensa suficiente por haber soportado de tan buena manera el humillante proceso. 

Se dirigieron con burlas y risas a la mesa de Slytherin en el gran comedor, incluso Daphne incluyó un par de comentarios mordaces. La nueva generación, era inusualmente grande, más los asientos vacíos en el gran comedor eran visibles, en la mesa de Slytherin eran pocos, y entre dientes muchas serpientes siseaban traidores, más la envidia era palpable. Este año la hostilidad aumentaría considerablemente y el orgullo y astucia de la casa se vería a prueba. Draco ignoró la canción del sombrero seleccionador, así como ignoró la selección. En cuanto un nuevo miembro llegaba a su casa, Draco le dedicaba una mirada, más no aplaudía, no había necesidad. Antes de empezar la cena, el discurso de Dumbledore atrajo sus ojos hacia su persona. 

Había evitado el buscarlo, no queriendo llamar su atención, pero ahora que miles de ojos lo miraban atentamente, Draco se sintió seguro de observarlo. No escucho sus palabras, pero observó su postura, sus manierismos, su vejez, que no lograba esconder la amenaza que representaba el poder escondido en esos ojos azules que por un momento, Draco estaba seguro que estaban fijos en él. Draco sabía que quizás era absurdo, más acomodo sus barreras y escondió sus pensamientos perjudiciales, Albus Dumbledore debía saber Legilimancia y Draco no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a ser descubierto después de menos de una hora en el colegio.

Al terminar la cena, Draco se alegró de no tener obligaciones como prefecto esa noche. Y se dirigió a la sala común con sus amigos a su lado, notó curioso como la familiaridad entre Theo y Daphne estaba ahí, aunque no existía el contacto físico para evitar rumores. La forma en la que caminaba alrededor de ella, protegiéndola. La manera en la que la mirada de Daphne se perdía en Theo, mientras lo miraba hablar, en esos silencios en que ambos compartían un secreto. Draco lo veía claramente y se sorprendía de que otros no lo viesen también. 

El grupo terminó sentado enfrente de la chimenea principal, Draco encontró desocupado su sofá favorito y satisfecho descanso de todos los sucesos del día. Había recolectado información para su misión, había sobrevivió el ataque de la prensa amarillista, habían recuperado a Daphne y habían recuperado la sonrisa de Theo. Su posición como príncipe de Slytherin seguía ahí, tan persistente como el anillo de su casa que habitaba su dedo, orgulloso. Había habido una sorpresa inesperada y poco bienvenida, la constante presencia de a Hermione Granger en su cabeza. Más no era un problema real, ya que la solución estaba al alcance de su mirada. La chica, cuyo nombre desconocía, lo miraba, del otro lado de la habitación. Ojos marrones, cabello marrón, rizos suaves, no era una melena, no era salvaje, pero eran rizos obscuros y suaves. Delicados labios, entreabiertos, esperando por él. Su mirada pedía por su atención y prometía el paraíso entre sus piernas, aún en el estorboso uniforme, Draco podía adivinar curvas pronunciadas. Así que, salió a cazar. Movimientos deliberados, sus ojos posados en los de ella. Y su mano extendida, ofreciendo silenciosamente, una noche de pecado. La chica aceptó, junto sus manos y Draco los dirigió a su habitación. Draco era consciente de las miradas curiosas, que rápidamente eran re dirigidas, más pudo sentir a un par que lo miraban sin impunidad. Miradas curiosas, celosas, a las que Draco no les regaló un segundo pensamiento. Al sentirse fuera del alcance de las miradas curiosas, protegidos por las puertas cerradas de la habitación, Draco devoró a la chica. 

La estrelló contra la pared, mientras sus manos se enredaban en sus cabellos, sus labios devoraban su boca, buscando acceso y lo encontró mordisqueando su labio inferior, junto con un suspiro. Una de sus manos dejó su cabellera y bajo por su cuello, sentía como su piel se erizaba con su contacto, e imagino que más podría erizar solo con su contacto. Se deslizo por sus hombros, deshaciéndose de su túnica, alejándola de la pared lo suficiente para que la túnica cayera al suelo. Y aprovecho el espacio para estrecharla en sus brazos y que sus manos deambularan por su espalda, poseyéndola.

Sus manos se colaron entre la blusa y su falda, la chica gimió ante el contacto de la yema de sus dedos en su espalda baja, y Draco aprovechó para bajar sus labios a su cuello, provocando que los gemidos no se detuvieran. Sus manos continuaron su avance y desabrochó los seguros de su ropa interior. Acompañado de su lengua que recorría el borde del lóbulo de la muchacha, a lo que ella gimió su nombre. Draco se sintió más duro, aún habían capas entre ambos, más escuchar su nombre, fue el impulso suficiente para arrancar la camisa del cuerpo de la chica. Los botones salieron expulsados por la habitación y el sujetador de la chica calló de sus hombros, revelando sus pechos. Draco abandonó su cuello para dirigirse a sus pechos. Poniéndole atención a sus pezones, con sus labios y sus dedos, respectivamente. El profundo suspiro lleno la habitación, mientras Draco jalaba delicadamente con sus dientes un pezón. Al escuchar el gemido que provocó, Draco sabía que debía continuar con su cometido, así que liberó al otro pecho y sus dedos se dirigieron a la falda, soltando los botones que la mantenían en su cuerpo. Y ambas manos abarcaron la nueva piel expuesta. Sus muslos, sus caderas y sus glúteos. Deleitándose con la tersa piel. 

Sus pulgares se deslizaron entre el delicado encaje de su ropa interior y su suave piel, deslizando la prenda por sus piernas, sus labios bajaron con el movimiento, abandonando su pezon, repartiendo besos hasta llegar a donde solía estar esa prenda. 

Y Draco tomó sus caderas entre sus manos, se acuclilló y llevó sus labios al centro de esa muchacha, cuyo nombre desconocía. Escondido entre suaves rizos oscuros y labios rosas, un tímido clítoris se escondía. Y Draco le dio toda su atención y cuidados. La queja que la chica estaba a punto de soltar, timidez ante algo que nunca había intentado, murió en sus labios y un grito de claro placer salió de ella, asustándola por la intensidad de lo que esos labios expertos hacían entre sus piernas. Aún de pie, era difícil mantenerse, sus piernas temblaban, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos se aferraban a la pared, mientras profundos gemidos salían de su garganta. El éxtasis llego como la ola de un tifón, tan profundo que de no ser por las fuertes manos que sostenían sus caderas, la chica hubiese caído al piso, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. 

Draco orgulloso, detuvo sus atenciones, levantando la mirada ante la chica cuyas mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cerrados, eran la personificación del placer carnal. Y aún sosteniéndola, se levantó del suelo, llevándolo consigo a su cama, al tenerla ahí, se deshizo de su túnica y sin realmente necesitar quitarse algo más, abrió su pantalón y sacó su erección, la chica ya había abierto sus ojos y lo miraba atentamente desde la cama. 

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa lobina, promesas de orgasmos y sensaciones placenteras habitaban sus ojos, así que la muchacha deslizó sus piernas, abriéndolas para él, sosteniendo se en sus codos, mirándolo fijamente, Draco con una ceja alzada, viéndola abrirse para él, negó suavemente y se acercó a ella, tomándola y acomodándola como él quería follarla, la chica se dejó llevar. Draco la puso en cuatro, admirando su espalda arqueada, y la maravillosa vista de sus pechos y su trasero en toda su gloria, Draco sabía que estaba preparada, más introdujo un dedo para asegurarse, y satisfecho con el gemido de placer que sólo un dedo le provocó, la penetro. 

Dentro de ella, el mundo se sintió más ligero. La asfixiante calidez despejó su mente y relajó su cuerpo, encendiendo su lujuria, y tal lujuria dominó sus sentidos y comando sus acciones, tomando sus caderas y follándola. Penetraciones fuertes y rápidas, admirando como se movía su cuerpo por la fuerza de las mismas, tomando su cabellera con una mano, dirigiendo los movimientos de sus caderas con el poder que tenía en ambos manos. Draco estaba cerca del éxtasis, los gemidos de la chica, la melodía que sus cuerpos generaban, el poder que despertaba en cada poro de su piel al ser invadido por el placer del sexo. Y sabiéndose cerca, libero la cadera de la chica y busco aquel punto que la haría explotar, encontrándolo con sus atenciones y caricias, sintiendo la tensión en la chica, lo veía en su espalda, lo sentía en sus paredes que asfixiaban a su erección y finalmente sus gemidos se volvieron gritos, lo último que le hacía falta para dejarse correr. 

Draco se dejó caer en la espalda de la bruja, sosteniendo su peso en sus piernas y sus brazos a sus costados. Más apoyo su frente en su columna, sintiendo como ella temblaba por el peso de ambos cuerpos y de su orgasmo. Tras unos segundos, en los que Draco recuperaba su aliento, Draco se alejó de ella, dejándose caer en el colchón. Cubrió su rostro con un brazo y con el otro cerró su pantalón. Tras unos minutos de silencio, sintió el cambio de presión en el colchón y alzó su mirada. La chica buscaba sus prendas, admiro su desnudez, mientras lentamente la cubría. Y ella se dio la vuelta, encontrándolo admirando su cuerpo, a lo que ella le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, mientras abotonaba lentamente su camisa. Draco finalmente se levantó de la cama, apoyándose en uno de los postes de la cama, quitándose la corbata y desabotonando las mangas de su camisa. Al ver que la chica terminaba de acomodar su cabello en una coleta alta, Draco se separó de la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola para ella. La chica entendió la invitación a marcharse, caminando hacia ella, en el umbral de la puerta se despidieron. 

-Un gusto conocerte mejor…- las palabras de Draco murieron en sus labios, al besar el dorso de su mano, para ocultar el que, después de haberla follado, recién se daba cuenta que no recordaba su nombre. La chica sonrió sonrojada. 

-Deberemos repetirlo- agregó al separarse, Draco coincido con una sonrisa. -Y por cierto, soy Greta- agregó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse a su habitación. Draco soltó una carcajada divertido ante el intercambio. 

Ciertamente había encontrado a un tesoro. Una bonita Slytherin, que entendía lo que él buscaba, cuyas intenciones parecían ser transparentes y sus sentimientos no parecían ser afectados, por la falta de sentimientos requeridos. Greta volvería a su cama, de eso estaba seguro. Se desnudó de camino al baño y tomó una ducha caliente, al salir del baño la habitación seguía vacía, así que aprovecho el silencio para irse a la cama, el orgasmo y la ducha caliente le regalaron una relajación que hacía meses que no experimentaba, y tal parecía que hoy dormiría gracias a ello y no a una poción o a cansancio extremo. Durante los últimos instantes de su conciencia despierta, un pensamiento se creó. Draco imagino que el cuerpo debajo del suyo esa noche era otro, que los ojos que veía explotar por placer no eran marrones, eran dorados y que su nombre salía de sus labios: Hermione. Y sus sueños, aquellos que olvido a la mañana siguiente, incluyeron rizos, ojos dorados y electricidad. 

Mis más profundas disculpas por no haber sido capaz de cumplir con mis propias fechas de publicación. Pero sufrí un fuerte bloqueo, no fui capaz de escribir nada por casi dos semanas, o bien escribía basura. La perspectiva de Draco es difícil, leí The wrong thing to do, la maravillosa historia de Lovesbitica8, y me ayudó bastante a formar una idea coherente del Draco que quiero en esta historia. Y encontré la manera de combatir el bloqueo. Iba a tardar más, porque iba a incluir la parte de Hermione en el tren, pero, creí que apreciarán más un capítulo corto que esperarme otros días más para un capítulo el doble de largo. Así que, teniendo el texto, sólo faltando su edición, este fin de semana incluyo la siguiente parte, otras 10000 palabras. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son lo que me motivan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de los fracasos y los bloqueos. Gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> *El atuendo de Jean Granger corresponde al atuendo que usó Emma Watson para una cena de gala del Duque de Cambridge en 2014.   
Gracias por leerme, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Será una historia larga, y si hay interés, las actualizaciones serán semanales, cada Jueves. Para contactarme, Twitter es la mejor opción, ahí posteare los atuendos y algunas otras inspiraciones visuales. Mi información se encuentra en mi perfil.


End file.
